


If I Could Hold On

by arosetosomeone (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Be Careful What You Wish For, Canon Rewrite, Drama, Drama & Romance, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Multi, Romance, hope you guys are in for the long haul, oh goodness this should be the longest story I will have to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has made a promise of forever and intends on keeping it. She makes her way back to the man she loves after being torn from him. Now she faces new adventures and foes and makes a decision she never thought in a million years she would have to make. (Use to be called Family of Blood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom obviously needs more of these. I had this lying about my laptop for a while now and I need motivation to finish it since I'm almost done with it. So I've decided to go ahead and start posting instead of waiting to finish and posting it later.

Rose stood in the middle of the open floor space in a lab at Torchwood. The dimension cannon was finally ready. Mickey was standing on the other side of the circle of panels that would shoot teleport beams to the person or thing in the middle. "Okay, Mickey. I'm ready." Rose said. She was ready to get back to her Doctor. To travel with him for as long as she could so he would never be alone.

"I'm gonna miss ya Rose." Mickey says before starting up the cannon. Rose smiled and waved her goodbye as the teleport beams hit her and sent her off into time and space.

When she landed she first noticed that it was most definitely not the 21st Century. This had to have been where the Doctor was though because that was how the cannon worked. It used the left over particles of the time vortex that wasn't removed when the Doctor kissed her at the game station and took her to where the TARDIS was and where the TARDIS was, the Doctor wasn't too far away. She noticed the boy's school and a gut feeling told her to go there, so she did.

On the way to the school, she found out she was in 1913. She stopped in a shop and bought herself a dress and put her usual clothes in the bag the shop keeper gave her. Once changed, she continued on her way and almost as soon as she walked into the door, she saw him walking down the corridor. Rose's eyes shone brightly with excitement at finding her Doctor so quickly and she smiled a wide, bright, tongue between teeth smile. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Doctor!" She cried out. The strange thing though is that he didn't call her name and wrap his arms around her. He stiffened, actually and tried to push her away without hurting her. She took a step back and looked up at him, a hurt expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, miss, but my name is John Smith, not Doctor." Rose shook her head, no she was certain that he was the Doctor. Did she enter another alternate universe where her Doctor didn't remember her and he went by his usual alias?

Martha was watching the scene from afar and realized the blonde who just ran up to the Doctor must have been Rose. She was sad that the Doctor's love had come back when she was so in love with him herself but she knew that Rose could be a big help in the whole scheme of things. She walked over to where the Doctor and Rose were standing and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder giving her the look that says "play along." Martha then turned to the Doctor with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Smith. This is my friend who's been away at the hospital. She has these dreams and these notions and apparently she thinks you're this bloke called the Doctor. I'm terribly sorry, she won't bother you again."

The Doctor looked at Rose like she was stupid. "I am sorry miss, but the Doctor does not exist. I am not him. I'm a teacher here and my name is John Smith."

Rose bit her tongue so as to not roll her eyes at the way he was speaking to her. This girl standing next to her must be his new companion. Rose looked over to Martha and then back at the Doctor. Something was up; she wanted answers and fast. Martha noticed the look and then spoke up again. "Well, I'll just get her set up in my room for her stay. Again, I am so sorry Mr. Smith."

The Doctor looked to Martha, nodded and smiled. "It's quite alright, Martha. Just watch after her and if she must follow you around all day, she can. Have a good day ladies." And with that he was off.

Rose turned to Martha. "What the bloody hell was that? What's wrong with him?" Martha sighed and led Rose to her room. She closed then locked the door, so no one could come in. "We're in hiding. The Family of Blood is after us. He became human until they die. We only have a couple of weeks left. I'm Martha by the way." She held out her hand, which Rose took.

"I'm Rose. Now what kind of orders did he give you? And who's this Family of Blood? What do they want with the Doctor?" Martha then looked at Rose and told her where to find the cabin she was hiding the TARDIS in while also explaining who the Family of Blood was and how they wanted to drain the Doctor of his Time Lord essence so that they could live forever. She then told Rose to come back to the school and they could get everything situated for her to stay and help.

Rose left and followed Martha's directions to the cabin where the TARDIS was located. When she saw it, she smiled her tongue between teeth smile, unlocked it with the key she always had with her, and walked in. She placed her hand on the console and whispered, "Hello Ol' Girl. I've missed you." The TARDIS hummed happily as Rose walked around the console. She noticed a helmet thing hanging down; she assumed that's what the Doctor used to change into a human. She walked over to the main screen when she heard his voice. It was a message to Martha, telling her how to look after him while he's human and rules for her to follow. When the message ended, she touched the screen. "I'm here now Doctor and I'm going to get you out of this mess." Rose whispered determinedly. She looked up to the TARDIS ceiling. "I'll bring him back to us ol' girl, I promise." Rose walked back out and locked the door before heading back to the school.


	2. Human Nature ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy chapter two and let me know what you think!

While Rose was out, Martha went to the dean of the school and asked if Rose could work alongside her until she found a place for herself. He luckily agreed and told her that Rose was to follow her around like an apprentice or shadow would. Martha said her thanks and went back to look for a uniform for Rose. Just as Martha was coming out of storage, Rose came back in.

"Rose!" Martha called, since Rose walked right past her.

Rose turned, "Oh, sorry, thought you were still in your room."

"It's fine. The dean said you can work so here you go. We better get you changed and start at it." Rose took the uniform and nodded. A few minutes later Rose was dressed and she and Martha went to work.

A few days later Rose snuck away and went up to the Doctor's room. She was trying to find more information that maybe Martha couldn't give her. She found the fob watch and put it in her pocket. She felt bad for taking something from the Doctor but she had this weird feeling that Martha would come and open the watch too soon. She was almost out of the clear when she heard the door open. She immediately dropped to the floor, trying to hide herself until she could sneak away. She, to her disappointment was caught.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" The Doctor, no John, asked. Rose popped back up.

"Found it!" She yelled as she acted like she was putting back in her earring. That was when she noticed that he wasn't alone. Joan Redfern was with him.

"I'm sorry. When I was in here earlier my earring fell out and I just realized it a few moments ago so I came back up to look for it. I'll just be on my way. Again, I'm sorry." Rose walked past them but before she could exit the room he stopped her.

"It's okay. Just let me know the next time." Rose simply nodded and smiled before going back out into the hallway. She walked back down to the library where she and Martha were working.

"There you are Rose. Was wondering where you went off to."

Rose looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, should have warned ya I wander off sometimes. Was just trying to see if I could make any more sense of this."

Martha looked over at Rose from the shelf she was restocking. "Please tell me you didn't go to his room."

Rose then bit her lip, never really been good at lying. "Well, I just wanted to see if I could find anything that could give me some reassurance. I may have taken the watch." She held it out.

Martha quickly took it. "If anyone catches you with that, you'll get us both kicked out."

Rose then snatched it back. "Then I'll put it back."

Martha looked sharply at Rose. "I cannot have you messin' this up. The Doctor gave me very specific instructions and in case you've forgotten he doesn't even know who you are at the moment so you're just gonna have to step down and just wait." She hissed.

Rose stood up straighter, eyes flashing indignantly. "You do not have to berate me Martha Jones. I know how the Doctor and his adventures work. If you are so worried that I'm going to jeopardize his safety then one I'll go put the watch back and two, I would never do that." With that Rose spun on her heel and marched off, going to try and find something else to do. Maybe something needed to be dusted, she thought. While she was seething about how Martha could ever think so little of her when they've barely even known each other she smacked right into a chest.

Arms went around her to steady her, as she stumbled back in shock. Without even seeing who it was, Rose mumbled an apology and stating how she wasn't paying attention. And then his voice spoke up and she immediately looked up. "Oh, Mr. Smith, I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry. I was off in my own little world and not paying attention."

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it Rose, I may call you Rose, yes? Martha hasn't told me your last name…" He trailed off a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous habit of his.

"Yeah, you can call me Rose. And it's Tyler, but Miss Tyler is too formal for my liking." She scrunched her nose, to show her distaste for the name.

John chuckled. "Alright then, Rose Tyler, you will just be called Rose." He said and Rose tried her best not to show the longing to hear her Doctor say her name after three years, well at least on her end, of separation.

John, however, still saw it and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Are you all right, Rose?"

She was a little taken a back. "Uh, yeah, well I will be. Had a row with Martha and then well, the way you just said my full name reminded me of the Doctor." Rose bit her lip, knowing he was against the whole notion of "the Doctor."

"Now, Rose, you know, he's not real. I'm not him." And he says those words again that cuts her like a knife, because he is and he's in danger and he doesn't know it and their reunion is delayed for three months and it just hurts her.

"I know." Rose quietly said, before looking down at her feet a moment before looking back at him, passion filling her eyes. "But have you ever had a dream that has felt so real that you miss it?"

At Rose's words, John's look turned from mild condescension to one more sheepish as he looked down at his feet this time. "Uh, yes, actually."

Rose looked shocked. "Oh?"

"Yes." He then chuckled but it was without humor. "Funny how I just told Matron Redfern about this and now a stranger. You have to promise that you will not tell anyone."

Rose crossed her heart. "I promise."

John then motioned with his head to follow him and so Rose did. They went into an empty classroom and John closed the door behind Rose as soon as she entered. "I don't know what it is about you, Rose Tyler, but I feel like I could tell you all of my secrets."

Rose was once again taken aback. At her silence, John continued. "I've been having these dreams, about this man who travels all of time and he goes by this name and it's the same name you keep bringing up. The Doctor. I keep all of them written in this journal and if I didn't just lend it to Matron Redfern I would let you read it." He then looked puzzled. "Can you read?"

Rose was almost quick to point out that she may have not gotten her A levels but she could read rather well, but with how Martha painted her, she had to look sheepish, after all she knew how to do under cover missions, she was a Torchwood agent now as well instead of just a past companion of the Doctor's. "Um, no. My mum never taught me and the people at the hospital didn't exactly help with that either."

John nodded, looking like he was trying to think of something. "Well, once Matron is done, how about we set up a time where I'll read the stories to you. They are rather interesting, if I do say so myself, and maybe it'll help you with that dream of yours."

Rose couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "I'd like that very much Mister Smith."

John returned her smile. "Oh, you can call me John, since we are on a first name basis."

She nodded. "Alright then John, I'm looking forward to it. I best get going now though, guess I should find Martha and apologize, or work it out at least."

He nodded and opened the door. "Have a good day, Rose."

Rose smiled as she left the class room. "And you as well, John."


	3. Human Nature ~ Part 2

A couple of days later, while Rose was cleaning John's room, Matron Redfern came in, his journal in her hands. When she sees Rose, she stops suddenly and does a double take and then shakes her head and continues over to John.

"Are you all right Matron?"

Joan smiled. "Yes, I'm quite all right."

Rose glanced over curiously, before setting back to work dusting off the pieces on his mantle. She had slipped the watch back the day before so everything was back to how the Doctor had instructed it should be.

"So, uh, what did you think?" John asked nervously.

Joan then looked at Rose again and then back to John. "Is it all right to talk in front of her?" She asked quietly to try and not offend the other blond, but Rose heard and she didn't like how just in the tone of Joan's voice it seemed as though she didn't have a liking towards Rose.

Rose turned and morphed her features into innocence. "Should I leave and finish cleaning later, Mr. Smith?"

John turned to her. They had decided that she was to only call him John in private and with that rule in place; Rose swore every time that she had to call him Mr. Smith his face fell slightly, like he didn't like her calling him that. "Oh no, you don't have to leave Ms. Tyler."

At the formal name, Rose slightly scrunched her nose, nodding and turning back around to finish what she was doing. Out of the corner of her eye, however, she swore she thought she saw a small smile grace his lips and soon she was wondering what that meant. They had formed a strange little friendship over the past two days, after he told her of his dreams and she would admit she enjoyed it because she could make believe that the Doctor was still there with her and it was like at the school with Sarah Jane and Mickey all over again. However, she still was extremely cautious with what she said around him.

"Right, well then." Joan started to get John's attention back onto her, since his eyes lingered a bit on Rose. "They're very interesting. You could write a book with this stuff." Joan commented, causing John to blush.

"Really? You think so?" Joan nodded and then came over to him and opened up to one of the pages with a drawing of Rose's face. "But John, doesn't your maid's friend look awfully similar?" She whispered and John looked down and then at Rose before looking back down at the drawing. This page was done long before the arrival of Martha's friend from the hospital.

"Rose?" He nearly squeaked, having forgotten to use the formal name which caused Rose to turn to face him with a look of shock. She quickly schooled her face into one of curiosity.

"Yes?"

John looked back down at the book and then back at Rose. "I – I think that maybe you should leave." Rose simply nodded, not saying a word for she was afraid she would be completely modern and not right in her place. So she picked up her skirts and made her way out.

Once Rose left, John began freaking out. Was he in his dream world? Was this reality? Did his dreams have some truth to them? He expressed his thoughts and Joan was quick to try and to comfort him. She placed a hand on his chest right where his lone heart was. "See, human. Only one heart."

John placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

Joan smiled at him. "Why don't you tell me about your life before you came here? Maybe that'll help with getting a sense of reality again."

John nodded and patted the seat beside him. Joan sat and soon John was telling her all about his life in Gallifrey, a small town in Scotland.

Later that day, Joan and John were talking in between classes. She was trying her best to leave hints here and there that he should ask her to the dance that is taking place in the town a few days away. He doesn't really get the hints, causing Joan to give up and to come right out and ask him, causing a shocked John to fall backwards and down the stairs. At this time, however, Martha was coming down the hall and Rose was coming up the stairs. They had made up after their argument and they had become quite a team. As John fell backwards, Rose tried her best to help catch him but they wound up falling down together. Rose bumped her head on the floor and John had landed on top of her. Both Joan and Martha hurried down the stairs while John was trying to quickly get up off of Rose. Martha went to go check on John, but Joan shooed her away claiming that a simple maid wouldn't know any medical knowledge, so Martha went to Rose, who had still not gotten up.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?" Martha called.

Rose moaned. "Yeah, yeah I can hear ya." She muttered in response. Martha was checking over her, making sure she didn't get a concussion of some sort. Everything seemed to check out just fine.

"Just a bit of shock, I believe. Should still deal with a killer headache so we'll get ya some pain killers and some tea, and you're going to be takin' it easy, you hear me?"

A small smile formed on Rose's lips. "Yes, doctor Martha." She teased quietly; causing Martha to smile as well as she helped the blonde up.

John soon was invading Rose's personal space and checking over her. Martha stood back and watched on, curious to if this is how the Doctor really was with the blonde. Rose, however, still getting over her shock and not thinking too clearly pushed his hands away with a small groan. "Doctor, I'm fine, really. I've had worse than an ol' bump on the head."

John was then quickly ushering her away at that. "Oh I've made you hit your head so hard you've started calling me Doctor again."

At this interaction, Joan's eyes widened briefly. She was certainly jealous but also very curious as to why these two seemed so obsessed with this Doctor character.

"Martha, will you go prepare some tea and bring it to my room? Joan, will you bring some pain killers to my room as well?" John asked as he led Rose to his room.

Once in his room, he sat Rose down on the couch and started fussing over her again, checking on her head. "John!" Rose shouted, causing him to startle back. "Quit it. I'm fine. I just bumped my head. I'm okay."

John, rubbed his neck, and looked down at his feet. "S-sorry." He stuttered. "Actually I should probably apologize for how I treated you earlier as well."

Rose shook her head. "You don't have to."

John nodded. "Yes, I do. You see," he moved to go get his journal, "I've dreamt of you. Same name, same face. You were one of the Doctor's assistants." He showed her the journal, causing Rose to gasp at the accurate drawing of her face in his journal. "Your character, though, just disappears later though." Rose takes the journal and starts flipping through it and then she gets to where she's disappeared and she tears up.

"What's the matter, Rose?" John asks her. "Can you tell me why you've appeared in my dreams before I even knew who you were? How you know of the Doctor too?"

Rose shakes her head and gives the journal back. "They're just dreams and delusions, John. You must be psychic to have dreamed me up a couple of days before I arrived. But that's all this is, a big on going dream. Excuse me."

At this Rose stood and exited the room, passing by Joan, who gave her the pain killers. On the way down to the room she shared with Martha, she passed the doctor in training and Martha soon turned and followed the blonde. Rose popped the pills and sipped her tea, staring blankly ahead. Telling John that the Doctor was all a dream or delusion hurt more than she thought, especially since he was so, so real. Then knowing that the Doctor's subconscious was dreaming of her and how the battle of Canary Wharf doesn't even happen in his mind and how she just disappears hurts more than she can put into words.

Martha comes over and sits down next to her. Rose was still staring at the wall when she felt the bed dip under Martha's weight.

"Rose…" Martha trailed off. At this Rose began to cry and soon she was wrapped up in Martha's arms.

"We'll get him back, Rose. Just you wait. You'll have that happy reunion of yours."

Rose nodded. "I just had to tell him that he wasn't real, Martha. That me appearin' in his dreams was just some crazy coincidence."

Martha pulled back and gave Rose a questioning look. "The Doctor's subconscious is coming through in the form of dreams and he has a journal that he keeps them all in."

Martha's eyes widened. "You didn't think to inform me of this?"

"I thought you knew."

"No, I definitely did not know."

Rose looked down. "Oops, sorry."

Martha smiled. "It's okay. I should probably get back out there and finish what I need to do. You stay here and rest up and I'll be back soon so we can go into town. Sound good?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."


	4. Human Nature ~ Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and things start to pick up a bit. Enjoy! xo

Once Martha was done with her work, she came back to find Rose curled up asleep. The brunette felt bad for the blonde. She couldn't quite imagine what Rose must have felt like when she found out that the Doctor is so close and yet so far away. John, after all, was so different from the man they both knew. Here, she thought, that she was having a rough time coping.

At first, Martha had expected them to be catty towards each other. Something similar to how her mother and her father's girlfriend acted towards each other. That wasn't the case, however. Other than that one fight they had over the fob watch, they had bonded over going through the same experience. They had become quite the pair and when one of them was feeling the weight of everything, they comforted each other. Late at night they would share their stories, where they've traveled, what they've seen. Rose had even shared the story about how the Doctor had changed his face, something Martha hadn't known he could do but was glad she knew now.

Martha walked over to the sleeping Rose and shook her awake, hoping that her bump on the head wasn't anything major. Rose slowly blinked her eyes open and Martha stepped back so that she could sit up. "How ya feeling?" Martha asked.

"Head is no longer hurting. Think that nap really helped. You ready to head into town?" Rose replied.

"Mmhmm. I could use a drink."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

They left, walking down the halls, commenting on how the Doctor would be curious about them getting along so well. Rose had told Martha about the school and Sarah Jane and how after they dropped the journalist off he had asked her all sorts of questions about what had transpired between them. As soon as the impressions started the girls couldn't contain their laughter.

That was when the man they were going on about appeared. They both stopped and looked up at John as though they were two kids who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"And just what is so funny? You've filled the halls with your laughter." John asked.

Rose giggled and shook her head as Martha replied. "Nothing. You wouldn't get it. We were just reminiscing about old times."

"Oh that's right. You used to be rather close with Rose before she was sent to the hospital and my family took you in. Good to see two good friends reunited again. Are you two headed somewhere?"

"We're off to get some fresh air. Don't fret though, John, we'll be perfectly fine." Rose replied.

"She's right. Just poppin' out for a quick walk. We need a change of scenery for just a moment." Martha added.

"Well, alright then. You two just be careful. Can't have anything happen to either one of you." John nodded in dismissal and the trio went in their own direction.

It was quite a chilly night, Rose and Martha had decided to go to the pub but because of the time period the two women had to sit outside to enjoy their drink. They huddled close together for warmth and grumbled about it in between sips.

"You two are so modern." Another woman, who turned out to be Jenny, a fellow maid with them, commented as she sat down.

"We just think it'd be nice to sit inside the warmth to enjoy our beer. Is that such a horrible thing to ask?" Rose replied.

Just then a green flash streaks across the sky. Both Martha and Rose look towards each other before looking back up at the sky. They begin to make apologies about having to leave Jenny to face the cold by herself when John appears. "Now you two, it was just a shooting star. Nothing to worry over."

They both turned around with Rose raising an eyebrow at the man behind them. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?" She teased him.

"I was just…Can I not…You two said you were just going on a walk." He stumbled over his words.

"We got thirsty." Martha replied.

"And you're right. It was probably just a shooting star. We'll head back to the school here shortly." Rose added.

John gave a nod before heading into the pub.

When the girls noticed that he was well inside, they finished their drinks and stood up. "Jenny, you can either come with us or cover for us." Rose commented as she got up from the bench.

"I think I'll just stay here." She replied. The duo nodded and were off. Jenny kept sitting there sipping on her beer when her curiosity finally got the better of her. Ever since Rose had appeared rumors had been going around the staff about the two that had just left her. She had to see what was going on for herself. So she gulped down the last bit of her drink and took off in the direction that Martha and Rose went.

The two companions had come across a field in which they thought that whatever had caused the green flash could have landed. So far, though, they saw nothing. Martha thought it all clear but Rose just had a bad feeling so they stayed hidden in the bushes for a little while longer.

Jenny had found them but stayed a bit behind them and out of their line of vision. The two maids in front of her were huddled together to apparently keep out of sight but all they were doing was looking at an empty field.

That's when one of the students from the school walked across. Rose gripped Martha's forearm and pointed towards the tall, lanky boy. The two watched closely when all of a sudden a ship appeared and the now curious boy walked inside. Martha and Rose shared a look and quickly turned on their heel to head back to the school. The Family was here and it was time to get down to business.


	5. Human Nature ~ Part 4

It had been a couple of days since Rose and Martha had discovered the Family's ship. The two were always on alert even if they continued on acting as if a dangerous alien just hadn't landed nearby.

Rose had finished her duties early that day. She and John had come up with an arrangement that every day after she had finished her chores, he would teach her to read. Once she had read a full page without asking him for much help, he would read a story from his journal. Rose didn't like that she had to pretend not to read but she enjoyed hearing the adventures she had with the Doctor through his point of view so pretending that she couldn't pronounce a word here or there wasn't so bad.

She knew she should have knocked. It was proper etiquette after all. It was just that she had gotten to her favorite part within the book she was rereading with John's "help." John had told her that he was always glad to hear that she had been practicing outside of their sessions and she had read last night the part where Edmund realizes his love for Fanny and she couldn't wait to read it.

So Rose burst in with her brightest smile on display, his name bubbling from her lips in excitement which then quickly caught in her throat causing her to choke on that one word as her eyes widened and her smile turned into one of forced politeness. She had walked in on John and Joan sharing a kiss.

John was blushing, sputtering like a fish to try and to get words out while Joan's shocked expression long since changed to one of sternness. "Miss Tyler you should know to knock by now. It is inappropriate to barge into another's room unannounced."

Rose's eyes flashed at the woman's words and no matter how much she knew that she should just apologize and walk away, the tone in which Joan spoke to her just irked her and she could no longer a hold to early 20th century customs. "I am well aware that it is appropriate to knock, Matron. But if you'll recall I'm a bit mental and tend to forget such common knowledge from time to time. Now if you'll excuse me." She ended, playing up her cover as she closed the door, harder than she meant and practically stomped down the stairs. Rose didn't know exactly what she was feeling, why it seemed like she had snapped. Maybe she really had gone mental. Right now though, she needed to warn Martha about what she had done in case the other girl was reprimanded for her latest actions and to talk to someone who understood. It felt like Reinette all over again and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

With Rose's speedy exit, she missed John's look of amazement. He was even more fascinated by Martha's friend who had come in and shaken up his world. He felt ashamed for what he had been doing to Joan but before Rose came along he did quite fancy her. The guilt eating him up inside from the kiss Rose had witnessed, however, told him who his heart had decided was worthy of being its keeper.

The next day, Martha found Rose cleaning the windows, watching John instruct the boys in their target practice. She couldn't help but to notice how if Rose added any more pressure to her motions, the glass could very well shatter. "You okay there?" She asked.

Rose dropped her hand but the tension didn't leave her body. "He shouldn't be out there. The Doctor hated guns."

"He's not the Doctor, Rose. Just a couple more weeks." Martha tried to reassure.

"I'm tired of waiting. I waited three years and now I've come all this way and I have to see just someone who looks like the Doctor every day. Even then he obviously still kept some of his habits." Rose quipped, rolling her eyes.

"What are you on about?"

Rose sighed and turned around to face her friend. "I'm going to assume he never told you about Reinette…" She trailed off to which Martha replied with a simple nod before the blonde launched into the story of clockwork men, 18th century France, and how he left her on a spaceship with her friend Mickey thousands of years in the future just so he could play knight in shining armor to one of the most famous mistresses of all time.

"So is that why you've been avoiding him?" Martha asked once she was done.

"It's only been a day." Rose huffed before turning back around, rolling her eyes when she noticed that Joan had made her way to John's side.

"You're jealous!" Martha accused.

Rose spun around. "I am not jealous."

"Have you fallen in love with him?" Martha asked.

At this the blonde deflated slightly. "How would you think you would handle coming back to the man you loved with all your heart after years of forced separation to learn he's not really him but just a man who looks like him? Wouldn't you love him just the same too?"

Maratha's heart broke for her friend. Rose had done what the Doctor had thought impossible and she came back to find out that that man was technically trapped in a fob watch. "You know, I used to think I would hate you if we ever met."

Rose looked at the woman in front of her with a shocked expression. "What?"

"The Doctor never really sees me. He only sees his grief at losing you. 'Rose would know what to say. Rose would know what to do.' He would say when he couldn't think of anything. Now knowing that you're just some normal girl like me who gets jealous and uses the avoiding tactic, I now know that you're not this all knowing goddess he makes you seem to be."

The blonde groaned. "He really did that to you? Gods, he can be a right git sometimes." She shook her head. "Thank you, though, for putting up with him despite everything. He shouldn't be left without some kind of hand to hold and you've been that for him so thank you."

The girls shared a smile and a hug before Martha pulled back. "You're welcome, I suppose but I think I'm gonna leave the hand holding to you now. After this I think I'm gonna head back home and finish my training."

Rose nodded. "You'll make a brilliant doctor, Martha Jones."

Martha smiled wide. "Thanks and of course, I'll keep in touch."

"You better." Rose giggled before reaching down and picking up her cleaning supplies. "Let's go get ready for supper, yeah?"

Martha nodded and the two made their way down to the kitchen.


	6. Human Nature ~ Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a disclaimer anything you recognize from the Human Nature episode does not belong to me. All rights go to their respected owners. On another note: I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Edit 5/27/15: Thanks to KaylizWhoTenDavidfan a good portion of this chapter was a repeat of the previous one so I have gone through and deleted the repeated section.

During dinner, Martha couldn't help but to notice how Jenny was acting a bit off. The other maid seemed too stoic, spacey even. And what was with the sniffing thing? It seemed like every time she came close to Rose, Jenny took a big whiff. Did the Family find them because of Rose? The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Either way, she and Rose needed to get the Doctor back and fast.

Once all of the chores of after dinner clean-up were complete, Martha pulled Rose back to the room they shared. Rose barely got a question in before Martha launched into her theory. After the other woman finished, Rose stared at her. The blonde hadn't even thought of what her dimension jump could have done for the Family's hunt. Soon her blank stare turned into a guilty one, she could have brought the family with her and she didn't even know it. She had caused the Doctor to have to face this danger he was hiding away from when he only had a few days left.

Martha noticed the shift in Rose's demeanor and reached out, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "Hey, it's not your fault, yeah? You couldn't have known. Let's go try and get him back so we can fix everything."

Rose nodded as she and Martha made their way to his room. "You think it's time then? Didn't he say not to open it unless it was absolutely necessary?"

"I say them finding us would warrant us opening the watch don't you?" Martha asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, suppose it does." Rose replied.

The two women barged into John's room to find both Joan and John prepping for the dance. The older blonde woman turned to their intruders and looked rather cross with the two younger women. "Really girls, did you both lose your manners in the matter of the same day and forget that you must knock before entering into someone's room?"

Martha and Rose paid no mind as Rose went to the mantle where the watch should be sitting and Martha went to stand near an embarrassed John. Rose searched frantically to find the fob watch but it was nowhere to be found. The blonde turned to her friend. "It's not here." She told her.

The brunette turned to the Time Lord turned human with a frantic look in her eyes. "Do you know what happened to the fob watch that always sat on your mantle?"

"Why, I've no idea what you're referring to Martha." John replied.

Martha groaned in frustration, forgetting all pretenses, hoping that somehow she could get the Doctor to wake up on his own. "C'mon, Doctor, think! The silver fob watch that always sat on your mantle that had a perception filter on it so that whenever you came across it you would forget you had it as soon as you passed it. The watch that was broken. Where did you put it?"

"I've honestly no idea what you're talking about Martha. And I am not a Doctor. You shouldn't listen to Rose and her stories. They're just stories. I am not this made up character. Really I would have thought better of you Martha Jones. Now please take Rose and get out of my room. You both are relieved of your duties. You should both know fact from fiction and I can't have you two running about with false senses of reality."

Both Martha and Rose looked at him stunned. They had never expected such a thing, especially Rose whom he had shared his own Doctor stories with. The blonde looked over at Joan and narrowed her eyes at the older blonde who looked at John proudly. So she was the one for his change! Rose took Maratha's hand and started to slowly pull her back. "C'mon, Martha, it's obvious that John doesn't want us anymore. He has Joan now." She couldn't help but to take a stab at him and she almost reveled in the hurt look John sent her way, almost. If she didn't have to worry about getting the Doctor back and making sure that the Family didn't destroy this town in the search for him then maybe, just maybe she would. She didn't cross the universe for him in order for him to be an arse to her after all.

After the two girls left Joan looked perplexed.

"What is it, Joan?" John asked her, pushing the guilt from hurting the two maids. One was his best friend of sorts and the other, well he wasn't quite sure what he could call Rose, but Joan was the better pick for a wife, she was accomplished and not a house maid and yet something inside him screamed that he was all wrong and he had let the most important people in his life just walk out his door.

"The funny thing is, that you did have a fob watch where Ms. Tyler was looking." Joan replied.

"What?" John was now confused. He remembered no such thing and surely Joan wouldn't fall into Rose and Martha's antics.

Joan laughed humorously. "Don't worry about it. I suppose they seemed so convincing that I thought they were telling the truth. Let's just head to the dance and forget about this, shall we?"

John simply nodded, still speechless as he worked over all that Martha had said, and offered his arm.

Meanwhile Rose and Martha raced to the TARDIS. They had to find something to help in defending this town and the blonde didn't have Torchwood at her disposal. "Where's his sonic screwdriver?!" The blonde called as she searched through the Doctor's room. She had only been in here on a couple of other situations so she still felt rather guilty by searching through it but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"In here!" Martha called back and Rose ran to the console room where Martha was holding up the sonic screwdriver.

"Brilliant! Now let's go stop this family." Rose beamed before the two women ran towards town.

Once they reached the town square they slowed their running to a brisk walk and went towards town hall. "The staff entrance is around back." The older man guarding the door said.

"Not now." Rose and Martha said simultaneously as they walked in through the entrance. There was no time now to deal with formalities.

The two girls sit down across from Joan and the older woman holds back from rolling her eyes. Did they really think that what they said is true? "Listen, we wouldn't be acting this way if it wasn't for it being the utmost importance that we get him back to the way he was. If he doesn't return back to his normal self a lot more casualties could happen. These aliens that are chasing 'im are dangerous and won't take in to consideration any of these people's lives until they get what they want. Martha and I could stop 'em but he's our most important asset and we've got to get him back." Rose explained, her training kicking in.

Joan just looked at her like she was crazy but yet she couldn't shake the feeling that they were telling the truth. "He's different than any other man you've met, isn't he?" Martha asked.

"Yes." Joan answered.

"Sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes, you know, you just know that there's something else in there, something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away, in the dark." Martha tried her best to convince the older woman that what she and Rose spoke of was not really just a story, it was reality, their reality.

"I don't know what you mean. I…" Joan trailed off, glancing over at John who was getting them a drink.

"Yes, you do." Rose said, recognizing that look in the older woman's eye. The look she was sure she had held many a time while looking at the Doctor.

"We're really sorry about what we're going to do and I really hate to be rude but this doesn't even really all matter. He's not going to look at you the same way again but just consider yourself…lucky that he did so even for the briefest of moments." Martha apologized and Rose watched on, mentally planning on how she was going to set the Doctor straight on how badly he treated Martha.

"Oh, really, Rose, Martha. This is really getting out of hand. I must insist that you two leave." John said when he saw the two maids sitting at the table with Joan.

Martha stood, holding out the sonic screwdriver. "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

John just looked at the device and slowly took it out of Martha's hands. Rose stood, hope shining bright in her eyes. "I was wrong to tell you that the man in your journals was just a big dream. Those dreams of yours are really just memories. I may have disappeared but I came back. You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal is real. He's you."

While Rose and Martha were trying to persuade John, they didn't recognized the little girl sitting in the corner with the red balloon smile. The Family had finally found the Doctor.


	7. Family of Blood ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you I teared up and cried a bit while writing this so there's that warning for you. It's also a rather lengthy chapter since I couldn't really find a good place to stop it at so there's the other warning for ya. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Before John could give an answer the rest of the family came barging into the hall, with Father of Mine yelling, "There. Will. Be. Silence!"

Rose and Martha turn that back towards John, creating a protective barricade in front of him, tense and ready for anything.

"All of you! There will be silence!" Father of Mine continued yelling as gangly, creepy looking scarecrows marched in.

"Mr. Clark!" A man yelled, causing both Martha and Rose to focus on him, hoping that the Family wouldn't harm this man. "What's going on?"

Father of Mine turned and shot his blaster at the man who then disintegrated into green smoke. Martha and Rose cringed, hating that the man's life was taking without a second thought. At least now maybe Joan, who had stood in disbelief when the man had started calling out to Father of Mine, would believe what Rose had told her when they had first found her at the dance.

Then there was screaming and panic arose in the party goers. Martha and Rose turned back around to face John.

"Everything we told you." Martha started.

"Just forget it, yeah?" Rose finished.

Before they could do anything else Son of Mine shouted. "We asked for silence!"

At this Rose and Martha slowly turned back around. "Now we've got a few questions for Mr. Smith." Son of Mine continued with a quirked eyebrow. John looked at what was his former student in shock and horror. What was going on? Was what Rose and Martha said really true?

"No, better than that." Daughter of Mine started, making her way to her family from her spot in the corner. "He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

Son of Mine looked at the group with a predatory grin crossing his features. "You took human form."

John looked taken aback. "Of course I'm human. I was born human as were you Baines." He said, trying to make sense of it all. Was this all some sort of sick, cruel joke? Surely Martha and Rose weren't capable of anything like this.

"Ooh. And a human brain too. Simple, thick and dull." Son of Mine said, amused about the whole situation.

"But he's no good to us like this."

"We need a Time Lord."

"Easily done." Son of Mine said as he stepped forward and pointed his blaster at John. "Change back!" He yelled.

Then Mother of Mine and Father of Mine grabbed Rose and Martha from behind, pointing their blasters at their head. "They're your friends, aren't they? Does this scare you enough to change back?" Mother of Mine asked as both Rose and Martha struggled to get out of their hold.

"I don't know what you mean!" John cried out, worried for Rose and Martha who now seemed to have stopped their struggling and were just waiting. But waiting for what? Why wouldn't they continue their fight?

"Wait, Martha told me about Smith and the Matron." Mother of Mine said. "That woman there." She motioned to the older blonde standing next to John.

Son of Mine went to go grab Joan and brought her in front of him, holding his blaster towards her. "Have you enjoyed being human, Doctor? Has it taught you wonderful things?" He asked. "Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maids or Matron? Friend, lover, or past lover? Your choice."

At this Rose rears her head back and head butts Father of Mine in the nose before she turns the tables. She's now using Father of Mine as a human shield, pointing the blaster at the other Family members. "Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt." She calls out, her team leader tone shining through as she barks the orders.

"The former lover has fire." Son of Mine says in appreciation.

Before anything else could happen, Tim Latimer opens the fob watch, releasing some of the golden essence of the Doctor. "Bad Wolf….Time Lord…." The voice whispers causing the Family to go into a frenzy allowing Martha to mimic Rose's new position with her own human shield of Mother of Mine. Tim then quickly shuts the watch and continues to watch on from the corner. Hopefully that helped the Doctor's companions enough that they could save everyone.

"And so does the maid." Son of Mine commented.

"Oh would you just shut it." Rose commented causing the lanky boy to turn and look at her. Rose's eyes had turned more golden at the whispered words of her alter ego and it didn't go unnoticed by Daughter of Mine.

"Careful, brother. We do not know this one's power and this is all for you to live forever." The young girl spoke up.

"Shoot you down." He said raising his blaster towards Rose.

Martha raised the blaster in the air and shot at the ceiling. "Leave 'er alone!"

"You would be gone quicker than you could pull the trigger anyway." Rose commented, feeling Bad Wolf's song enter into the edges of her consciousness.

"You wouldn't really do such a thing." Son of Mine proclaimed.

"Try it mate. You'd be terribly surprised." Rose quipped.

Son of Mine then looks over at John, watching the man's frantic looks between each of the three women. The man looked as though he wanted to do something yet he seemed so lost. It seemed as though this human version of the Time Lord had never seen Rose or Martha act this way. The lanky boy lowered his blaster.

"Doctor, go. Get everyone out. There's a side door just behind you. Take the Matron and run." Martha said. When there was no movement she shouted. "That's you, Mr. Smith. Take them and get to safety."

Joan, who had been released from Son of Mine's grip, hurried over to John. Joan finally seeing enough reason in all the madness listened to what Martha said. "Alright, everybody out, now. Do as she says." She pulls John along with her, who is still casting a rather shocked look towards Rose. The older woman bit down her pang of jealousy and helped to get everyone out of the hall, hoping that the two women left inside knew what they were doing.

Both Rose and Martha toss their human shields back towards their other family members, still holding their blasters towards the Family. "Don't try anything!" Rose shouts.

"Or sonny boy here gets it." Martha finished.

"We could take the blonde until we get the Doctor back. She's got time energy running through her." Father of Mine comments as they start to advance on the duo.

"Wouldn't even try it mate. You'd wind up as gold dust before you got anything out of me." Rose states.

"You're not gonna get anywhere near her. Got it." Martha threatens before two scarecrows come up behind them and hold them against their straw bodies.

"Get the guns!" Son of Mine orders. And they do just as Rose and Martha push themselves away and run outside.

"What are you doing?! Don't just stand there!" Rose shouts out as she sees John and the Matron standing by the gate.

"God you're rubbish as a human." Martha quips as the two women run past the couple, each grabbing John's and Joan's arm, pulling them along with them as they run back to the school.

As soon as they run past the gate, the close the big iron door and run inside. John takes a bell and begins ringing it as he shouts, "Take arms!"

Rose runs over, looking shocked. "What are you doing?!"

John looks down at her. "You wanted me to fight, didn't you? There's one thing this school teaches and that is to stand together."

She shakes her head adamantly. "No, not like this. He wouldn't fight like this. The Doctor wouldn't fight like this." She tries to persuade him.

"But I'm not the Doctor am I? I'm just a human with wild dreams." He replies back before taking off to order the boys to man their stations.

Rose just looks on in horror as a single tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away as she feels Martha's hand on her shoulder. "C'mon we can go try to find out something else to do besides this madness."

The blonde nods at her friend, grateful for her presence as the two race upstairs and try to figure something out besides sending these boys into battle. They had to find that watch.

Joan watching all of this take place decided to run after the pair. She had to figure out what was going on for her own sanity. The trio didn't even notice Tim Latimer as they ran past. The small blonde boy was sitting in a corner holding the watch close to his chest, hearing the Doctor to order him to keep him hidden and safe and to not open the watch.

Rose and Martha were tearing apart John Smith's room even more so than what the Family had done previously when Joan walked in. "Will someone please tell me what is going on? Because you two and the murderers now at the school's doorstep are saying things that I've only ever read in this book." She holds up John's Journal of Impossible Things.

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside the watch. I mean it's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch." Martha explained.

"And 'alien' means not from abroad, I take it." Joan comments.

"Exactly. He was born on another planet." Rose remarked.

"A different species?" Joan asked.

Both girls look up from their search and nod their heads.

"Then tell me, in this fairy tale, who are you two?" Joan asks.

"I was in that book. I am that Rose. The Rose that just disappears. 'Cept I didn't disappear. I was torn from this universe and sent to another after trying to help the Doctor save the universe from the Daleks and the Cybermen. He just doesn't know that I found a way back to 'im without collapsing both universes like he said was possible." Rose answered.

"Just a friend. I'm not as special as Rose." Martha replies.

"Stop it. You are too. You are brilliant Martha Jones and he doesn't take just any ol' person with him on his travels, he only takes the best." Rose said, looking pointedly at Martha.

The other woman looked over and gave her friend a grateful smile.

"You're both human then I take it?" Joan then asked.

"Yes. Sort of. Well it's complicated." Rose replied. "Martha certainly is. Me, however, well that's definitely too long of a story to tell right now, but I am still mostly human."

"I've got to go." Joan replied, all of the information they supplied was beginning to be too much for her.

"But if we find that watch we can stop this." Martha tried to get the older woman to stay with them.

"Those boys are going to fight. I may not be a doctor but I am still their nurse." Joan replied before fleeing the room.

The two women go back to searching the room and after a few more minutes of searching and coming up with nothing they both groan in frustration and swipe objects off of the shelves before going back to where John and Joan are.

The Family had made their way inside the school and the headmaster was added to the casualties list. Everyone was running frantically about while John, Joan, Martha, and Rose were trying to get all of the boys out and far away from the school.

They finally made it out themselves, Martha and Rose leading the way to where the TARDIS used to be when they heard Father of Mine shouting the Doctor's name. The group turn to see the Family standing in front of the blue box.

"No." Rose gasps as she squats down in the bushes to remain unseen.

"You recognize it don't you?" Martha asked John.

"I've never seen that in my life." He replied.

"Do you remember its name?" Martha tried again.

"I'm sorry, John but you wrote about it. You dreamt of a blue box." Joan chimed in.

"But I'm John Smith." John started, his voice breaking as all of the emotion of the day was beginning to wear it him. "Aren't I?" He looked to Rose who finally took her eyes off the ship that had once been her home.

She looked at him with an apologetic look, fighting the urge to take his hand.

He groaned in despair. "Why can't I be John Smith? With his life, his job, his love? Isn't he a good man?" He then turned to look at Joan causing Rose's heart to break in two. The first time she's ever heard him speak of the "L" word and it's not pointed towards her. Martha takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, hoping to reassure her friend.

"Yes, yes he is." Joan reassures John.

"Then why can't I stay?" He asks, emotion filling his voice.

"Because we need the Doctor." Martha offers.

"So what am I then? Am I just a story?" He wonders before getting up and running off.

Before Joan or Martha could get up to chase after him, Rose in on her feet running at full speed to catch up to him. When she does, she takes him by the hand. John turns around, tears in his eyes and looks at Rose in wonderment. "And yet here you are, quite literally the girl from my dreams. What does that say about me, Rose? What does all of this mean?"

Rose was rather close to tears herself. She had never seen the Doctor cry before and it made her want to cry. "This says that you are the man the Doctor would be if he wasn't so guarded. This says that you are the man he wishes he could be."

"So is that why you left him?" John asked.

"No. The reason I seemingly disappear is because I was taken. I found my way back though and I'm not going to go anywhere again. You are absolutely brilliant John Smith but right now we need the Doctor more than ever cause Martha and me can't do this on our own. I don't have the proper resources to even be of any help so please just wake up the Doctor and I promise you I will always be there to remind him of you and the kind of man that he can be." Rose replied.

Before John can respond Martha and Joan come running up behind them. "I know somewhere we can hide." Joan explained and took off towards the Cartwright's house. Martha looked between John and Rose before the blonde motioned for the other woman to go ahead. Rose took John's hand and began running along with the other women, hoping that she could provide some comfort to the man running next to her.

Once they reach the house they all gather around the small kitchen table. After a moment of silence, John speaks up. "I must go and see them before anyone else is killed."

"No you can't." Joan replied. "Martha, there's surely something that can be done."

"Not without the watch." The brunette replied.

"Aren't you his companion? Both of you surely there's something you two can do. Why is it that you do for him? Why do you travel with him?" John asked, the momentary calm he had bubbled over into anger. He just wanted things to be done and over with so that he could have his regular life back.

"Because he's lonely." Martha replied.

"And that's what you want me to become?" John asked, looking back and forth between Martha and Rose. Sure Rose said she wouldn't leave him again but what's there stopping her from getting taken from him again?

There was then a knock on the door. Martha and Rose look at each other before Rose turns to answer the door. "What if it's them?" Joan calls out.

Rose raises her hand and wiggles her fingers. "Not exactly fully human remember? I'll be alright." She then turns on her heels and answers the door. She nearly sags with relief when she sees that it's Tim Latimer.

"I brought you this." He said, holding out the watch.

"Oh you brilliant boy!" Rose cries, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "How I wish you would have brought this to us sooner." She then pulls back and takes the watch out of his hand. "And I've got a few choice words for you later." She says to the watch before coming back into the kitchen, Tim following behind her.

"Hold it." Rose pleads, holding the watch out to John.

"I won't." He replies, standing up and trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"Please, just hold it." Rose tries again.

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held." Tim speaks up.

"If you had the watch this entire time, why didn't you return it to us sooner?" Joan asked.

"Because it was waiting. Then I became afraid." Tim replied.

"Why were you afraid?" Joan wondered.

"Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun." Tim began.

"Stop it." John requested, he didn't want to hear it.

"He's ancient and forever." Tim kept on. "He burns at the center of time, and he can see the turn of the universe."

Martha and Rose looked at each other. They had never heard a more accurate description of the Doctor.

"Stop it. I said stop it!" John yelled. He couldn't listen to this. This was the man Martha and Rose wanted him to become? He couldn't do it. He didn't want it.

"And he's wonderful." Tim said, once again ignoring John's pleas. At this Rose and Martha share a smile. All that Tim said was absolutely true.

Then there was explosions and they all race to the window, watching as missiles light up the sky before bombing the village.

"The watch!" John cried, as he took it out of Rose's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rose cried.

"Can't you hear it?" Tim asked.

John pulled the watch close to his chest. "It's like he's asleep. Waiting to waken."

"Why did he speak to me?" Tim wondered.

In a voice very much like the Doctor's John explained. "Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing…" He then trails off, inhaling deeply. John looks up from the watch frightened to look at Rose who was now trying to school her hopeful features into a neutral one. "Is that how he talks?"

Rose nods.

"That's him. Now all you have to do is open it and he's back." Martha explains.

"You knew all along and you watched as Nurse Redfern and I…" He trailed off yet again, not wanting to say the words.

"I didn't know how to stop you and then I thought with Rose here that you would defer away from Joan and you wouldn't have to hurt her. Rose is the Doctor's love. He was devastated when she was taken from him. He still was hurtin' when I started travellin' with him and so I thought that I could help him move on but then the Family happened and Rose came back. Isn't that a wonderful thing in and of itself? You said Rose couldn't come back and yet here she is!" Martha said.

"But what about if Rose didn't…come back? What then?" He asked.

"We don't have time for what ifs now, John. I did come back and that's all that matters." Rose speaks up stepping closer to him.

"You came back for him though and you got met with me." John replied.

"And I loved getting to know you. Really I did. The thing is we need him. People are dying and we need him. I need him."

"Would you stay with me if I just gave them this watch? It's what they need in order for them to stop this, is it not? Would you stay with me, Rose?"

Rose stepped forward, if she took another step they would be touching. "I would stay with you yes."

"But?" John asked, knowing that there was something else.

"Right now, I'm not sure that would satisfy them. Once they get their hands on his essence then they live forever continuing to take over the world until they all get eternal life and I can't let that happen." Rose replied.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." The Doctor's voice came out once again.

Rose's eyes lit up and she took his hand. "John, he's so close. Just open the watch and we can do it together. I'm here now John and you won't go back to being lonely 'cause I've come back. He's now always got a hand to hold and he won't be unloved 'cause I love him so very much and he won't ever go a day again without knowing it even if he doesn't say it back to me."

"He doesn't tell you he loves you? What kind of man would do that? If I was with you, I would tell you every day, multiple times each day."

Rose looked down and sniffed. "Could you guys leave us alone for a mo'?"

Martha nodded, motioning for the other two to step outside the house. Rose then lead John to the bench alongside the wall and sat down with him. "Oh, where do I even begin?" She asked herself, looking down at their still clasped hands. Slowly, Rose raised her head back up at John. "Do you remember the feeling you had when you dreamed about me?"

John nodded.

"That is how I know the Doctor loves me. Sure it'd be nice to hear every once in a while but I know that's not who the Doctor is. The Doctor is all those things that Tim said but to me he's even more than that. He's brilliant and absolutely fantastic and really all he needs is a hand to hold to remind him that he is those things beside the oncoming storm. You wouldn't be forgotten. You will always be remembered in that too long embrace, by the lingering touch, by the longing look that he thinks that I can't see, by that look he gives me when I've done something he doesn't expect. So please open the watch because I need the Doctor more than ever."

At this she took his hand that was holding the watch and then images began flashing between the both of them. Wedding bells and babies and walks with two children and then growing old and dying together. Both John and Rose pull back, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you see that?" John asked.

"Yeah, but that's one of the many adventures that the Doctor can never have." Rose replied.

"But I can have that life with you Rose. We can have that life together."

Rose sadly shakes her head. "I don't think I could ever go back to the ordinary." Before John could look away from her she reached out and turned his head to face her. "But just know this John. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Another explosion lights up the otherwise dark room, causing John to look down at the watch one last time. "Then I'll do it. But before I do…" He trails off and leans his head down towards Rose and kisses her with all the love he had held onto. When he pulled back, he smiled sadly. "I wanted you to know what it feels like to have someone who isn't afraid to truly show you that they love you back."

There was another explosion and this time John stood up and gave one last loving look towards Rose before opening the watch. It wasn't like when he regenerated but more like when Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The gold energy poured into the Doctor, causing his body to convulse as his body got used to having Gallifreyan DNA once more. As soon as the change was over his body dropped to the floor. Rose jumped up and tried her best to help ease the fall. When the Doctor opened his eyes he gave her a wide smile. "Rose Tyler. Hello!"

Rose easily returned the smile with one of her own. "Hello."

Before the Doctor could respond, there was yet another explosion. "We've got an attack to stop, don't we?"

"Yeah, that's us alright." She then helped him stand.

"You got my screwdriver?" He asked.

"Martha does." She replied.

"Ah, yes. Martha Jones." He said as if remembering that he had someone else besides Rose with him.

"Yes, Martha. Brilliant one she is. Now what do we need to do?" Rose asked.

"You and Martha go get my TARDIS back. There's a code number, oh, eleven I believe that will allow you to fly her to a nearby area close to where I'll be. Just lock onto the signal that the Family's ship is giving off and that should do and I'll handle the rest."

Rose nodded. The Doctor took her hand and ran outside of the house where the others were waiting. "Martha Jones!" He exclaimed before he was engulfed in a hug. He wrapped the arm that wasn't currently connected to the hand holding Rose's around her shoulders. "Good to see you too. Don't happen to know where my screwdriver is?"

Martha pulled back with a smile and handed the sonic device to the Doctor. "Right then. I must get going. Village to save and all that. Rose knows what to do." The Doctor babbled before turning to look at Rose. He then wrapped her into a bone crushing hug. He wished he could say more, wished he could keep her at his side always so that way he would know that she would never leave it again but what he was about to do was too dangerous and he couldn't risk losing her so soon after getting her back. "Be safe, my Rose." He whispered in her ear before giving her one last squeeze and running off towards the field where the Family's ship was.


	8. Family of Blood ~ Part 2

Once the TARDIS was put in the place the Doctor requested, Martha and Rose changed back into their usual clothes. They both expressed how good it felt to be back in jeans again before Rose fell very somber.

"What is it, Rose?" Martha asked as she noticed her friend's smile diminishing.

"I've got to go talk to Joan. She's going to have so many questions and I'm not even sure the Doctor is going to tell her goodbye. He didn't even so much as look at her before he ran off." Rose explained.

"No, you stay here. I'll go do it. You stay here and get ready for that big reunion of yours that you finally get to have." Martha smiled gently.

"You sure? We could go together." Rose offered.

Martha squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "I can do it. I want to. Just make sure he doesn't leave me, yeah?"

"I would never dream." Rose replied before she wrapped the other woman in her arms. "Thank you again for watching him, being there for him."

Martha easily returned the embrace. They had become rather good friends during their time together in Edwardian England and the brunette wondered if leaving the Doctor and Rose after they finished up here was really the best option. Then again she wasn't sure if she could stick around the two while they were reuniting. She and Rose had promised each other to stay in touch so maybe the blonde could talk the Doctor into coming back to get her after a while.

The girls separated and Martha headed out to talk with Joan one last time while Rose familiarized herself with the TARDIS again.

When Joan heard footsteps and the door opening, she moved to go look out the window. "Is it done?" She asked.

"Yeah, it should be. Rose and I heard an explosion so he should be dealing with them shortly." Martha answered.

Joan turned around at the sound of Martha's voice. "Oh my, what have you got on?" She then lowered her head. "Pardon my rudeness, I guess this is what you normally wear then?"

Martha came further into the room. "Yeah, it is."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Rose and Joh…the Doctor?"

"Rose and I thought it would be a good idea for one of us to come talk with you before we left and so I came." Martha explained.

Joan nodded. "I guess thank you for that then. Does this Doctor person not know how to say goodbye?"

"I think they hurt him too much. Well, so I've gathered from my time with him and what Rose has told me."

Joan sighed. "The police and army are the school. Parents have come to take the boys home. I should probably go. They'll have so many questions. I just don't know what I'll say."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Martha offered.

"Where is he? John Smith." Joan clarified at the end.

"I assume he's somewhere inside the Doctor. He couldn't have been that way all because of a machine. Surely that human side is in 'im somewhere." Martha offered.

"So he really is like a story. Do you think he would change back?"

Martha shook her head. "Probably not. I guess if Rose asked maybe he would but I don't think she ever will. She was heartbroken when she first found him as John Smith."

"I guess even that love was fake as well then. As soon as Rose came I noticed a change within him." Joan spoke quietly as she fiddled with her dress.

"No, I don't think it was. I think it was genuine. The Doctor cares about a lot of people, loves a lot of people but Rose seems to have wiggled her way into his hearts in a way we couldn't have. I think I'll always love that daft alien but I'll love him enough to let him go to let him have his happiness because after all he's been through he deserves it." Martha tries to comfort the older woman.

Joan nods. "Then I guess that is what I am supposed to do as well. Thank you, Martha for coming to talk with me and I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Martha smiled. "You're welcome and thank you for your apology. I best be on my way. Don't want anyone to worry."

"Before you go can you answer me this one question?" Joan asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If he hadn't chosen this place here on a whim, would anyone here have died?"

Martha bit her lip and lowered her head. She knew that anywhere the Doctor went destruction usually followed. She felt bad but it was the truth. He was just jeopardy friendly and all who came anywhere near him faced the after math.

Joan watched Martha carefully and when she saw her with that sad look upon her face, Joan had her answer. "You can go." The older blonde dismissed.

Martha nodded and turned around to head back to the TARDIS.

Unbeknownst to the other companion, there was a similar conversation happening in the console room. While the Doctor was giving the Family their punishment, the TARDIS had locked Rose away in her room. Once all of the members were gone, Rose was let out and she immediately made her way to find the Doctor.

He was bent over the console, hands bracing himself on the railing. His was rising in a way that signaled he was taking deep breaths although Rose knew that he easily didn't have to. The blonde slowly approached him and when she was with in close enough distance she spoke up. "Doctor?" She asked quietly.

The Doctor raised his head, his eyes widening as though he hadn't expected to see Rose standing there. Then she was engulfed and nearly knocked over by the sheer force of him hugging her. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her nose into his suit's fabric to take in his scent. Oh yes, she was finally home.

"I'm sorry, Rose. So, so sorry." He whispered into her hair.

Rose ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. She wasn't entirely sure what he was apologizing for. He buried his face into her neck, holding her as close as he possibly could. He had her back. She was here in his arms and he had shown her a life that they could never have together and yet here she was petting his hair like she always did when she was comforting him. "I can't give you that Rose but I can't lose you again either and I won't be able to protect you like I should if I'm him." He muttered.

Rose moved back so she could look him in the face. His features were full of conflict and concern. "Oh, Doctor. I didn't try my hardest to find a way back so I could have that kind of life. I promised you forever, didn't I? And I plan on keeping it, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, pulling her into another embrace which she easily returned.

Then there was a knock before Martha walked in. Rose and the Doctor stepped back from one another and turned to face Martha.

"Right then. Molto Bene." The Doctor nodded.

"How was she?" Rose asked.

"She'll be okay. Time we get goin', right Doctor?" Martha then turned to face him.

"Right you are, Martha Jones." He nodded his head before stepping forward. "And thanks for looking after me."

The two shared a hug with Rose watching on with a smile. There was then another knock at the door. The two separated with Martha turning around to open the door.

"Tim, Timothy, Tim!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Tim said. "And thank you, because I've seen the future, and I now know what must be done." He kept his eyes trained on the Doctor. "It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight." Martha replied.

"I think we do." Tim said.

"But you could get hurt." Rose spoke up, poking her head in between Martha and the Doctor.

"Well so could you, traveling 'round with him, but that's not gonna stop you." He retorted. Both of the girls smiled to themselves.

"Tim," The Doctor started, "I'd be honored if you'd take this." He held out the fob watch to the boy.

Tim took it and looked over it before looking back up at the Doctor. "I can't hear anything now."

"No. It's just a watch now but keep it with you for good luck." He replied.

"Look after yourself." Martha stepped forward and gave him a hug.

Rose followed after her friend and smiled when the boy went to hug her. "May I see the watch?" Rose asked softly.

Tim looked up at her with a small look of confusion but handed it over. Rose clasped it in her hands and soon it was glowing with a golden energy and her eyes were gold as well. As soon as it happened, it passed and Rose handed the watch back over to Tim. Within the circles Bad Wolf was now engraved. "You will be kept safe as long as you have that with you." She told him before kissing his head.

When she walked back to join the other two, they both gave her a questioning look that she just returned with a smile. The Doctor just shook his head, he would find out later, and ushered the two women back inside the TARDIS. Just before he entered himself, he grinned over at Tim. "You'll like this bit."

He closed the door behind him and danced around the console as he flipped switches and turned knobs causing the TARDIS to dematerialize.

What was years later for Tim Latimer was minutes later for the trio as they stood far away from the memorial service, pinning poppies on one another. The four shared in a smile. The trio stayed for the service and simply waved as they left. The watch had kept Tim safe and the trio had their next adventure ahead of them.

The Doctor was once again dancing around the console. "Alright, so where to next?"

"I would like to go back home, Doctor." Martha replied.

"What?" The Doctor looked shocked, she hadn't shown any sign of wanting to leave before.

"I want to go back, finish my training, let you two catch up without me about. Cause it's time for me to listen to my own advice. I had this friend, Vicky, and she used to talk nonstop about this boy and he never even saw her. He only cared about her when she cared so much more. I told her time and time again to get out and she never listened. So this is me, getting out." Martha answered.

The Doctor nodded. He flipped a few more switches and landed back in Martha's time a few blocks away from her flat. "Here we are." He announced.

Rose walked forward and hugged her. "Thank you again and you better keep in touch." She gave her a slight squeeze. "You're brilliant Martha Jones and don't you ever forget it."

When the two girls pulled back they shared a smile. "You know, you're right. I was pretty brilliant wasn't I?" Martha asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you were."

"If I call, when I call, you better come running, got it?" Martha turned and looked at the Doctor.

He nodded with a small smile. "Got it." He then came over and hugged her and when they pulled back Martha waved and walked out of the TARDIS and headed home.

There was a few moments of silence before Rose's phone chirped indicating a text message. The blonde pulled it out and smiled reading the text from Martha. "She got home, alright." Rose told the Doctor as he made his way back up to the console.

"Good. That's good." There was a moment of silence before he looked back up at Rose. "How'd you two happen?"

Rose smiled, remembering a conversation that she and Martha had while the Doctor was still John Smith. "Don't you worry about it. What you should be worrying about is how poorly you treated her." Rose then nudged him. "You could have treated her with a bit more respect than you did, you know. It's like your rudeness went up by ten after I left. Making her feel like she wasn't worth traveling with you or that she was any less brilliant than she actually was. You should honestly apologize to her."

The Doctor looked at Rose with wide eyes, he hadn't seen the Tyler turned on him like this since he was big eared and she was standing in between him and a Dalek. He knew she had truth in her words and he simply nodded.

"When she comes back to traveling with us you better." Rose told him.

He nodded again before he began fiddling with the console knobs, he was feeling like a berated child.

"Now, we have yet to get to Barcelona so how 'bout we try to finally get there this time, yeah?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked up at her with a wide smile before dancing about the console. "Barcelona, here we come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I was planning on ending it, unless you guys would like to see more because plot bunnies have arisen if you would like to read more. This story would get a new name and the chapters would turn into the titles of the episodes because the rest of it will be like a rewrite of the rest of the Tenth Doctor's series with the bonus of Rose being in it more than what she was in the second and fourth season. The continuation would allow me to write some things I've been wanting to for a while including Donna/Rose friendship, Master/Rose interaction, and Metacrisis stuff as well (I can't say too much or it will give my ideas away). A sequel would also be in the works as well if you guys wish for this story to continue so let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favorting, etc.
> 
> EDIT (11/24/2014): After an overwhelming response to continue my story, I have decided I will. The new title for it will be If I Could Hold On. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I do have to put my plot bunnies down in an outline now and have quite a bit to do so...
> 
> Thanks so much you guys and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!


	9. Blink ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an overwhelming amount of feedback of you all wanting me to continue this story here is the next chapter! I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who read, favorite, follow, and review. You guys are seriously the best :) Now onto the next chapter, or episode really, which is Blink.

The TARDIS was flying as should have been until suddenly there was a big jerk throwing the Doctor and Rose forward, nearly making Rose face plant into the grating instead of just landing on top of the console like the Doctor had the luxury of doing. There was another jolt and loud beeping while the Doctor ran about, panicking, trying to figure out what was going on.

Just as suddenly as everything began to go wrong, it stopped. Rose let go of her death grip on the railing and turned to face the Doctor. "Gods, I forgot what a horrible driver you could be." She teased him with her tongue tipped grin.

He just looked at her like a hurt puppy. "I am not a bad driver. That wasn't even me anyway."

"So you're tellin' me that yet again we are not anywhere near Barcelona." She stated like she knew that that was fact instead of wondering.

The Doctor gave her a sheepish look before quickly pulling on his brown Janis Joplin coat. "Could be a whole different, wonderful world out there though."

Rose smiled. "There could be something dangerous. After all there had to be something big to pull in the TARDIS like that."

He nodded, trying to hold back his grin. "We should just wait in here. Make sure the ol' girl is okay and then continue on our way."

They looked at each other very stoically before practically bursting at the seams as they grin at each other. The Doctor takes Rose's hand as he runs down towards the door. They burst through and take a look around at their new surroundings. "It's just a car park." Rose comments.

"Well, that's just odd." The Doctor replies as they look about, making their way further into the building.

They walk into the office building that's attached to the parking garage and the Doctor suddenly stops causing Rose to bump into him. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Rose, don't blink. You see this statue in front of you? It's actually a killing machine. If you blink, it'll move and come closer towards you. Be on the lookout for others for they don't travel alone." The Doctor informed her.

Rose nodded looking about for other angel statues. When she looked behind her, she startled. There was another angel statue standing by the TARDIS. "Um, Doctor, there's another by the TARDIS."

Despite what he had said, the worry for his TARDIS got the best of him and he turned around to look. "They want it's time energy. That's what they feed off on. They must have picked up on it as we were traveling across."

There was a strong gust of wind that came from behind them and the Doctor quickly turned back around. The angel had moved and now was standing directly behind them, bearing its teeth and claws. "Oh Rose, I am so, so sorry."

Rose turned around and blinked because she was startled that the angel moved. "It moved!"

There was another gust and Rose turned back around. The angel that was by the TARDIS was now behind her. Rose did her best to not look away, to not blink. She held on for as long as she could but as soon as she felt herself no longer being able to not blink, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what would happen. She had just gotten back to him and now she was about to be separated again and this time she felt it would be even more permanent.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." And with that Rose blinked and the angel touched her and she was transported.

He felt her hand disappear from his and he couldn't believe that yet again he couldn't protect her, couldn't keep her safe. He was tired of having her ripped from him that he didn't even have the will to figure out why the angels were there in the first place. So the Doctor blinked and he was transported.

Rose landed in a newly abandoned home. She looked about in every room, hoping to figure out just where and when she had been taken too. She also hoped with all her might that this wasn't the end for her and the Doctor. She found her way back to him once, she could do it again.

The Doctor landed just outside of a mansion. The iron gate had not been locked and something was screaming at him to go take a look around. So following his gut feeling he began making his way up the path.

Rose made her way out of the house that turned out to be more like a mansion you would see in Scooby Doo and saw someone make their way up the same path. As she got closer she could make out the form that she could always point out no matter where or when she was. "Doctor!" She yelled before she took off running.

The Doctor was lost in thought as he walked up the path, mourning the loss of Rose Tyler, again. That was then when he heard his name and he looked up and saw a mess of blonde hair coming his way. The universe was kind to him for once for there she was. He grinned and took off running. The two of them wind up meeting in the middle, wrapping each other in a tight embrace. The Doctor picks Rose up and spins her around. Both of them tucked their heads into the other's neck. "I thought I lost you again." He whispered.

"I would have found my way back." Rose replied.

The Doctor gave Rose one last squeeze before setting her down. "Now, we've got to figure out how to get the TARDIS back and why there's Weeping Angels about. What was up there?"

"Just a big house. Scooby Doo like really. It looked abandoned." Rose replied.

"Shall we go take a look then?"

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't really see anything up there, then again I didn't really know what I was looking for."

The Doctor smiled. "Allons-y Rose Tyler!" He took her hand and they made their way up to the house. When they got to the front porch, the Doctor felt a sense of déjà vu. "I think I've seen this before."

Rose turned to look at the Doctor with wide eyes. "What'd ya mean?"

"I've seen this place. In a picture or something." He then let go of her hand and began to pace trying to think. Once he figured it out, he jumped and smiled, starting to dig through his pockets to find a folder. When he found it he pulled it out and began flipping through it.

"Where did you get that?" Rose asked.

"A girl by the name of Sally Sparrow. Martha and I were dealing with a lizard problem and she gave it to me." He explained while still reading through the folder. "Did you find a room that over looked a garden and had a crystal chandelier?" He then asked after he was through.

"Uh, yeah. Up the stairs and down the hall. Third door on the right." Rose directed before following him up the same path she just described.

She walked in after he had already made it to the room, cause ever hyper him took the stairs two at a time and practically ran to the room. He was writing on the wall in big, black letters with a marker she wasn't sure where he got it from. "Doctor, what's going on?"

He turned around once he was done. "Sorry to say we're stuck here for a bit. The girl, Sally Sparrow, well she finds this place in our time and she helps us get the TARDIS back. We've got to find a video camera, make a timey wimey detector, and pass along a message. So what'd ya say, Rose Tyler, still don't mind getting stuck with me?"

Rose giggled. "Definitely don't mind getting stuck with you, Doctor."


	10. Blink ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed! Love you guys so much. If you follow me on tumblr you could have possibly read this first part already since I posted it as a teaser. Sorry it's taken me so long to finally complete it, finals week and all that jazz but I'm on winter break so expect more (hopefully) frequent updates. Please let me know what you think!

A couple of months have passed since the Doctor and Rose landed back in 1969. They had their own flat together, Rose worked as a waitress at the café a few blocks down (she refused to work in a shop again), and she had a taste of what a domestic life with the Doctor would be like. Rose kept it to herself but she most definitely didn't mind it one bit. She rather enjoyed the small little life they made. She wasn't quite sure what the Doctor thought about it but when they got bored they would go find something to get into and that would quell the craving to do something that wasn't routine out of the way.

Rose came home from a dinner shift one night to find the Doctor sitting on the couch, the evening news playing in the background, fiddling with a device in his hand. She hung up her jacket and tossed her keys on the table before making her way over to him. Rose leaned over the back of the couch, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Get any farther on the detector thing?"

The Doctor turned his head and placed a kiss on her head before returning to the device in his hands. "Almost there. You think we could back to the hard ware shop before or after your shift tomorrow?"

She smiled, kissing the top of his head before running her hands through his hair. "Yeah, we could do that. I've got tomorrow off anyway so we could go whenever."

He looked up at her. "Really? I thought you said that you had the opening shift tomorrow."

"They got someone else to cover it so I'm all yours tomorrow."

The two share in a grin before Rose leaves to go make tea. "So what part do we need for the device to be finished?"

"Well, it's a part of a tape. The part where the film wraps around. That will then work as the detector." He explains as he sets the device down, done tinkering with it for the moment.

"So then we just walk about and wait for it to ding to indicate that there's a disturbance in the rift?" Rose asked as she walked back over with a mug of tea for each of them.

"Yup." He pops the p, taking the mug from Rose.

Rose nods, then sits down next to the Doctor, tucking herself into his side. When it seems like she's settled, the Doctor drapes an arm around her as they tune into the news, after all there was supposed to be a moon landing today.

A couple of weeks later, Rose and the Doctor were exploring through the building that would be the car park that they ran into the Weeping Angels. The scanner was beeping as the pair was weaving up and down the halls trying to find the exact location of where they would run into Billy Shipton. After about ten minutes of following the steady beeping it began to pick up its pace and then it dinged and there came Billy Shipton sliding down the wall.

"Welcome!" Called the Doctor as they hurried over to the newcomer.

"Where am I?" Billy asked.

"1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to." The Doctor replied.

"Well, you've got the talk about it to look forward to. 'fraid you've missed it by a couple of weeks." Rose added.

"Oh don't tell him that. Crush all his excitement." The Doctor turned to Rose.

"I don't care. Just how did I get here?" Billy asked.

"Same way we did; touch of an angel. Same one probably since you ended up in the same year." The Doctor explained as he moved to sit next to Billy.

"Oh no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule is nasty business. You always feel like you wanna puke your guts out no matter how use to it you are, trust me. Just sit a while." Rose cautioned.

Billy just looked back and forth between Rose and the Doctor confused before the Doctor piped up again. "Fascinating race, the weeping angels. The only psychopaths in the world to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss. They just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had; all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off of potential energy."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"The angel statutes that you were looking at, yeah? They're hunters that feed off of potential energy, meaning they zap you back into the past and eat what energy you would have given off if you would have continued living your life if you hadn't met them." Rose explained, leaning forward on the red rail that was in front of Billy and the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded before holding up the device that he had built. "Tracked you down with this. This is my Timey-Wimey Detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. It can also boil an egg at thirty paces whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

Billy still couldn't comprehend. Statues that moved, time travel, this weird couple who thought that all of this was real and yet shouldn't he be able to he just experienced it for himself. "I don't understand. Where am I?"

"You're in 1969, like we said. You're still in London. Exact same spot actually you were about 39 years ahead. Don't know how exactly you managed that one but, here you are." Rose answered.

"Normally I would offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while." The Doctor stated.

"Then how am I going to pass it along? What am I supposed to do until then?" Billy asked.

"You start a new life here and live it. Not all that bad really." Rose replied.

Billy nodded, deep in thought for a moment. Life is short so why not live it no matter what time he was. "Alright, what is the message?"

"Look at the list." The Doctor answered.

"Look at the list? That's it?" Billy queried.

"Yes, a list of seventeen dvd's. She should have it by the time you see her again." The Doctor replied.

Billy nodded.

"Okay, you two let's get back home." Rose piped up. "We've got a message to record." She then said, staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor hopped up. "Right you are." He then offered a hand to Billy who gratefully took it and got up. Soon the trio was headed back to the flat that Rose and the Doctor shared. It was a two bedroom flat that Rose and the Doctor were going to sign over to Billy once they got the TARDIS back, Rose's idea.

Once they all had had a cuppa, Rose set up the film recorder and the Doctor brought a chair over in front of the wall so that he could be in the middle of the frame. Rose had written up the transcript out on cue cards and was sitting in a chair beside the camera holding them up and dropping them after the appropriate time for him to pause.

"Yep, that's me. Yes, I do. Yep, and this. Are you going to read out the whole thing? I'm a time traveler. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969. Quite possibly. Afraid so. Thirty- eight. People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is. Complicated. Very Complicated."

He then paused when he saw that it was his longer speech within the video. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause and effect. But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey," he paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out the correct word, "stuff."

Rose tossed down the latest cue card and held up the next one as the Doctor continued to read off of them. When they reached the last of the cue cards, he looked completely serious into the camera, hoping that the seriousness of the situation would be known. Your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."

She turns off the camera and picks up all of the cards, setting them up against the wall. "So now what? We just wait?" Rose asked, turning around to face the Doctor.

"Yup." He replied, popping the p. "Maybe a week or so."

"Well, alright then. Anyone want tea?" Rose asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

A few days later, the sonic beeped. The Doctor raised it to check the readings. His smile was borderline manic. "Rose!" He called out.

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her hair and dressed for the day. "What is it, Doctor?"

"They did it. Sally Sparrow saved her." He replied.

Rose smiled wide and the two shared a hug. "I'll write a note for Billy while you get our things, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded and made his way into their bedroom while Rose went into the kitchen. She quickly scribbled on the notepad: Billy, Sally did it. It was such a pleasure to meet you. Good luck. xo, Rose and the Doctor

And with that the two time travelers ran hand in hand to their beloved blue box. Next stop anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As the cc's on Netflix says: [Doctor Who Theme plays]


	11. Utopia ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter than my previous chapters but it felt like a good stopping spot. Hope you enjoy!

"Just going to stop here and let the ol' girl refuel." The Doctor commented as he pushed and pulled some levers.

"And where exactly is here, Doctor?" Rose asked as she jumped down from the jumper seat.

"Cardiff!" He exclaimed.

Rose's eyes grew wide. "The rift's still active enough for you to open the engines up?"

"The rift's always been slightly open, like a fault line, not always active but still there." He explained as he opened the engine doors. "Ooh, looks like it's been active. Should take about twenty seconds."

The Doctor walked back around to the main controls and noticed a familiar face on the monitor. He couldn't believe it. He then quickly began to start up the TARDIS.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked as she noticed his change in demeanor.

He couldn't get an answer out for being interrupted by the console sparking and the TARDIS accelerating into the future. The Doctor jumped back on his feet and Rose used the seat as leverage to push herself back up. They both looked at the screen in wide eyes. Rose couldn't believe at how fast the Gallifreyan was moving and the Doctor couldn't believe at how far into the future they seemed to be headed.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rose finally asked once they had landed.

"It seems like we're at the end of the universe." He replied.

"The end of the universe?"

"Yup." He replied, popping the p.

"What do you suppose is out there?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's certainly one I haven't heard in a while." Rose teased.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far, Rose. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, could be dangerous. Could be apocalyptic out there and it wouldn't be stable for either one of us."

They both then grinned before giggling. The Doctor took Rose's hand in his and the pair walked out into the new time. They were both looking around when Rose noticed a body, but not just any body, the body of a dear friend she hadn't seen in what felt like ages. "Oh my god, Jack!" She shouted as she ran over to him.

Rose checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. She turned to look up at the Doctor. "I can't find a pulse. How'd he even wind up here?"

The Doctor opened his arms so that he could hug her. He knew that she had no idea what she had done to Jack when she was the Bad Wolf. With one last look at Jack, Rose walked into the Doctor's arms, wrapping her own around his waist. "He must have held on to the outside of the TARDIS. I'm sorry, Rose, so, so sorry." He gave her a slight squeeze.

Just before Rose could tuck her head into the Doctor's chest and mourn Jack there was a gasp. Rose quickly turned her head and saw that Jack had jolted awake. She pushed out of the Doctor's arms as she ran over to him, causing the Doctor to slightly pout. Rose knelt down next to Jack. "Are you alright?"

"Rose Tyler aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Jack commented as the two shared a smile.

"Oh, don't start." The Doctor chimed in.

"Shush, you." Rose replied as she helped Jack stand up.

Once he was standing, he pulled Rose into a big bear hug. "I thought you were dead. I saw your name among the list at the Battle of Canary Wharf and I must say I am so very glad to see you."

Rose giggled. "It's good to see you too, Jack." She slowly pulled back. "There's something you should know though. I went to a parallel world when I had died. I wasn't with the Doctor but I came back." She smiled up at him.

Jack pulled her in for another hug. "I don't know how you came back but I'm sure it's some brilliant way."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Are you two done?"

The pair looked over at the Doctor. "Even though he looks different he still acts the same when you're around me." Jack smirked down at Rose, causing her to grin back up at him with a bit of her tongue poking out on the side.

"Yeah, he's a bit cheekier though." Rose replied.

"Oh I believe it." Jack replied.

"Will you two stop that? We're at the end of the universe and you're taking stabs at me." The Doctor cut in causing Rose and Jack to laugh.

"I've earned those stabs you know, what with abandoning me and all." Jack replied.

Rose looked between the two men. "We abandoned him?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jack looked shocked.

"You know why I had to." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I certainly don't." Rose commented.

"Is it because of my condition?" Jack asked. The Doctor simply nodded.

"What do you mean condition?" Rose asked.

"I can never die. That's what you just witnessed." Jack replied.

Before the conversation could continue, the Doctor butted in. "Right, at the end of the universe and we've only seen some rocks and some very nice looking cliffs, how 'bout we explore a bit, yeah?"

Jack and Rose nodded. She decided to walk behind the Doctor a bit upset with him for leaving Jack behind after all they went through on that satellite.

They walked for a bit, wondering about until they noticed a man running and a mass of people running after him. "I don't know about you two, but that certainly looks like a hunt." With the Doctor's words, they all ran down to where the man was.

While the two men had longer legs than her, Rose's Torchwood training kicked in and easily kept up with the two. Jack looked over at her impressed, to which she just flashed a grin at him as they continued to run.

"I've got you!" Jack called as he took the man in his arms.

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man shouted as he tried to get around the trio.

"You're safe now." Rose said, trying to calm him.

"I've got this ship and we can go…" The Doctor trailed off when he saw that there was another group coming in the direction they had just come. "Or not…"

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo then we're safe." The man explained.

"Silo?" The Doctor asked.

"Silo." Jack replied.

"Silo sounds good to me." Rose piped up.

Then all four of them are running.

"It's the futurekind!" The man called out once a gate was in view. "They're coming! Open the gate!"

"Show me your teeth!" One of the soldiers shouted with a gun pointed outwards.

When all of them reached the gate they bared their teeth. "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The soldier ordered when he knew that they were not the futurekind. Once all four were inside the gate the soldier ordered for the gate to be closed as he shot at the feet of the hunters.

The guards closed the gate all the way and the four followed the guard leader when he began walking towards the other entrance into the silo. "Right. Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padrafet Shafecane." The man the trio tried to save said to the guard leader. "Tell me, just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

The guard leader chuckled. "Oh, yes, sir. Yes, I can!"


	12. Utopia ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the longest chapter to date for this story but still a pretty lengthy one. Thanks to all who've read, favorited and reviewed! Hope you enjoy and let me know what ya think!

They walked down the halls of the Silo, taking everything in as they followed the small boy that was assigned to help locate the other Shafecane's. The Doctor had squared away that the group of people that were going out on a water run would try and get the TARDIS back to them. For now the Time Lord was satisfied and the trio looked about as they made their way through the halls.

"It's like a refugee camp." Rose whispered.

"It's stinking! Oh, sorry. No offense. Not you." Jack exclaimed.

"Don't you see, though? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived! Oh, you might've spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape, the fundamental humans." The Doctor babbled. "End of the universe, and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word!" He exclaimed, grinning down at Rose, taking her hand.

They finally located the Shafecane's and Rose smiled as she watched the reunion. "Not all bad news then."

Jack wondered off as the Doctor and Rose turned their attention to a computer on the wall. The Torchwood leader smiled at the man that caught his attention and offered his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it." The Doctor chastised while Rose held in her giggle. "Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are."

"You know I think sometimes he forgets that I've got some Torchwood training under my belt." Rose commented softly, just so Jack could hear. "Try four." She said a bit louder pointing to a spot on the screen where Jack kept getting the wrong number.

Jack looked over at her with wide eyes. "You work for Torchwood? Even after?"

"Yeah, back in the parallel world. Better than workin' in the shops after the life I had. 'Sides, figured I'd be of more use with the knowledge I had. Was their best alien liaison, me." She smiled a bit proudly.

Jack gave her a warm smile before returning his gaze to the screen. His smile turned into a wide grin when he saw that the four had worked. "Brilliant." He commented before he and Rose continued to figure out the code. "You know, if you wanted, the next time you're in Cardiff you could stop by and meet my Torchwood team. Work with us on a case sometime?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, that'd be lovely."

"You know he only brought me over to stop me from flirting." Jack commented softly as they figured out the last few numbers.

Rose hung her head a moment before looking back up and watching the Doctor a bit. "Yeah, I know but sometimes I think he still sees me as the shop girl he first met. I know not a lot of time has passed for him but nearly two years passed for me."

Jack reached over and took her hand giving it a squeeze. "You two will figure things out, I'm sure."

Rose grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jack."

Once they had figured out the numbers the door opened next to them, nearly causing the Doctor to fall. Jack and Rose quickly moved, with Jack keeping the Doctor balanced and Rose trying her best to make sure both men didn't fall. When all were safe they looked at what was being kept inside the silo.

"Now, that is what I call a rocket." Rose commented taking in the sight in front of her.

"They're not refugees. They're passengers." The Doctor deduced.

"He said that they were going to Utopia." Rose looked over at the Doctor.

He nodded, looking back down at Rose. "The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream." He smiled before looking back out at the rocket. "Do you recognize those engines?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot though."

"Boiling." The Doctor agreed.

They walked back out into the hallway and Jack closed the door when an older man made his way to the trio. "The Doctor?" He asked looking at Jack.

"That's me." The Doctor piped up.

"Oh, good!" The older man replied before taking his hand and running down the hallway, repeating good all the way down the corridor. Rose and Jack shared a curious look before following after them.

The Doctor turned around and beamed at them. "It's good, apparently."

Jack and Rose chuckled as they jogged slightly to keep up with the other two.

"Chan, welcome, tho." The older man's partner greeted as the group entered into the lab.

The older man just walked right pass, showing the Doctor the machinery. "This is the Gravitissimal Accelerator. It's past its best, but it still works. And over here is the footprint impeller system. Now, do you know anything about end-time gravity mechanics?" The older man asked.

"Chan, welcome, tho." The partner greeted once more as Rose and Jack stepped into the lab.

"Hello, I'm Rose." Rose smiled. "Who are you?"

"Chan, Chantho, tho." The partner introduced.

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" The older man exclaimed as the Doctor put on his glasses.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack smiled and held out his hand to Chantho.

"Stop it." The Doctor chastised.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked.

"Chan, I do not protest, tho." Chantho commented.

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked and smirked at her. "So what do we got here?" He asked before making his way over to the other men.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. But what do you think, Doctor, eh?" The older man asked. "Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically…sort of…not a clue." The Doctor finally answered.

"Nothing?" The older man asked.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh, my god! How'd you find this thing?! Why'd you keep it?!" Rose interrupted. Curiosity had gotten the best of her. She had wanted to see what kind of tracking device Jack had and if she could have somehow, possibly, thought of it as well, as sort of an add on to the dimension cannon.

Everyone came over to see what caused her to create such a commotion. Jack just gave her a sheepish look as the Doctor sat down and looked at it. "Well, t-that's, that's my hand!" He exclaimed.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack replied.

"Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?" Chantho asked, a bit confused about everything.

"Oh, no. We're not really what you call your average person." Rose replied. "You see he lost his hand in a sword fight one Christmas and he had enough regeneration energy that he grew another hand. Which I still don't really understand how you found it. We were up in the air, far above good ol' London Town." Rose then looked over at Jack.

"I'm just that good." Jack replied.

"Might I ask, what species are you then?" The older man asked.

"Time Lord." The Doctor paused, straightening up a bit. "Last of. Heard of them?" He asked looking between the older man and Chantho. "Legend or anything? Not even a myth?" When he was met with silence, he rolled his eyes. "Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

"Chan, it is said that I am the last of my species, too, tho." Chantho spoke up.

"Sorry. What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho, a survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." The older man answered.

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asked.

Chantho nodded. "Chan, the conglomeration died, tho."

"Conglomeration, that's what I said!" The Doctor exclaimed leaning back in his seat a bit proud of himself.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Rose corrected.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The Doctor said, leaning forward once again.

"Chan, most grateful, tho." She replied.

"So what about those things outside, the beastie boys, what are they?" Jack asked.

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it's feared they are what we will become; unless we reach utopia." The older man answered.

"And Utopia is…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" The older man commented.

"Bit of a hermit." The Doctor replied.

"A hermit with, uh, friends?" The older man wondered.

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years, swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit." The Doctor lied through his teeth. "So, um, Utopia?"

The older man motioned for them to follow him. They all gathered around one of the computer screens as he explained what Utopia was. "The call came from across the stars, over and over again; "Come to Utopia," originating from that point." He pointed to the red dot on the screen."

"Where is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the condensate wilderness; out towards the wild lands and the dark-matter reefs. Calling us in, the last of the humans, scattered across the night."

"What do you think is out there?"

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created The Utopia Project, thousands of years ago, to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they've found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor beamed up at the professor as he worked his way around on the computer, babbling as he did. When he wasn't getting a response from the professor, he turned to look and saw that the professor was what seemed to be pain. "Professor? Professor? Professor!" The Doctor finally called, gaining the attention of the older man.

The professor cleared his throat. "Right. That's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave." He asked of the trio before he started to move about his lab.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. She had been watching him this whole time and she got the most uneasy feeling about him.

"Yes, I'm fine and busy." The professor replied, busying himself.

"That rocket's not going to fly is it?" The Doctor asked, thinking that was the reason behind it. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!" The professor exclaimed, saying it with enough passion and belief that it sounded as though he was trying to get himself to believe his words as well.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you?" The Doctor asked, putting pieces together. "That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

The professor sat down, looking defeated. "Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too. And I must say, professor…um, what was it?"

"Yana." The professor replied back.

The Doctor gave Jack his long brown coat. "Professor Yan, this new science is well beyond me. But all the same, a boost-reversal circuit, in any timeframe, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder what would happen if I did…" The Doctor trailed off as he pointed his sonic at a device.

Suddenly the alarm blares and Professor Yana's and Chantho's face lights up. "Chan, it's working, tho!"

"But how did you do that?" Yana asked.

"Oh, while we were chatting away, I forgot to tell you; I'm brilliant!" The Doctor beamed while Jack and Rose shared a smile, shaking their head at his antics.

As everyone prepared for boarding, the group ran about the lab preparing for the launch with the Doctor giving out instructions. A while later, over the intercom, the person they had spoken to earlier lets them know that they were successful in finding the TARDIS.

Rose turned and smiled when they wheeled the TARDIS in. "Oh am I glad to see her."

"Rosie, we'll have time to be excited over it later, quicker with the input of the circuits." Jack slightly teased.

"Yes, sir." Rose mock saluted before turning back around to finish up her job.

The Doctor came over and sat down next to the Professor, who looked as though he was ill. "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

"It's just a headache. It's just this noise inside my head, Doctor." Yana described. "Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor asked.

"It's the sound of drums, more and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life, every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Yana got up then starting back on what he was doing.

"So, how love have you been with the Professor?" Rose asked Chantho as she continued to put in the circuits.

"Chan, seventeen years, tho." Chantho replied.

"You've been here a long time then, yeah? Excited to see it finally workin'?"

"Chan, oh yes. The professor and I have been working very hard on it, tho."

"You like him, don't you?" Rose whispered as if it was a secret.

Chantho looked back at the board and focused on the task a moment before turning back to Rose. "Chan, I adore him, tho."

"You two together?"

"Chan, I don't think he even notices, tho."

Rose frowned a bit.

"Chan, I am happy to serve, tho."

"If you don't mind me askin'; why haven't you told him yet?" Rose asked.

"Chan, I don't think he would return the sentiment, tho."

"You don't know until you try." Rose offered, wishing she had taken her own advice years ago. If only she could go back in her own time stream and not make a mess of things.

Suddenly alarms are blaring and Rose rushes over to where the Doctor and Yana are crowded around the computer screen, watching one of the men connect the couplings. "What's happened?"

"Chan, we're losing power, tho." Chantho exclaimed as she came up behind Rose.

"Radiation's rising! We've lost control!" exclaimed Jack.

"The chamber's going to flood." Yana explained.

"Override the vents." Rose ordered as she came up behind Jack.

"We can jump-start the override." Jack said as he grabbed two wires.

"Don't! It's gonna flare!" The Doctor cried just as Jack fused the two wires together, electrocuting himself.

"Jack! No!" Rose shouted but the Doctor pulled her back just as she was about to jump to his aid.

"He'll be okay. Remember what he can do." The Doctor told her before nudging her to the controls. "Now override those vents."

Rose gave one last look to Jack before doing as she was told. Once Jack began screaming, she cringed looking over at him. When he was thrown back, she raced to his side, and started doing CPR, hoping that would speed up the process and also to give a rouse for the other two in the room that didn't know Jack's secret.

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho." Chantho warned as she carefully tossed them away from the two on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Yana said.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start." Yana explained. "It was all for nothing!"

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor mused as he came over to Rose and Jack. "Rose, leave him. It won't help." He helped her up.

"But shouldn't we just try?" She pleaded.

"Trust me." The Doctor said, giving her hand a squeeze before turning to Yana. "It strikes me, professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Yana answered.

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off.

Just then Jack gasped and came back to life. Rose dropped to the floor. "You've got to stop doing that to me." She chastised, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"It seems like it's the only way for you to kiss me, so I might just have to." Jack smirked up at her, causing her to just smile and shake her head.

"Come on, we've got to get those couplings situated." Rose replied holding out her hand.

"No, Rose, stay here." The Doctor said.

"No way. Jack and I've got this one." Rose replied.

Jack just smiled at her before taking her hand and running out into the hallway, towards the room.

"Lieutenant, get aboard that rocket. You're gonna get to Utopia, promise." Rose ordered.

"The chamber's flooded!" The lieutenant replied.

"You've got to trust me. We figured a way to get it done now get aboard that rocket, lieutenant." Rose said before looking at the panel in front of her. She noticed movement out the corner of her eye and turned, seeing Jack strip out of his clothes. "You really need to take your clothes off for this?" She teased.

"I might as well look good." He smirked before going over to the door.

"Were you always able to do that?" Rose asked.

"No, it happened after the satellite." Jack replied before opening the door and going inside of the chamber.

"Rose? Rose are you there? Has Jack made it inside?" The Doctor asked over the intercom.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here and Jack's inside. Tell me, have you always known about 'im?"

"Ever since I took you away from that satellite." The Doctor replied.

Suddenly Rose was hit with a memory, a memory when she had looked into the Time Vortex and the Time Vortex looked into her. She gasped as she realized what she had done as the Bad Wolf. "I did it."

Rose turned and watched Jack through the small window in the door. "When'd you figure it out?"

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island. Man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange, but then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die." Jack explained.

Rose looked at him with such sorrow in her eyes and he wasn't sure why. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know I could do that. I just wanted you alive again, wanted you safe."

Jack finished the third coupling before looking back up at her. "Rosie, what are you talking about? You did nothing. He sent you back home, didn't he?"

Rose shook her head. "I found my way back. Looked into the Time Vortex and became the Bad Wolf. I destroyed the Daleks and brought you back to life but apparently that made you immortal as well."

"Do you think you could change me back?"

"I don't know. The Doctor took most of it out of me. Caused him to regenerate."

"What do you mean most?"

"I still have the tiniest of slivers left. It's like the Bad Wolf hides in the farthest part of my mind and only comes out when I need to be protected."

Jack nodded. "It's okay if you can't. Rose, we're going to be okay. I'm not mad. You were just trying to save me, so thank you."

Rose sniffed and gave him a slightly tearful smile. She wiped the stray tears away as she nodded. "Good. Wouldn't know what to do if you were mad at me."

Jack smiled. "Soon as this is over, I'll give you a hug."

"You better."

"You know I went back to your estate in the 90's after I found your name on that list."

"Really? I don't remember ever seein' ya."

"That's because I never said hello. Timelines and all that."

Rose nodded. "You almost done?"

"This one's a bit stuck." Jack replied, grunting as he tried to turn the coupling.

Rose smiled when he finally got it to turn.

"So, that new regeneration of his, it's kind of cheeky." Jack commented.

Rose giggled, nodding her head. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Do you miss the other one?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "At first. But when I was in that parallel world all I could think about was this one. Sure there's still moments where I miss seeing his big ears but that's why I've got the leather jacket now. Always keep him around. Sometimes I see him in this one so it's like he hasn't fully left. He's still the Doctor after all and well, I don't think I could ever not love him, no matter what he looks like."

Jack gave her a smile and then it turned to a grin when he finished the last of the couplings. "Let's get out of here!"

When they made it back to the room, the Doctor pulled Rose to the side. "The professor has the same fob watch, I did when I was hiding from the Family."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that there's others." The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor, I don't know. I get this bad feeling when I'm around him."

"Yes, that's something else we'll need to talk about once we get this rocket launched. You never said you still had bits of the Bad Wolf left in you."

"I didn't know until I was stuck in Pete's World, honest."

The Doctor nodded. "Let's get this rocket launched then."

Jack, Rose and the Doctor began going over each panel, pushing buttons, flipping levers and pulling knobs. Just as the boosters went off, Yana opened the fob watch.

The Doctor ran over. "It's going to be okay. We can help you."

"Oh, you've helped me enough, already, Doctor." Yana grinned before turning and going inside of the TARDIS, locking the door behind him.

"No!" The Doctor shouted while trying to pull the doors open with no avail.

When Yana touched the console it shocked him, defending herself against the intruder. She kept shocking him, upping the voltage each time until finally it caused him to regenerate. Once he woke up he jumped up, laughing as he ran around the console, finally pressing the intercom button. "Now, then, Doctor…ooh, new voice. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans, and you can work out a way to stop me… I don't think."

"I'm asking you, really properly, just stop, just think!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Use my name." The other time lord ordered.

"Master." The Doctor said, looking frightened. He may no longer be the only time lord on Earth anymore but his old friend was truly and utterly lost that this was such bad news and there was no telling what he would do.

"I do like it when you use my name. Now goodbye!" He shouted and flipped a switch causing the TARDIS to dematerialize.


	13. The Sound of Drums ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Whatever it is that you celebrate! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday filled with joy and cheer! Thanks to all who have read, favorited and reviewed! This story wouldn't be where it is now without you guys! Got a bit of a long chapter but we do get to see good ol' Martha again! Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you thought!

A purple vortex swirled in a London alley way as three people suddenly appeared through it. Jack, the Doctor and Rose had used Jack's time vortex manipulator to get back to London from the end of the universe with a little bit of help from the Doctor messing with it. All three groaning and gasping for breath after traveling through time without a capsule around them.

"Blimey, and I thought I had it bad with the dimension cannon." Rose commented as she regained her breath and the nauseous feeling passed.

"Is that how you got back?" Jack asked as he cracked his joints.

"Yeah, me and the Pete's World Torchwood team built it. Made sure it was safe and everything. It needed time to charge back up after each jump and during that time, the hole that was torn, paired itself back up so I didn't ruin any fabrics of time." Rose explained, when she noticed the Doctor grinning at her. "What?"

He just kept the grin on his face. "Nothing, let's go find out where he took the TARDIS then, shall we?"

Rose and Jack nodded as they followed him out onto the street. They had talked about it while they were still in the lab. The Doctor had soniced Jack's time vortex manipulator and soon they had all been holding hands transporting to 21st century London. "So is the Master here?" Jack asked. The Doctor had told them that he could sense when another time lord was near.

"Yeah, he's here." The Doctor replied.

"So who exactly is this bloke?" Rose asked, taking the Doctor's hand.

"He's another time lord. He used to be my friend." The Doctor looked down as if noticing Rose's hand there for the first time and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't want to think about who the Master had been. He was a dangerous person now and he had Rose by his side and he had to protect her, not let his old friend anywhere near her, especially since he hadn't apparently removed all of the time vortex from her and the Master knew that. The Doctor really wasn't sure what the Master's plan was and that scared him.

"You know, I think we're close to where Martha lives. We could go see her, see if she's seen anything weird or out of the ordinary." Rose offered up, knowing that the Doctor didn't want to talk now but if they ever got a moment alone, she would get him to open up, hopefully.

"Looks like we missed the election; if the Master could choose anyone to be…" Jack trailed off. "I bet this Martha person would know if the new guy is off."

There was a screen playing news footage on a light pole as the trio walked passed. They stood around it, the Doctor watching carefully. "Mr. Saxon has returned from the palace and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon Headquarters." The news reporter stated.

"That's him." The Doctor said. "He's Prime Minister." And with that he took off running, nearly dragging Rose behind him as he ran to Martha's apartment, Jack trailing behind them.

As soon as Martha opened the door, the Doctor burst inside. "Right, Martha, have you got a lap top, computer, anything?"

"What he means to say is hello, Martha. How ya been?" Rose said giving the other woman a smile and a hug.

"Been good. Oh, who is this?" Martha asked, locking eyes with Jack behind Rose's back.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you must be Martha." Jack held out his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." She gave him a smile.

"Rose!" The Doctor called from upstairs, he had made his way to Martha's room, and had begun research on Harold Saxon.

Rose shook her head, giving Martha an apologetic look before running up the stairs to see what the Doctor had found out. "Still rude as ever, I see." She commented.

The Doctor turned, raising an eyebrow at her comment.

Rose just gave him a look as Martha and Jack came in behind her.

"Oh, right, right, yes." The Doctor stood up and came over to Martha. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hello." Martha replied.

"Sorry about barging in like this. But do you know anything about Harold Saxon?" He asked. Rose cleared her throat and gave him another pointed look. Then he realized the promise he had made before they had tried to get to Barcelona…again. "Oh, right. And Martha?"

"Yes, Doctor?" She questioned, her curiosity written all over her face.

"I'm sorry for being a right git when you were travelin' with me. You were absolutely brilliant and thank you for standing by me even when I wasn't at my best."

Martha smiled and opened her arms up for a hug, which the Doctor gladly reciprocated. "Now, why do you want to know about Harold Saxon? He seems to be doin' pretty well considering he just got voted into office."

"He's not who he says he is. He's actually a time lord that calls himself the Master. He took my TARDIS and has done who knows what to it. We're looking to find it and to bring him down. He's really, very dangerous." The Doctor explained.

"Well, he's pretty famous. Everyone knows his story. Cambridge University, Rugby Blue, won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything." Martha explained what she knew. "I even voted for him."

"Doctor, he couldn't have been here for a long time, not with you locking the coordinates and all." Rose offered.

"There could have been some leeway. Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Eighteen months. Eighteen months top. The Master was always sort of, hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor answered.

"So what are we planning to do?" Martha asked.

"You taggin' along?" Rose turned to the other woman.

"You betcha I'm coming along." Martha replied.

"No, no it's too dangerous." The Doctor replied.

"Too late. I've made up my mind. I'm sure you could use an extra set of hands. 'sides I've been the one livin' with him since the election." Martha retorted.

Rose smiled.

"Fine, fine. You're right. You can come along." The Doctor replied, knowing Martha did make a good point. "Now why did you vote for him, Martha? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I don't know. He always sounded good," Martha answered, subconsciously tapping her fingers in a rhythm of four beats, "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about, I can't really remember, but it was good."

When Jack noticed Martha's tapping, he nudged Rose, who was closest to him and soon she was aware of it. She then turned to the Doctor and rose an eyebrow, silently asking him what they should do. After all there was also a man on the street tapping the same rhythm on his cup.

"What's that?" The Doctor finally asked.

"What?" Martha asked, seeming to come out of a trance.

"That – that tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked growing more frantic.

"I don't know. It's nothing. It's just…I don't know." Martha replied, slightly defensive.

Suddenly the same rhythm came from Martha's laptop as a beeping noise, warning all of those that were online that the Master was about to come on the television. "Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor quipped as he turned on the tv and everyone else gathered around him.

"Britain, Britain, Britain." The Master began. "What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen: Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London, all those ghosts and metal men, the Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me, not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this: Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted, a message for humanity, from beyond the stars."

The video footage then cut to a floating robotic ball. "People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts; we bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

After the message is finished, Harold Saxon reappears on the screen. "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane. And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child, every teacher and chemist, and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?"

The Doctor jumped up and turned the tv around, revealing the bomb attached to the back. "Out! Run!" The Doctor shouted and they all turned and ran out of the door. They luckily made it outside and into the parking lot before the bomb went off, causing the entire upstairs of Martha's apartment to go up in flames.

"How does he know about me?! Oh god, what about my family?" Martha cried, pulling out her cell phone and calling her mom.

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor instructed.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha replied, holding the phone up to her ear.

Rose nudged the Doctor. "Let her call her mum. I would have done the exact same thing if I were in her shoes.

"So what are we to do now?" Jack asked.

"They've got them! We've got to go help them!" Martha shouted looking panicked.

"Martha, that's exactly what they want, it's a trap!" The Doctor tried to stop her.

"I don't care!" Martha replied getting in her car.

Rose was the first to follow after her soon followed by Jack and the Doctor. "We'll save your family Martha. Promise." Rose said, squeezing the other woman's shoulder. Martha looked over and gave Rose a tense smile before speeding off towards her mom's house.

Martha slammed on brakes as she noticed her mom and dad being put in the back of a police car. She gripped the steering wheel, trying to figure out what to do when police officers began making their way towards her car.

"Martha, reverse." The Doctor ordered.

"Get out, now!" Jack called as the officers aimed their guns at the car.

"Gun it!" Rose cried, taking cover best she could as they began firing at the car.

"This is all my fault! If I would have stayed with you…then again I don't know what would've happened and could very bloody well have ended up in the same place!" Martha then let out a shout of frustration as she hit the steering wheel.

"Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car." Jack spoke up. "I know you're upset but they'll find us quicker this way. So pull over. Right now!"

Martha finally pulled over and they all got out. Rose ran around the front of the car and crushed Martha into a hug. "Do you have any more family besides your mum, dad, and sister?"

"Yeah, I've got a brother." Martha replied.

"Phone him. Tell him to not go back home if he's out and tell him to just hide and not to answer the door if he's home, okay? We'll get your family back." Rose told her.

Martha numbly nodded and dialed Leo's number as the group started to walk down the walkway. "Let them go Saxon. Do you hear me?! Let them go!" She cried a few minutes into her conversation. The others turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

The Doctor hurried over and took the phone away from Martha as Rose consoled her. "I'm here." The Doctor said, walking away.

"Doctor." The Master finally replied after a moment's pause.

"Master."

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours; the man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So, Prime Minister then."

"I know! It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane."

"Do you remember all the fairytales about the Toclafane when we were kids? You seemed to have picked up a fairytale yourself, your big, bad wolf. But she's not all big and bad is she?"

"You leave Rose out of this." The Doctor gritted out.

"Ooh. Touchy. Important is she? Oh, I bet she is. A human shouldn't have been able to do what she did and you know it."

"Stop it. Leave her alone. If you want to fight we can go across the galaxies but just not here."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming." The Master then started tapping out the same rhythm along the table. "Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. It never, ever stops, inside my head. The drumming, Doctor, the constant drumming."

"I could help you. Please let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen. Here come the drums."

There was a boy standing against a wall, patting out a rhythm on his legs as he listened to music. The Doctor stood from where he was sitting and started making his way over. "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Ooh, look, you're on tv."

"Stop it! Answer me!"

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band. Which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. People will go crazy that you've got a supposed dead girl by your side. You're public enemies number one, two, three, and four. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"

"He can see us." The Doctor said as the others watched the news about them through the shop window. The Doctor raised his sonic and soniced it to stop working. The Doctor slowly closed the phone, looking at the three now standing in front of him. "He's got control of everything."

"What do we do?" Martha asked.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack said.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Rose asked.

"We run." The Doctor said and they all took off running, following the Doctor.


	14. Sound of Drums ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! While darker themes don't appear in this chapter, they will show up in the following chapters involving the Master. Each chapter that does show the darker themes will have a warning within the author's note each time. This will also raise the rating up to M just to be on the safe side of things. I just wanted to let everyone know before hand. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks to all that have commented, favorited and followed this story! You guys are the best :D

Martha and Rose came back to their hide out with bags full of supplies. Rose had taken them to the abandoned factory, remembering using it for her own hide out to get some peace and quiet from the estate. She remembered spending hours there and nobody came to bother her.

"How was it?" Jack asked them as they came back into the floor they were occupying.

"I don't think anyone saw us. We were pretty careful." Rose replied.

"Anything new?" Martha asked.

"I've got this tuned in to the government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack explained, pointing to his time vortex manipulator.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha replied.

"Still says the Jones family taken in for questioning." The Doctor spoke up. "Tell you what, though; no mention of Leo."

"He's not as daft as he looks." Martha defended her brother as she handed him his chips. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

"It's the price you pay when you travel with him. My mum was attacked by living plastic, slitheen, and a killer Christmas tree…" Rose trailed off as she sat down next to the Doctor and began eating her chips.

"Nice chips." Jack commented as he joined the others at the makeshift table.

"Actually, they're not bad." The Doctor replied.

"Course they're not. I told Martha to go to the best chippy on this side of London. Could use a bit more vinegar though." Rose quipped as she popped another chip into her mouth.

"I still don't understand how you eat them that way." The Doctor said, looking at Rose, who replied with sticking out her tongue before returning to her food. The Doctor chuckled before doing the same.

"So, Doctor, who is he?" Jack asked. "How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you, like a colleague or…?" Martha trailed off.

Rose looked over at him, setting her remaining chips on the table before taking his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. The Doctor looked down at her before looking at the other two. He let out a sigh before answering. "A friend, at first."

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha replied.

"You've been watching too much t.v." The Doctor quipped.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack commented.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. Used to call it The Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavor, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the citadel of the Time Lords." The Doctor explained.

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder. While he had told her about Gallifrey before, she somehow knew this would be a little different than the stories he shared with her. She kept his hand in hers, placing them on her lap, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb while the others continued eating and listened closely as well.

"The oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey are taken from their families, age of eight, to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began, when he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the untampered schism – it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad." The Doctor finished, popping in another chip, handing Rose her basket back. She would need all the energy she could get after all.

Rose took it gratefully. "Doctor?"

He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." He gave her a small grin to which she returned with one of her own. After all that's how they started, running and they never stopped.

Suddenly Jack's vortex manipulator began beeping and they all turned to look at him. "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." Jack said as he read the readings.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor replied as he sat back up, putting his basket of chips to the side.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um there's something I haven't told you." Jack said as soon as the Torchwood logo popped up on the laptop screen.

"You work for Torchwood?" The Doctor asked.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. "Jack replied. "There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?"

"Doctor, I worked for Torchwood when I was in Pete's World, so give him a little slack. There's only so much one can do after living the life we did with you." Rose said, jumping to Jack's defense.

"But Rose…" The Doctor trailed off.

"You shouldn't respond any differently than you did to when I told you that on that beach. If anything it should make you feel better because you have someone that you can trust leading Torchwood now." Rose replied.

"Rose is right Doctor. The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it. I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in your honor." Jack said.

The Doctor looked between the two before finally relenting and pressing the space bar to play the video. A blonde woman appeared on the screen and then began to show images of the Archangel Network.

"It's in the phones! And I said he was a hypnotist." The Doctor exclaimed as he took out his cell phone and began sonicing it. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." He hit it on the table and then there was the same rhythm that Martha had been tapping beeping through the speakers. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me, whispering to the world. Oh! Yes, that's how he hid himself from me. Cause I should've sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth, I should've known way back, but the signal canceled him out." The Doctor answered.

"Any way you can stop it?" Rose asked.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor replied.

"And we can fight back." Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor beamed.

Soon the Doctor was taking apart the laptop and cell phone, tinkering away with his sonic when he held out his hand for each of their keys. Martha and Jack took theirs off of their key ring while Rose removed the necklace that she wore around her neck and handed it over. It was weird not having it around her neck anymore but she knew that she would soon have it back after the Doctor was done, after all she never took the necklace off after Canary Wharf.

"Four TARDIS keys, four pieces of the TARDIS, all with low-level perception properties, because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of – but, now, the Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and Rose, look at me. You can see me, yes?" The Doctor asked as he walked backwards, one of the keys in his hand.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"What about now?" He asked as he slipped the twine attached to the key around his neck.

Rose kept looking at him but she got this weird feeling each time like when you focused in on something that you swore was there but it actually isn't. When she thought she was looking at the Doctor, she kept looking to the right of him where nothing was. It was if he was out of sight.

"No, I'm here, look at me." He said, his voice muffled from the perception filter.

"It's given me a headache. I know you're there, but I don't want to know. It's throwin' me off a bit." Rose explained.

Martha just kept looking forward, as she too was curious what the Doctor was doing and just shook her head, staring in wonder as Rose explained what she was feeling as well.

Jack just chuckled as the Doctor removed the key, coming forward. "So this just shifts your perception a tiny little bit." The Doctor explained. "Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed."

Rose smiled as she watched the Doctor pass back out the keys. He stopped at her last and she held out her hand. He held her key up, still attached to the chain she had put it on. "I can't believe you still kept this." He said quietly.

"It was the only thing I had left of you 'sides a few pictures I had on my phone. That key helped me get back to you, you know." Rose replied, just as quietly.

The Doctor just smiled as he lowered the key into Rose's hand. He then closed her fingers around it and placed a kiss on her cheek. Rose blushed and looked down as the Doctor bounced away, his energy returning to him. "Right, we've got a planet to save, c'mon!"

They slipped their keys around their necks and followed the Doctor out onto the streets of London.


	15. Sound of Drums ~ Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright loves, here's the last part to Sound of Drums. Now nothing too dark or graphic is in this chapter but after Martha uses the vortex manipulator is where the dark themes are introduced. Now usually I don't do spoilerly things but in this case I feel like I need to be totally open and honest with my lovely readers. Next chapter will be an interlude chapter where I do show sort of what it was like on the Valiant during the year that Martha's gone. I want to show how they would all work together to try and stop the Master instead of jumping right in, I want to show that connection. So with that being said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Once they had put their keys on after the directions the Doctor gave them about keeping to the shadows, the Doctor allowed Martha and Jack to take the lead for a bit while he talked with Rose. He took her hand and she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"This could get very dangerous." He warned.

"And when is it ever not dangerous with you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what's going to happen and I…" He trailed off looking down at his feet.

"You can't what? Don't leave me hanging on another sentence."

The Doctor looked over at her, emotions swirling behind his deep brown eyes. "I can't go through a Canary Wharf again."

In that moment Rose didn't care that once again he skipped out on telling her the three little words she knew but longed to hear come from his lips. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "You're not gonna lose me again, Doctor. I promised you forever and I intend to keep that promise."

He easily returned the hug, burying his face into her hair. The Doctor slowly let her go and they caught up with the others.

"While you two were chatting, we found out that he's going to go meet the President of the United States soon. Air Force One is about to make touch down." Jack informed.

"Right, then we'll make our way to the tarmac then." The Doctor said.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan or something?" Martha asked. "Rose couldn't you do something. You've got that Bad Wolf thing, yeah?"

"No." The Doctor replied, turning to look at Rose. "You aren't allowed to use Bad Wolf unless absolutely necessary."

"Well, you see there's bit of a problem with that. I can't control it. It comes out when I need protecting and it no longer burns. I just have to take a small kip and I'm fine after Bad Wolf appears." Rose explained.

"So does this mean you're…" Jack trailed off, not wanting to hope that this meant that Rose was like him.

"Don't know. Never tested that part when I found out that I still had Bad Wolf. Didn't really want to in fear that I wasn't." Rose answered.

"You did tests?!" The Doctor asked. "Do you know how badly you could have hurt yourself?"

"I was well aware of the risks, Doctor." Rose replied. "We just tested to see if I could control it when I was in that state and when it would appear."

"So what exactly is Bad Wolf?" Martha asked.

"Bad Wolf is a message to myself that I spread throughout time. Back when I was travellin' with the Doctor and Jack, I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and it looked back into me and I became the Bad Wolf. I could control time, created life and took it as well. It was burning me from the inside out so the Doctor took it out of me, however the smallest bit remained and it now acts as a protector."

"Do we know if the Master knows about this?" Jack asked.

"He heard it as the Professor when you and Rose were talking." The Doctor replied.

"Then no getting captured, got it?" Jack turned to look at Rose.

She gave him a mock salute. "I'll do my best."

The group made it to the tarmac and stood off to the side where they couldn't be detected. They couldn't really hear what Saxon and the President were talking about but soon the police car, carrying Martha's family pulled up.

"Oh my god." Martha whispered.

"Don't move." The Doctor told her.

"But the…" She trailed off.

"Don't." The Doctor said.

"I'm going to kill him." Martha proclaimed as she watched how her family was treated.

"What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asked.

"Now, that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor replied, looking over at him.

"Still a good plan." Jack shrugged.

"Not good enough. Did none of you not notice how it seemed like he was starin' right at us before the van pulled up?" Rose asked.

"And what would you suggest, fellow Torchwood?" Jack asked, slightly teasing.

"We still don't know what he wants. We've got to get to where they're greeting those Toclafane things. Then we can decide what to do." Rose replied. "We don't wanna put Martha's family at more of a risk than what they already are. There's just too many guards even if we did have perception filters."

Everyone turned to look at Rose. Martha gave her a small hug in thanks. The Doctor looked rather impressed and Jack smiled. "You're right. Must have gotten good training over there in Pete's World." He commented.

"Nothing more than using common sense instead of doing anything rash." Rose replied, giving him her tongue tipped smile.

"So you got any news on your manipulator?" Martha asked.

Jack looked down and began pressing buttons. "Aircraft carrier Valiant. That's a UNIT ship, at 58.2 North, 10.02 East."

"How do we get on board then?" Rose asked.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Since you revamped it, yeah." Jack replied. "Coordinates set."

They all placed their hands on top of one another's on top of the vortex manipulator and soon they were on board the ship. "Oh my god that thing is rough!" Martha groaned as she cradled her head in her hands, trying to curb the nauseous feeling.

"Time travel without a capsule is some wicked stuff." Rose replied, pushing herself off the wall to come over and help Martha up.

"Welcome to the Valiant." Jack said.

"It's dawn." Martha exclaimed as she looked out the window. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship, where's the sea?" There was nothing but clouds.

"A ship for the 21st century, protecting the skies of planet Earth. Jack replied.

"No time to waste, let's go." Rose chastised, standing by the door and soon they were moving throughout the halls when the Doctor stopped, looking around for something.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha said, wanting to just hurry up and rescue them.

"Brilliant." The Doctor beamed. "This way!"

Jack and Martha looked at Rose who just shrugged before following the Doctor's lead. They ran down the hall and the Doctor opened the doors revealing the TARDIS.

"Oh, at last!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes!" Martha squealed.

Jack and Rose turned to look at one another with a worried expression. "What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack asked as the two followed behind Martha and the Doctor.

They burst through the TARDIS doors, the console room was bathed in a red light. They all nearly ran into the Doctor's back as he stopped just before the main platform on the room. "What's he done to her?" Rose asked.

"Don't touch it!" The Doctor warned.

"We weren't going to." Jack commented.

"What's he done, though? Sounds like it's…sick." Martha said.

"It can't be." The Doctor murmured as he stepped onto the platform to get a closer look at the console.

"Doctor, what is it? What's the Master done to her?" Rose asked, the song that's always at the very back of her mind in the background was becoming more noticeable and she knew that, that was not a good sign at all.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS." The Doctor answered.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked.

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor replied. "Soon as this thing hits red, it activates." He then began to explain as he tapped the gage on the cage around the console. "At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."

"First contact is at eight, then, two minutes later…" Jack trailed off.

"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asked.

"Can we stop it, Doctor?" Rose asked, crouching down next to the Doctor.

The Doctor gave Rose an apologetic look. "Sadly not till I know what it's doing. If I touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system."

"Then sounds like to me we've got to get to the Master." Rose said.

"Yeah, how are we going to stop him?" Martha asked.

"Oh, I've got a way." The other three just looked at the Doctor like he was crazy. "Sorry, didn't I mention it?" He then grinned at Rose and she shoved at him playfully, smiling right back, following him as he got up.

They wandered up to the conference room of the Valiant and slipped inside. The stuck to the walls, walking around and past the people standing about as they kept their eyes on the Master and listened to the President give his speech. "So this plan, you going to tell us?" Jack asked.

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just, hard to go unnoticed when everyone's on red alert." The Doctor answered. "If they stop me, you've got a key."

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded.

Rose and Martha kept their eyes on the Master while the two men talked. They shared an uneasy look when they noticed that the Master was smiling. They were nervous that they had been found out already but they couldn't be certain and that was the part that made them feel the most uneasy.

Once the Toclafane appeared, the Doctor slowly made his way towards the Master. While Jack and Martha kept their eyes on what the Doctor was doing, Rose turned to watch the Toclafane. They were talking about how they liked the Master more and she was fearful for what was to come next for it didn't sound good at all.

"Oh alright, it's me." The Master spoke up, getting out of his chair, a humorless chuckle coming from him. "Ta-dah. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile, is it the aftershave, is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy."

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" The President asked.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you." The Master then turned to look at one of the Toclafane. "Kill him."

Rose could begin to hear the song grow louder, she hadn't begun to glow gold yet so she knew that was a good sign but she knew the Bad Wolf was close. The Toclafane shot a red laser, disintegrating the President and if it wasn't for Jack, Rose would have raced forward to try to do something. "Jack, she's close." Rose whispered.

"Who is?" He replied looking down at her.

"Bad Wolf." Rose answered, pointing to where the words were now on the paneling of the base of the upper level of the room. Jack turned and his eyes widened just as the Doctor did the same. He made his back to the group, looking worried at Rose.

"I'm fine, Doctor. I'll try my best to keep her under wraps but I can't make any promises. She's got a mind of her own and if I can protect you three and Martha's family then I'll do it." Rose told him.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" The Master ordered as he climbed the stairs to look at the cameras. "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully."

The Doctor took off his key and rushed forward but was stopped by one of the guards. Rose looked at both Jack and Martha with a questioning look, playing with her own key. "Don't you dare." Jack warned.

"You're like our secret weapon, can't reveal you quite yet." Martha said, trying to keep Rose calm, remembering how she was during the Family of Blood attack.

"We meet at last, Doctor." The Master smiled. "Oh, ho, ho! I love saying that."

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor yelled, struggling against the guards.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me." The Master chastised, getting a shared look of worry between the three companions. "And look, it's the girly, the freak, and the big, bad wolf, although I'm not sure which one's which."

At this Jack rushed forward but the Master raised a device and shot him, causing Jack to fall to the ground. The two girls raced forward, landing on their knees to check to make sure that he was okay. "You're so daft!" Rose yelled, smacking Jack's chest. She then noticed that she was starting to be more golden in color. Rose curled in on herself and pushed it back the best she could, she told it that she didn't need the help right now but would allow it to come out when she really did.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic?" The Master quipped. "And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down, just look at what you're doing. Just stop." The Doctor pleaded. "If you could see yourself…"

One of the camera men turned the camera back up to the Master from where it was focused on the Doctor. "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." The Master spoke to the people watching on the telly. "Let him go." He ordered the guards.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head, what if I could help?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know, memory lane!" The Master exclaimed. "Professor Lazarus, remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time, and if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…" He trailed off, letting the information sink in. Martha had begun to move when he had begun to talk about her sister, Rose quickly grabbed the other girl around the waist to hold her still.

"But if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." The master jumped up and went over to a table holding a silver suitcase to which he promptly opened. "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another, 100 years?" Right as the Master shot the Doctor with his screwdriver, Rose let out a shriek, pushing herself to move forward but this time it was Jack who held her back. "Not yet, Rose." He whispered.

"Ooh, someone doesn't sound too happy." The Master commented as he looked upon the older looking Doctor.

"You two need to get out of here." Jack told Martha and Rose.

"I'm not going." Rose replied stubbornly.

"I can't." Martha said.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here." Jack ordered as he offered up his vortex manipulator.

"I'm not going to leave you two. This time we're gonna fight together." Rose told him.

"I'm sorry but I've got to see if I can figure out another way to help my family." Martha said as she took the manipulator and moved over to the Doctor. "I've got you, Doctor."

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison!" The Master exclaimed.

Martha stood as she saw her family being brought into the conference room. "Mum."

"I'm sorry." Martha's mother cried.

"The toclafane." The Doctor said as Martha bent back down next to him. "What are they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master replied.

"Is it time? Is it ready?" One of the Toclafanes asked.

"Two minutes past." The Master answered as he made his way back to the stairs so he could talk to the cameras. "Earthlings, basically, um, end of the world. Here. Come. The Drums!"

Electricity crackled and the sky split in half revealing a space bathed in the same red light as the TARDIS. Thousands and thousands of toclafane flew from the sky and down to the Earth below.

"How many, do you think?" The Master asked his wife, Lucy.

"I, I don't know." She replied, clinging to him.

"Six billion." The Master answered. "Down you go, kids!"

After a few moments of watching the Toclafane practically fall from the sky, the Master turned to Lucy. "Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word, decimate. Remove 1/10 of the population." He ordered.

"No." Whispered Rose, doing her best not to act on impulse and attack the Master. The Doctor had whispered in Martha's ear the entire time and with a single tear rolling down her cheek she moved back and used the vortex manipulator.

Jack let Rose go and she moved to the Doctor's side, wrapping her arms around him, making sure that even though he was older and wrinkly that he was still there. When the Master felt a disturbance, he turned around and noticed that Martha had gone missing. While he would deal with that later, he had to have his other fun now. He slowly made his way down the stairs. The Master removed Rose's necklace and pulled her up by the arm and then held her against his chest when she began to struggle.

"Look Lucy, we've got ourselves a pet now. And she's a powerful one." He smirked down at the Doctor. "You see my dear, Rose has time energy inside of her and she would be most helpful in our conquest and redesigning of the Earth. She just needs to stop fighting." At this he pulled Rose's arm, higher up on her back, straining it and applying pressure in a silent threat that he could easily break it if she didn't stop struggling against him. Rose paused and gave the Master an evil glare as she forced the revealing of the Bad Wolf back down. "Ooh, feisty one isn't she Doctor? That's one of the reasons you care for her so much isn't it? Or is it because she's done something no other human should have been able to do? She should have burned her pretty little self, right up but no, you removed most of it but yet there's still a part living inside of her."

Jack pulled off his key and stood. "Let go of her. Leave her out of this."

"Ooh. He's awake." The Master raised his laser screwdriver and once again shot Jack. "Now he's dead again."

With that Rose reared her head back, head butting the Master, causing her to break free. She ran towards Martha's family but was caught by one of the guards, she used her momentum and kicked the other guard coming to grab her in the face. The guard that had her however, was stronger than her, and dragged her back to the Master. He forced her into a kneeling position at the Master's feet. She remained looking straight ahead until the Master pulled her hair, making her look up at him, causing a hiss of pain to escape her lips. "You're going to be so much fun to play with. I hope you had as much fun playing with her as I will, Doctor. Now take them away but leave the Doctor here and make sure they're in separate rooms, I don't want my new pet to get any bright ideas."


	16. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: **WARNING THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH DARK THEMES LIKE TORTURE AND ABUSE.** You do not have to read this chapter if these things trigger anything for you. You will still be able to follow along with the rest of the story if you so please. While I don't think the descriptions are terribly graphic I just wanted to let you, my readers know what lies ahead in this chapter. Thank you to all of you that have continued to read, favorite, follow, and review. You guys are the best!

**Jack:**

When Jack woke up, he was chained, spread eagle to pipes in what looked like a boiler room. It wasn't the first time he had woken up like this but he knew what was to follow was nothing pleasurable.

And he was right. He was killed multiple times a day, in different ways. Even the Master would come down and watch or join in. He was only allowed a break when Trish brought him food and when the guards were allowed to eat or sleep.

When the guards were sleeping, Trish would come down and relay to him any messages from Rose or the Doctor. He tried to be as much use as he could be in his condition and he hoped that they would be successful.

Jack knew something was going on when one day the guards who were in charge of his killings came in with two large iron stakes and didn't immediately do anything. "C'mon boys, tired of me already?" Jack taunted but didn't get a response. He didn't exactly want them to start right away. It was a nice break in the routine they've set the past year. He just didn't like the anticipation.

It was quiet for a while until one of the guards lifted a hand to his ear and focused in on what the person talking to him was saying. The guard then looked to his coworker and they both came running at Jack, ramming the rods through his abdomen and chest. Jack let out a scream as the stakes pierced his skin, coming out on the other side. That was when he noticed the camera. He was being filmed. That sick bastard was watching.

Before death took him, his last thought was wondering just what the Master was up to.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Rose:**

It had been a month since they had been captured. Rose wasn't sure where the Doctor or Jack had been taken but she was slightly relieved she didn't know. The Master had assigned Martha's mother to watch over her. It was just another form of torture for her really. Not being able to be taken care of my her actual mother but when thoughts like that began to drift to the front of her mind she reminded herself that Jackie was far away from this madness, safe and sound and happy with Pete and her little brother Tony.

Despite not knowing where the other two were being locked up, Francine would still bring her messages from them. They were all coming up with a plan and so it was their own form of communication. They spoke in whispers and murmurs when there was no one there to eavesdrop. The other two were worried about her, they asked nearly every chance they got and Rose had Francine lie to them for her. They didn't need to know, not yet.

Just as Francine had left, taking away the left overs of Rose's breakfast the Master walked in. "Are you ready to give her up to me, yet?"

"Never in a million years, mate." Rose replied before her head was snapped to the side, her cheek stinging from the slap the Master gave her.

"It's only just begun, my pet, and you will give her up to me." The Master hissed in Rose's face, pulling her hair so that she was looking right at him. "Play time's in an hour." He let her go forcefully causing Rose to fall back on the bed.

It went on like this for months. Two guards would come in and take her away to another room and then bring her back to her cell, because really it wasn't a room, it housed a bed and that was it. She had to be escorted to the loo if she needed it so she wouldn't run away or find the others. Francine would then come in, tend to her wounds, feed her, relayed any messages and then she would leave.

Today her torture went about completely different. Things started out as usual. The Master came in, taunted her and then left. The two guards came in and took her out of her cell but instead of taking her to her usual torture chamber, she was taken to a room that was only occupied by a big screen tv, a chair with restraints, and the Master's torture devices of choice for the day.

They placed her into the chair and strapped her in. By this point, Rose no longer fought against whatever the guards did to her to prep her for her play time with the Master. She didn't even fight back against the Master and he was getting frustrated with that. He had missed the feisty blonde that he knew that she could be. He secretly hoped that after getting the Bad Wolf to appear, she would return that way because he couldn't handle boring. He already had that with Lucy and he couldn't deal with another one.

As soon as the guards left, the Master waltzed in. "And how is my pet doing today? I see she's had a bath, her hair no longer looks greasy."

Rose looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Oh come on, don't you have anything to say? You usually do. Trying to lash out at me with your words." The Master taunted but still Rose remained silent. "Alright fine, don't talk but I'm sure you'll find it hard to keep your silence up when you see this." He pointed a remote to the television and a split screen came up. One side showing Jack and the other side showing the Doctor.

Rose's eyes widened when she saw her two friends. Jack was chained to a wall and the Doctor was strapped to a wheel chair, head phones over his ears. Still when she didn't speak the Master spoke into his sleeve and soon Jack had two iron rods rammed through him. His scream of pain was heard throughout the room as he looked right at the camera, like he knew he was being watched. Jack's head slumped forward, indicating that he had died. Shortly after that the rods were removed.

"My how much fun he is." The Master commented, looking back at Rose, who now had tears running down her face. "But still not enough to make her talk." He once again raised his arm to speak into the small microphone he had in his sleeve. Then Rose was watching as the Doctor's face contorted into one of horror, he fought his restraints as he tried to remove the head phones from his head. Her name could be heard as his frantic shouting filled the room.

Suddenly Rose realized what he was being forced to listen to. Her screams from her being tortured. "Stop it! Don't make him listen anymore! Just stop it!"

The Master smirked and talked into his sleeve yet again. The head phones were removed and the Doctor's eyes were filled with sorrow. "There she is. I was afraid you had forgotten how to talk." He said as the screen turned black. "Now, how shall we begin?" He turned back to look at the items he had brought into the room to torture Rose and his eyes lit up when he noticed the wood stove. He grabbed the fire iron and crouched down, putting it into the fire.

Rose's eyes were fixed on where the Master crouched down, turning the iron so that he made sure it got heated evenly. When he was satisfied, he stood and made his way over to where she sat. "Now, I know how much you love to burn, but I wanted to see for myself." And with that he placed the iron along her thighs.

She tried her hardest to not cry out but it wasn't successful. She tried so hard to use her interrogation training Torchwood had given her throughout this whole process but really there's only so much a girl can take. Rose gritted her teeth, using her hair as a curtain as she lowered her head, not wanting him to see that her eyes had turned more gold than their usual hazel color. The Bad Wolf was singing and singing loud. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the Bad Wolf away.

The Master tsked and used his forefinger and thumb to lift her head so that she was looking up at him. He wore a smug look when he noticed the change in her eyes. "My, my it seems like we've got the big, bad wolf knocking on our door…" He trailed off and went back to put the iron in the fire to warm it up again. There was a bright red line where it had once been lying on Rose's lap.

This time when he returned to her side, the Master ran the iron across her legs, below the burn mark, slicing through Rose's skin as if it was butter. Rose screamed as blood ran down her legs. If it wasn't for her screams, she thought that even the Master could hear the song inside her head. The Bad Wolf had already begun healing her cuts, making them not as deep as when the Master first sliced her, Rose needed to remain conscious so the Bad Wolf made sure she didn't lose too much blood.

The Master continued this pattern of burning and cutting along different spots along Rose's flesh, with each burn, with each cut, Rose felt the Bad Wolf become more and more apparent. She was slowly becoming an onlooker as the Bad Wolf slowly took over her body. Her screams became more and more like howls and the final straw was when the Master was cutting her stomach. "Tell me Master, are you afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

He smirked at her. "Not at all."

"You should be." Rose said before a burst of golden energy came from her, cracking the television screen, turning over the small table that was filled with other torture instruments, blowing out the fire, and undoing the restraints that held Rose down.

The Master grinned; his plan was coming along just fine.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**The Doctor:**

Stuck in a wheel chair without his sonic, the Doctor was left to whatever the Master wished. He worried about Jack and Rose, especially Rose. Usually he was left alone, being forced to watch the Toclafane, wondering who they were, imagining the destruction they were causing.

During his time alone, however, the Doctor came up with a plan and he talked with Rose and Jack by giving and getting messages from the Jones'. Sometimes the Master would come and "keep him company". This usually meant that he would gloat. He told him of what the Toclafane had recently done, how much fun Rose was to play with, and then he would end his gloating and ask about Martha.

The Doctor never said anything. He just sat and listened and didn't say a word. Then the routine was broken and he was given headphones and a cd player. The guard who issued the device to him, stood by waiting for his order.

Hours passed until the silence was filled with Rose's screams. He couldn't take anymore. He had to get to her and protect her just like he promised her mum and ultimately himself practically a life time ago. He fought against his restraints as best he could in his old state while shouting her name, shouting for the head phones to come off, and cursing the Master. It went on for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. When the head phones were removed, the Doctor slumped forward.

He had failed her…again. But he wouldn't for any longer. The Doctor had a plan and he was going to set it in motion.


	17. Last of the Time Lords ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter so soon? What can I say I couldn't wait either. Just a reminder that the Master is in this so there's some Master like things in this chapter. Nothing as bad as last chapter but just thought I'd let you know. I also just wanted to say, I'm sure that some or most or even all of you are wondering where Martha is. Please assume that Martha is doing exactly what she's doing in the episode and when she reappears on the Valiant is when she will reappear in my story as well. I didn't want to write out her parts since they were going to be exactly how they are in canon due to the whole copy rights thing so with that being said: just a reminder that any dialogue that resembles that of the episode is not mine, really none of this is mine except for the small twists and turns that I've added to change this story. All of it pretty much belongs to the BBC and Doctor Who and I'm in no way making any profit off of it. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy!

The Master took Rose, who was now in full Bad Wolf state, by the arm and drug her to the main room of the Valiant. He left her standing just outside with two guards as he went inside to taunt the Doctor. He wasn't going to reveal his small victory just yet.

He bounded up the stairs and took the Doctor's wheel chair and wheeled him over to a window. "It's ready to rise, Doctor, the new Time Lord empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good?" The Master asked yet he received no reply from the Doctor. "Are you upset with me? I only did what I had to. Really you should have played with her more. She's so much fun."

Still the Doctor didn't respond.

"Anything?" The Master waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face. "No? Anything? Well I'm sure you'll have something to say about this." The Master hopped back up and wheeled him back to where he sat, this time facing the room instead of the giant window. The Master then went back out into the hallway and grabbed Rose. "Look at her Doctor. Isn't she beautiful? We had lots of fun today didn't we, my pet?"

Rose didn't answer.

The Master rolled his eyes. "You two really have a knack for being silent. I wish to have a conversation with you. Now, Doctor, should we tell her what you worked out? The thing that broke your hearts? What the Toclafane really are?"

Rose looked up to the Doctor for the first time since being dragged inside the room and then over to the Master. She was nervous about finding out the answer.

"Do you remember, my pet, all those lovely people that were waiting for Utopia?" The Master asked. "Well, they finally found it."

She looked back to the Doctor and he gave her a solemn nod. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"They say Martha Jones has returned home." The Master said, interrupting the moment Rose and the Doctor were sharing, it was like they were mentally hugging and it was making him sick. Rose was his now. His to control. His to have. "Now, why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone." The Doctor said.

"But you said something to her, didn't you?" The Master asked. "On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you." The Doctor replied. "You know what it is."

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Master exclaimed before turning to Rose. "Now wait just right here while I get things prepared for launch day and then you, my pet will be revealed to all and the people will love me again." The Master kissed her cheek before leaving her, shouting orders.

The Doctor looked at her while placing three fingers on his leg. Francine went over to Rose and helped her sit before walking off. The older woman had been used to seeing Rose briefly in this state and knew that if Rose didn't use much energy then the repercussions of her coming out of her Bad Wolf state wouldn't be so harsh. She was nervous about what had happened since she had only witnessed it when Rose healed herself after spending time with the Master. She gave Rose's shoulder a gentle squeeze as Rose gave her a grateful smile and then Francine was off.

Francine had passed the symbol onto her ex-husband who then passed it on to Tish as she brought Jack food.

"Morning Tish." Jack greeted as though he just hadn't woken up from yet another death. "Smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips." He laughed. "But what do I get? Cold mash swede, some hotel. Last time I book over the internet."

Tish just began to feed him and then showed the symbol to Jack, who just gave her a wink. Their plan was being set in motion.

After Tish left, Jack set to his part of the pan. Gritting his teeth, he began pulling on his restraints with everything he had. With one arm free, he grabbed a pipe blowing out steam and blasting it at one of the guards that came rushing at him.

Clive threw water on an electrical circuit, causing it to spark like mad and the alarm to start. He began running down the hallway bucket in hand.

The Master who was sitting next to Rose, explaining all that she was going to do and how much happier she would be, jumped up from his seat and bounded up to the main platform. Rose grabbed for the Master's coat and began searching his pockets for either the Doctor's sonic or his laser screwdriver. She had come up with the Master's and ran over to the Doctor to give it to him.

The Doctor got out of his wheel chair and leaned against the stair railing as he pointed the Master's laser screwdriver at the Master.

The Master turned around and looked around, seeing what had just transpired. "Oh, I see."

"I told you." The Doctor said. "I have one thing to say."

With that the Master laughed as the Doctor tried to work the screwdriver. "Isomorphic controls." He then slapped the Doctor, causing him to fall back. "Which means they only work for me." He then shot his laser at Rose's foot, causing her to jump back. "Now say you're sorry."

Rose stood her ground.

"Oh, my pet don't you know that siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Clive has been captured and poor ol' Jack is dead again." He came down the stairs and Lucy quickly made her way over to help him put his jacket back on before he came over to Rose, backing her into a wall. "Tell me you're sorry."

Rose glanced over at the Doctor and he gave her a small nod. She then looked back at the Master. "Sorry."

The Master smirked and pulled back but not before slapping Rose across the face. "Maybe that will remind you to always obey me, my pet." He then snapped and a guard came over. "Bring Ms. Tyler's chair in here."

Soon, the chair she had been forced to sit in while she was tortured was brought in. She was pushed into it and her wrists were restrained. As the Master walked over to the Doctor he ordered two more guards to restrain Trish and Francine to chairs as well.

"Okay, gotcha! There you go, Gramps." The Master said as he placed the Doctor in a chair. "Do you know?" He asked as he hopped up on the table, facing the Doctor, and using his foot to spin the Doctor around in the chair. "I remember the days when the Doctor, oh that famous Doctor, was waging a time war, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade, single-handed. And look at him now, stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh, yeah. Me." The Master laughs.

"I just. Need you. To listen." The Doctor said in between pants.

"No." The Master shook his head. "It's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones." He hopped up and stood in front of the camera. "My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there, stories of a child walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you…" The Master then walked back to where the Doctor was seating, turning him so he could face the camera. "How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf." He said to the Doctor. "Except, he's not that old. But he's an alien, with a much greater life span than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?"

"No!" Rose shouted, struggling to get her restraints free.

The Master looked up and grinned. "Ah, yes! I almost forgot." He practically skipped over to where Rose was, undid her restraints and pulled her up, dragging her over to the cameras, holding her against him with an arm around her waist. "My people, once we go to war, this will be the new person seen at my side. I know you may not be able to tell but she has a nice golden aura about her and she can control all of time, erasing people, aliens, or whatever else may come our way with a wave of her hand. You may call her Bad Wolf." He then leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Now my pet, are you ready to see what the man you supposedly love truly looks like?" The Master didn't wait for an answer before he shot his laser screw driver at the Doctor, holding Rose tight against him as she began to fight him in order to get to the Doctor.

Once he was done, he dropped Rose. She then crawled over to where the Doctor was and a small creature with a giant head and big eyes looked up at her. She carefully picked him up, still wrapped in his now too big shirt. "Oh Doctor, my Doctor." Rose cried, cradling him to her chest and kissing the top of his head. The Doctor reached up with his tiny, wrinkled hand and gave her cheek a few soft, reassuring pats.

The Master then turned and looked at the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" He asked before turning off the camera. He returned back over to where Rose was still cradling the Doctor. "Oh, now, now my pet no need for tears. C'mon let's get you tidied up." He took the Doctor from her and gave him to a guard. "Find him some proper clothes and then find a bird cage and lock him up."

When the guard left, the Master crouched back down and pulled Rose up. "Don't look at me with those big, sad eyes. You're going to be so much better if you just let him go, stay with me and I can show you just how powerful you can be." He then began pulling Rose along as he took her back to her cell. "Lucy, with me. You will be in charge of getting our new pet properly dressed for the launch." He called out as the doors shut behind him.


	18. Last of the Time Lords ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is a rather lengthy chapter, like longest chapter to date lengthy. I couldn't find a good place to cut it so I just sort of kept going. This is the very last chapter that will cover series three so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the feedback and love this story has been getting! You guys are the best! Up next: The Voyage of the Damned!

A few hours later, the Master, Rose, and Lucy returned to the main room. Rose was no longer in the shorts and tank top that the Master had put her in during his play time with her. She was now in a golden dress that was very similar to that of Lucy's red dress that the other blonde was currently wearing.

"Tomorrow, they launch." The Master announced as the trio entered the room. He had one arm wrapped around Rose's waist as Lucy trailed behind him, holding onto his arm. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian Space." He continued as he looked at the now caged Doctor. "Won't see us coming. Kind of scary."

"Then stop." The Doctor replied.

Rose tried to go over to the bird cage that the Doctor was in but was stopped by the Master. "Now, now my pet. You know we can't have you near him. You might do something I wouldn't like." He then put her in her chair and restrained her, making her face the Doctor.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes that's right!" The Master continued. "Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops." He then made his way over to the cage. "The drumming, the never-ending drumbeat, ever since I was a child, I looked into the vortex, that's when it chose me; the drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now, right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

The Doctor reached out and grasped the bars as he and the Master stared eye to eye. "It's only you."

"Good." The Master replied.

The doors slid open at that moment as one of the Toclafane flew in. "Tomorrow, the war." It said. "Tomorrow, we rise, never to fall."

"You see?" The Master asked. "I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much."

"You killed them is what you did." Rose spoke up. "You killed them and put your desires and wants into them. They were innocent!"

The Master turned around and slapped Rose causing her head to snap to the side. "Says the one who killed an entire race to save her precious Doctor. Now I didn't ask for you to speak so keep it quiet blondie or the Doctor will see what our play times were like."

Rose's only response was to give him a death glare.

"You see," The Master began to explain, "I took Lucy to Utopia. A time lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe." Lucy responded.

"Tell them what you saw." The Master instructed.

"Dying, everything dying." Lucy said. "The whole of creation was falling apart and I thought, there's no point, no point to anything, not ever."

"And it's all your fault." The Master said, looking at the Doctor.

"Lucy, no. That was us so far into the future. We survived for so long, to the end of the universe and we have that to celebrate! Humans made it to the end of the universe." Rose spoke up despite the Master's warning, causing Lucy to turn her head.

The Master stood up and walked over to Rose. "If you apologize, my pet, I won't hurt you. This will be your final warning."

Rose looked up and exerted a bit of energy so that her restraints around her wrist dissinergrated into gold dust. She raised her hand and went to smack the Master but he was too quick and caught her wrist in his hand, squeezing just so to silently threaten that he could do so much more. "You sure did find a feisty one, Doctor."

The Doctor had moved and watched the scene with hands gripping the bars of the bird cage tightly. "Leave her alone."

"And just what do you think you can do, locked up in there, hm?" The Master asked. He then turned his attention back to Rose. "Now you will listen to me, my pet. There will be no more interruptions from you or you will be punished." And with that he threw her to the ground, causing her to land in a heap of gold.

"You really should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning." The Master continued as if nothing had just happened. "The last of humanity, screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons, it all turned inward; they cannibalized themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." The Toclafane spoke up.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work." The Master said. "The universe was collapsing around them. My masterpiece, Doctor, a living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history." The Doctor replied. "Not just Earth, the entire universe."

"I'm a time lord. I have that right." The Master answered.

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?" The Doctor asked.

"We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years." The toclafane answered.

"With me as their Master." The Master continued. "Time lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" He then made his way back over to the Doctor. "Human race, greatest monsters of them all." With that he turned, and walked back to Lucy, taking her hand. "Night, then. Guard, make sure she doesn't do anything." He ordered, referring to Rose who had remained on the floor.

"Rose, are you alright?" The Doctor whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah, 'm fine. Doesn't burn. It's like I'm in this protective bubble but I can still control time and stuff so really I could just turn everything to gold dust."

"Don't, Rose. I don't want to find out what he would do if he knew."

"Well, 'm just sayin', it's definitely an option."

The Doctor smiled as best he could before looking apologetic. "I'm so, so sorry Rose."

"We're still together aren't we? I'll just ya know, sleep for a couple days after all this and all will be fine, yeah?" Rose tried to reassure him despite everything that she had been through. Her life wasn't normal anymore and so she had to take what it through at her now. She didn't really want to go through all of this again but it was better in her opinion only because she wasn't being ripped away from the man she loved.

Dawn came all too quickly for planet Earth. The Master was buzzing with new energy about the conference room as he talked. "Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe."

Martha's family was held off to the side while Rose was tied to a chair, kept a bit away from her was Jack who had soot all over his face. Two guards brought Martha in and she first looked to her family and gave them an apologetic look but still glad that they were alive. She then looked over at Rose and her eyes widened. Rose had told her of the Bad Wolf but she never thought she would see the blonde in its state. Finally her eyes landed on the Doctor and she gave him a sorrowful look. She felt as though she had let everyone down. All she had needed was one last chemical and she would have been victorious.

"You're teleport device in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master instructed, holding out his hand.

Martha reached down and took the time vortex manipulator out of one of her pants pockets and tossed it up to the Master who caught it easily.

"And now, kneel." The Master demanded.

Martha did so, all the while keeping her focus on the Master.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch." The Master announced. "200,000 ships, set to burn across the universe." He then went over to a control panel on the wall and pressed a button, turning on a communications system between him and the people down below who were set to launch the rockets. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal." A voice replied back with the sound of alarms blaring in the background.

"Three minutes to align the black hole convertors." The Master said, setting the count-down clock. "Counting down." He then turned back around to his audience. "I never could resist a ticking clock." He grinned. "My children! Are you ready?" He then called out.

"We will fly and blaze and slice." The Toclafane answered.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die." The Master chuckled. "My first blood. Ha. Any last words?" Martha didn't say anything. "No?" Again there was silence but this time the Master looked towards the Doctor before shaking his head. "Such a disappointment, this one. No wonder you took back the one that could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless." He then turned back to Martha. "Bow your head." He ordered and Martha did what she was told. "And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish, from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward…"

Martha then laughed.

"What, what's so funny?" The Master asked.

Martha looked up. "A gun?"

"What about it?" The Master replied.

"A gun, in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world, I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor spoke up.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master responded.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here at the right time." Martha smirked.

"But you're still going to die." The Master said with a grin.

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, traveling the world?" Martha asked.

"Tell me." The Master said.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words, I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents, all on my own and everywhere I went, I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor and I told them to pass it on, to spread the word, so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope, is that all?"

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction." Martha then began to stand. "Just as the Doctor said, I told them that if everyone thinks of one word at one specific time…"

"Nothing will happen!" The Master cut Martha off. "Is that your weapon, prayer?"

"Right across the world, just one thought, at one moment. But with fifteen satellites."

"What?"

"The Archangel Network." Jack spoke up.

"A telepathic field." Rose commented.

"Binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person one Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." Martha explained.

Once the countdown hit zero, a white light encircled the Doctor, causing him to grow and to return to his usual form.

"Stop it." The Master ordered. "No, no, no, no, no, you don't."

"Doctor." Jack whispered.

"Doctor." Francine said.

All over the world, people were chanting the Doctor's name. Rose turned the rope that was holding her to her chair once more into dust as she stood. It wasn't her turn just yet.

"Stop it. Stop it right now." The Master tried to control the situation.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself in to the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor explained.

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouted.

"The one thing you can't do is stop them from thinking." The Doctor said.

Right then Rose closed her eyes and whispered, "My Doctor." With this her golden energy transferred from her to the Doctor encasing him in golden light just as he returned to his normal state. Rose had returned to normal as well and she smiled before collapsing, unconscious from being in the Bad Wolf state for so long.

Jack had been watching her as soon as he noticed the golden energy fly past him. He moved back and caught Rose, gently lowering her to the ground, keeping her in his arms as he continued to watch. "You're going to miss quite the show, Rosie." He whispered, tucking a stray hair back behind her ear.

The Doctor had seen Rose fall and wished that he could attend to her right away but he and Jack shared a look and he knew he would have plenty of time later to make it up to Rose. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The Doctor said, looking back at the Master.

"No!" The Master cried, shooting his laser sonic at the Doctor.

The golden light still encircling the Doctor acted as a shield, protecting him from the laser blast. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." The Master then said, pointing his laser screwdriver at the Jones' family.

The Doctor moved his hand and used the Bad Wolf energy to turn the screwdriver into gold dust. The Master looked at his hand shocked before turning his attention back to the Doctor.

"You can't do this!" The Master screamed. "You can't do this! It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor said.

"No. No!" The Master cried out.

"You wouldn't listen. 'Cause you know what I'm going to say." All of the energy dissipated as the Doctor put his feet on the ground. He then took a cowering Master into his arms and whispered. "I forgive you."

"My children." The Master gasped.

"Protect the paradox!" The Toclafane cried.

"Captain! The paradox machine!" The Doctor shoutded.

Martha ran over and eased Rose out of Jack's arms. "Go." She ordered when she noticed that Jack was weary of leaving the blonde behind.

Jack hopped up. "You men, with me."

The Master took the opportunity from the distraction and pulled out the time vortex manipulator. The Doctor noticed and ran over, making it just in time so that they both were teleported.

Francine rushed over to where Martha was still watching over Rose. "Please tell me she isn't dead." She pleaded with her daughter.

"No, she's just unconscious. I don't know when she'll be awake again." Martha replied looking up at her mother. "I'm so sorry I left you all like this."

"Stop it. I'm just glad you're alright. We had no idea where you were or what you had been sent off to do." Francine replied, giving her daughter a hug. "Now, go and take over those controls and I'll watch after Rose. Been doin' it for a year anyway."

Martha gave her a grateful grin and ran up the stairs to the main controls of the Valiant to finish the plan.

Soon the Valiant seemed as though it was falling out of the sky, papers were flying about everywhere in the ship, chairs were sliding about and the jerky movements of the ship as it returned to the normal universe caused people to stumble about.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" The Doctor called out as he caught Martha from falling. "Francine you better hold on to her good!" He then shouted to the older woman who was trying not to cause Rose any more injuries.

Once everything settled down, the Doctor hopped up. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day, two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there?" A voice came over an intercom. "We just saw the President assassinated!"

"See?" The Doctor asked as he clicked the intercom off. "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror, it never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The Doctor answered.

"But I can remember it." Francine piped up.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who'll ever know. Well, I'm not entirely sure about Rose." He looked down at her with sorrow. She had been through so much and he hated what had happened to her so he was a bit glad there was a chance she wouldn't remember what happened.

While the Doctor was talking, the Master tried to run away but was caught by Jack. "Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." He then turned to a guard. "Cuffs." The guard gave Jack a pair of hand cuffs and the Torchwood leader placed them on the Master's wrist. "So, what do we do with this one?" He asked looking up at the Doctor.

"We kill him." Clive replied.

"We execute him." Tish answered.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor shot back. "You're my responsibility from now on, the only Time Lord left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack whispered.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just going to…keep me?" The Master asked.

The Doctor nodded. "If that's what I have to do." He then turned to Jack. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for."

"But what about Rose?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked down before looking back up at Jack with a solemn expression. "You and I both know that I would only have her for her life span. And even then I'm not sure I could watch her die in front of me." He whispered, not proud of his thoughts.

"But the Bad Wolf…" Jack trailed off.

"The rest was given to me to restore me back to normal." The Doctor answered.

Then there was a gun shot and the Master stumbled backwards. Everyone turned their heads to find Lucy holding a pistol, a shell casing at her feet. "Put it down." Jack ordered, making his way over to the blonde.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor said as he eased the Master down to the floor.

"Always the women." The Master commented.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor said.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

"No."

"One little bullet. Come on." The Doctor pleaded.

"I guess you don't me so well. I refuse." The Master taunted.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please, please!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you until you no longer have your precious flower by your side?"

"But you've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks." The Doctor tried to persuade the Master, a tear rolling down his cheek. "We're the only two left and no one else. Regenerate!"

"How about that? I win." The Master then groaned in pain. "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming, will it stop?" And with that the Master's eyes rolled back up into his head and his eye lids closed, dead.

The Doctor pulled the Master closer to him as he began to rock. He mourned for the loss of his friend, mourned over how he was truly alone in the world now. No others like him. "No!"

After he collected himself he ran over to where Rose was still in Francine's arms. He had to make sure that the Master didn't take her away from him as well. Francine transferred Rose over to the Doctor's arms. He looked down at her, moving her hair out of her face. "Jack!" He called out.

The other man came over, landing on his knees as he dropped down to where the Doctor was sitting. "She's going to be okay. She wouldn't have made it this far if she wasn't one tough cookie." Jack reassured him.

The Doctor nodded, cradling Rose to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Oh Rose, my dear, sweet Rose." He murmured into her hair, longing for her embrace, her touch, anything really to numb the pain. "Will you carry him onto the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked Jack as he stood, still holding onto Rose.

Jack nodded, going over to pick the Master's body up. Martha and her family soon followed behind as they all made their way back to the TARDIS.

After he laid Rose in her bed, making sure she was comfortable, the Doctor flew the TARDIS down to Earth. There he made an alter out of logs and then laid the Master's body on top lighting the wooden alter on fire in order to give the Master a proper Gallifreyan funeral.

He then flew Martha's family back home, with Martha choosing to stay just a while longer. Jack came out of Rose's room, putting on his coat. He had to say goodbye even if the blonde was sleeping since he didn't know when the next time he would see her was. The Doctor landed in Cardiff, allowing the TARDIS to fuel up as they made their way out to chat.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name." Martha commented. "Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good." The Doctor replied.

"Back to work." Jack said, sliding through the railing.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me. Rose would love to have you as well." The Doctor invited.

"Had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility. And while I would like to spend more proper time with Rose, I've got to get back." Jack replied.

"Defending the Earth, can't argue with that." The Doctor said. "And she wouldn't either." They shared a smile.

"Let her know that my offer still stands, alright?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I will. She's gonna hate that she missed you."

"At least she'll know where I've gone this time."

"Touche." The Doctor commented before turning and taking Jack's wrist the time vortex manipulator was on.

"Hey, I need that." Jack said.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-traveling teleport." The Doctor explained as he soniced it. "You could go anywhere, twice, second time, to apologize."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Been called that before." He then turned and started on his way before he turned back and saluted the Doctor. "Sir."

The Doctor gave a small salute.

Jack winked towards Martha. "Ma'am."

Martha replied with a slight smirk and a salute of her own.

"But I keep wondering, what about aging? Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older. The odd little gray hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack asked.

"I really don't know." The Doctor answered.

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah." Jack said. "I can't help it. I used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living in the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. I'll see you." Jack then waved and made his way back to the Torchwood team.

The Doctor and Martha shared a look.

"No." The Doctor whispered.

"Can't be." Martha said.

They both laugh. "Oh Rose is going to get a kick out of this." The Doctor said as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

He flew them back to Martha's mother's house. "You know, there's plenty of room for another." The Doctor said before Martha could reach the door.

Martha turned around and walked back up to the main platform of the console room and gave the Doctor a hug. "I don't think I'll stay this time either. Almost done with my training, me. Besides my family's just seen the whole world practically slaughter. I can't just leave them."

"Course not." The Doctor replied before giving her a smile. "Thank you. You were quite brilliant." He then stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"Just 'cause I'm not travelling with ya and Rose doesn't mean I won't keep in touch. I've still got my phone call so if I give you a call you and she better come runnin." Martha said as they stepped back.

"I promise." The Doctor smiled.

"Good. Now you take good care of her. She'll need plenty of water and food. Mum said that the Master didn't feed her proper even if he did feed her." Martha ordered.

The Doctor nodded. "Right. Will do."

Martha gave him one last hug before walking back out to her mother's home. The TARDIS dematerialized and she gave a small smile to the spot it was once in. She was worried about him but she knew that he had Rose and the TARDIS and that he would be okay once Rose woke up. She gave one last smile to where the TARDIS once was before making her way inside. Everything was as it should be and she couldn't be happier.


	19. Voyage of the Damned ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! I know it's been a while so sorry about that. We're moving on from the Master and onto the Titanic in the sky! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all of the support!

After Martha stepped out of the TARDIS, the Doctor ran about the console sending the TARDIS into the vortex. Once it was stabilized, the Doctor headed down to the med bay. Just because he could see her breathing and could feel her heart beat under his fingers, didn't mean that he wouldn't like a little bit of reassurance as to what he saw with his own two eyes.

He rolled the mobile vital readings stand down the corridor to Rose's room. He slowly opened the door as if he was nervous he would catch her in a state of undress but when he noticed that she was still unconscious, he continued over to her bedside. The Doctor sat down at the edge of Rose's bed and took her hand in his. "Oh, Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please wake up." He bent over and rested his forehead against hers. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he sat up and clipped the reader onto Rose's index finger.

The screen lit up with Rose's vitals, her heart beat, oxygen levels, even her brain waves. The Doctor stood and put on his brainy specs so he could read the screen better. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw that the readings were normal.

Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He toed off his shoes and pocketed his brainy specs. He then removed his tie and jacket, draping them over the back of Rose's desk chair. The Doctor slowly made his way back over to Rose's bed, acting as if she would wake at any minute and yell at him for what he was about to do. When she didn't move, he pulled back the duvet and crawled underneath it. He situated himself so that Rose was now cradled against him, his arms wrapped around her. The Doctor rested his head on top of hers and he just held her, protecting her in his own way.

This went on for a week. The only time the Doctor wasn't looking over Rose's vitals or holding her in his arms was when he was drinking tea or eating. He had the TARDIS materialize books from the library and he would read those to her when his thoughts kept going places that he didn't want it to go.

On the seventh day, Rose began to stir. The vital reader began to beep as she began to wake up. The Doctor nearly tossed tea all over his button down when he heard the beeping. He clumsily placed the cup back on the counter causing some of the tea to slosh out before he ran to Rose's room. He plops down on the edge of the bed and looks back and forth between Rose and the monitor.

Rose blinked her eyes open, taking everything in. She was back in her room on the TARDIS. The last thing she remembered was the Doctor returning to his usual form. She felt a hand in hers and she turned her head to quickly, letting out a groan as her muscles worked for the first time in a week.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy Rose. It's okay. I'm right here." The Doctor comforted.

"D-Doctor?" Rose asked, her voice hoarse.

The TARDIS materialized a glass of water and the Doctor helped Rose sit up before aiding her in drinking. "Thank you." She said, her voice slowly sounding more normal.

The Doctor just gave her a smile before standing and looking at the monitor. "Everything seems to be just fine. It's just like you've been taking a week long kip."

"Doctor?" Rose called out, causing him to turn his head. "What happened?"

The Doctor looked down at his feet before looking back up. He didn't want to talk about it, but didn't he wish she was around when it first happened? Now here was his chance. He sat on the bed and removed the clip from her index finger, turning the monitor off. He then took her hand. "After you passed out, which we should really talk about by the way, Lucy shot the Master and he refused to regenerate. I'm once again alone."

Rose moved over to him and wrapped him in her embrace. "You've still got me." She whispered.

The Doctor buried his face in her neck, pulling her close to him. "Quite right. I thought I had lost you too." He whispered.

She kissed his cheek before leaning back slightly so she could look him in the face. "When I first found out I still had a part of the Bad Wolf inside me I was on a different planet but still in Pete's World. It was during my travels with the dimension cannon. I had accidentally entered into a battlefield and one of the creatures thought I was from the other side and jumped me. All I remember is seeing gold and then waking up in the Torchwood med bay. We did some tests and found out that the Bad Wolf was there as a protector. I never burned but after I returned from the Bad Wolf state I was drained of energy. Being in that state for a day or so and then giving it all to you drained me completely of my energy and I needed more than a quick kip to return to normal. It's all gone now though. I can no longer feel it in the very back of my mind."

The Doctor listened carefully to Rose's explanation. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Oh, my Rose…" He trailed off, leaning his forehead against hers.

They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other and reveling in each other's presence.

"Did Martha or Jack stay?" Rose asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Martha is finishing up her degree and Jack is staying with his Torchwood team. He said that his offer still stood as well." The Doctor answered.

Rose nodded, smiling. "Good for them."

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed as if he had just remembered something. "You remember the Face of Boe?"

"Yeah…" Rose answered.

"That's who Jack becomes." The Doctor explains.

"What?!"

"Yup!"

"No…"

"Oh yes."

"But he…"

"I know."

Then they both burst into laughter, falling back onto the bed. "I can't believe it!" cried Rose.

"Believe it, Rose Tyler. Captain Jack Harkness turns into the Face of Boe." The Doctor said.

"How'd you figure that one?" Rose asked.

"It was his nickname back home in the 51st century."

Rose giggled. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to see him the same now. How you think it happened?"

He chuckled. "I'm not sure, but how do you fancy a nice, relaxing trip? There's a cruise liner that travels the stars. We could give that a go. The TARDIS still needs a break too so what'd ya say?"

Rose smiled. "Sure. A cruise sounds nice. Let me just shower and get out of these clothes then I'll be ready."

The Doctor beamed. "Brilliant! All things should still be there despite the Master's tinkering. I'll be in the console room when you're ready."

They both got up and went their own ways. Where the Doctor's mood was rather mopey this past week, he quickly regained his energy and walked with pep in his step as he made his way back to the console room. He fiddled around with the controls and found a ship.

Rose picked out her outfit. She needed something that was comforting, yet reminded her of who she was. Her shower couldn't come quick enough. She needed to erase all that had happened to her while with the Master and the hot stream of water would do just that.

Once Rose made her into the console room they shared a smile and he flipped the switch causing the TARDIS to travel through the vortex and materialize in the cargo hold of the cruise liner.

When they landed, the pair walked hand in hand out to the main room of the ship. They walked around, taking everything in. Rose felt very under dressed in her jeans and jumper but no one had seemed to notice just yet. There were golden angel statues standing around the edge of the room. The Doctor and Rose shared a look before walking over to them. Their eyes widened when the statue moved very robotic like. Before they could do anything they continued strolling about the room. They were here to relax, not to investigate after all.

They made their way over to the large window and looked out at the stars. A voice soon came on over the PA system. "Attention all passengers, the Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population, human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

Rose turned to him with wide eyes. "They named a cruise liner after the Titanic? Do they know what happened to the first one?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Better not let them know. How 'bout we go get a bit more dressed for the occasion, yeah?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, lets."

The two went back to the TARDIS and into the wardrobe. The Doctor pulled out his tux and went to go change. At first Rose thought about wearing a dress but then decided against it. She had worn a dress long enough to last her for quite some time. She reemerged from the wardrobe in black slacks and flats with a purple silk, sleeveless blouse with a sash tied in a bow around her waist. While she had tapped into her heiress knowledge of fashion for cocktail attire, she felt comfortable and not uneasy like she usually was during a Vitex meeting. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she now had the Doctor by her side once more.

When the Doctor saw her, he smiled. He appreciated the fact that she remained sensible just in case there would be running involved but while he had seen her in the golden dress the Master had picked out, he knew she was more comfortable in pants. She looked very much like the Vitex heiress that she had been during her time in Pete's World. "Are you ready to go, Dame Rose?"

She beamed, nervous about what he would have said but pleasantly surprised. "I am, Sir Doctor."

He took her hand and they headed back out onto the Titanic. They went over to a screen where a man with a gold tooth was talking about the cruiseline. "He's a bit creepy, don't you think?" Rose asked.

He chuckled. "We're here to relax, remember. Not to investigate."

"I'm just stating an opinion. Not trying to be all Shiver and Shake again." Rose replied.

He gave her a small smile before he guided her away as they continued on their way back to the ballroom. The band was playing Winter Wonderland and all of the passengers were mingling and dancing. Rose looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Care to show me more of your moves?" She asked him, grinning with the tip of her tongue tucked away between her teeth in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh now, Rose…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Is the swing dance all you know then?"

"No. At least I don't think so. This body may not even know how to swing dance."

"Well then why don't we go and find out?" Rose then pulled him out on the dance floor and soon the pair began swing dancing.

The Doctor laughed. "Well it does seem like I do remember how!"

Rose laughed and continued to follow the Doctor's lead about the dance floor. Once the song was over they went over to the edge of the room. "Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose replied.

"Can we please check out these angels?"

She giggled. "Yeah, yeah we can. They're beginning to weird me out."

The walked hand in hand over to the closest angel and the Doctor began to question it. "Evening, passenger fifty-seven and fifty-eight, we can't remember exactly so, you would be?"

There was a ding before the angel talked. "Information. Heavenly host supplying tourist information."

"Good. So, um, tell me, 'cause I'm an idiot. Where are we from?" The Doctor asked again.

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Casivanian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures." The angel once again answered.

"Oi. We are not primitive." Rose commented.

"Error. Please repeat the question." The Angel said.

"If whoever named this cruise line thinks us humans are so primitive then who exactly is the person that thought of the name?" Rose asked.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth." The angel answered.

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" Rose asked.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, President of Max…Max…Max…" The angel began glitching.

One of the crew members of the ship noticed and quickly made his way over to them. "Sorry, chaps, we can handle this." He apologized as he motioned for other crew members to come and help him. They turned the angel off and the first member turned to the Doctor and Rose. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir and madam. Merry Christmas."

The Doctor and Rose shared a look. Both of them wanted to figure out more but they just simply nodded at each other before going back to mingling about the ballroom. They were here to relax after all, no investigating, but they could never stay away from a good mystery.


	20. Voyage of the Damned ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the bit of the wait. It's been a crazy week this past week. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the support through this!

There was the sound of glass shattering and a man who was rather upset. Rose and the Doctor turned to see what had happened. "For toff's sake! Look where you're going." The man exclaimed, chastising the blonde waitress. "This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

"I'm sorry, sir." The waitress apologized before she bent down to start picking up the glass.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart." The man said. "Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." Once he had his last word in he marched off, leaving the waitress to clean up the mess.

Rose pulled away from the Doctor and went over to help her. "Those men are rubbish, aren't they? I had a couple of men like that come into the shop I used to work in and they were just 'bout as pleasant as he was."

The waitress looked up and the two shared a smile. "Well thank you. Glad to know not all of the passengers aren't like that."

"Nope." Rose replied, popping the p. "I'm Rose, by the way."

"And I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself, coming up behind Rose and helping her up.

"Astrid Peth, Doctor and Mrs…?" The waitress trailed off assuming that the two were together.

"Tyler." Rose replied before the Doctor could answer, not denying the assumption.

"Well then thank you Mrs. Tyler." Astrid said.

"Oh, call me Rose, please. Mrs. Tyler is my mum." Rose smiled.

Astrid replied with her own smile.

"It was very nice to meet you, Astrid." The Doctor chimed in.

"You two as well. Enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked.

"Um, yeah. I suppose." The Doctor answered looking down at Rose for her input.

"Yeah, 's lovely." Rose added.

"Good to hear. Hope you enjoy the rest of it." And with that she continued on her route.

"You really dealt with people like Mr. Genuine Earth Antique at Henrik's?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose continued onto the dinner area. After all what was a new experience without trying out the nibbles?

"Yeah, all the time before a certain someone blew it up. They walked in expecting one thing and leaving disappointed cause we weren't up to their posh standards." Rose replied.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Then I guess I didn't just save you from living plastic but right gits as well."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, suppose ya did."

Laughter filled the room as a group of upper class people watched a couple indulge in the cruise's buffet food. The couple was dressed in blue rodeo outfits and soon Rose and the Doctor were joining them. "Something's tickled them." The Doctor said.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny I'm sure." The woman said.

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid." The man said. "We won our tickets in a competition."

"Lot better than we did." Rose replied, then whispered. "We're stowaways."

"Really? How'd you manage that? They're pretty tight with security." The woman wondered.

"Well, I've got a ship of sorts and I had lowered the defenses while I was repairing 'er when we ran into the Titanic. Saw there was a party going on and figured why not?" The Doctor shrugged, grinning at Rose who returned the smile with her tongue tipped grin.

"Don't tell that lot. They'll have you taken away while we'll be put in steerage like they think we should be." The man replied.

"Can't have that, can we?" The Doctor asked, pulling out his sonic and pointing it towards the table behind them, nonchalantly, making the cork to pop from the champagne bottle causing the liquid shoot into the air like a geyser.

"Did you do that?" The woman asked.

The Doctor shrugged as he returned his sonic screwdriver to his pocket. "Maybe."

The couple chuckled while Rose smiled. "We like you." The woman said.

"We do." The man agreed. "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon." The man stuck out his hand.

The Doctor returned the man's hand shake and then shook Foon's hand. "Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely wife, Rose." He motioned towards Rose, keeping up with the charade that they had established with Astrid.

Rose smiled and shook the other couple's hand.

"You must like havin' a doctor around." Foon commented, looking at Rose.

"Yes, he's quite handy to have." Rose replied, giving the Doctor her tongue tipped grin.

Before the Doctor could reply a voice came on over the intercom. "Attention, please. Shore Leave tickets Red six, seven now activated."

Foon pulled out two red tickets and looked at the number, giving the other one to her husband. "Red six, seven, that's us. You two should join us." She invited.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure why not." Rose replied.

"Well, c'mon then. We're going to Earth." Morvin said proudly as the pair got up.

The two couples made their way into the travel room. Astrid passed by and smiled at the Doctor and Rose. Rose nudged the Doctor and raised an eyebrow in silent question. He grinned down at her and they soon turned around. The Doctor took away Astrid's tray and Rose looped her arm through Astrid's, pulling her back to the group.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"We're gonna give you a nice break from those posh gits for a little bit. C'mon haven't you ever wanted to set foot on another planet?" Rose asked.

"Well, I have always wanted to see the stars…" Astrid trailed off, looking a bit sheepish.

"Molto Bene!" The Doctor exclaimed before flashing his physic paper to the tour guide. "Red six, seven, plus one."

The tour guide looked at the paper and nodded. "Quickly, sir, please, and take three teleport bracelets if you would."

The Doctor took the bracelets and gave one to Astrid and then helped Rose with hers, smiling down at her.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I'm more than capable of putting on a teleport bracelet." She barely protested, who was she to deny the extra attention he had started giving her after all? Maybe it was a good sign that one of these days he'll tell her how he was going to finish that sentence and they could continue travelling throughout time and space without pretending to be married. A girl could dream, couldn't she? "What's it like down there after everything?" Rose then whispered.

"Everything's back to normal. No one knows my name or remembers the Toclafane." The Doctor whispered back, to which Rose responded with a nod and a small smile. She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as she took his hand, hoping to remove the bit of sadness that crept into his eyes. It worked for the Doctor smiled and squeezed her hand, before intertwining their fingers. It felt so good to have Rose back at his side.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Astrid asked. She could practically feel their strong connection as they disregarded personal space and talked quietly to each other. At Rose's small gesture, Astrid smiled, hoping that one day that she too find someone to share in that sort of intimacy with along with seeing different worlds.

"Oh, for four years." Rose replied. She knew it hadn't been that long for the Doctor, what with the differences in time between universes and all.

Astrid smiled. "It's nice to see that you two seem to be still so into each other. You just don't see it that much anymore."

Both Rose and the Doctor blushed, making sure to look anywhere but at each other. Luckily they were both saved by the tour guide. "To repeat. I am Mr. Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London Town in the country of the UK, ruled over by Good King Wenceslas."

Their past embarrassment forgotten, Rose and the Doctor turned to look at each other. They wore matching expressions of confusion and they quickly turned back to face Mr. Copper so they wouldn't burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner, like savages." Mr. Copper continued his explanation.

Rose bit her lip, trying her best to hold in her laughter but she couldn't fight it for much longer and soon hid her face in the Doctor's chest, her shoulders shaking from her silent giggling. The Doctor silently chuckled himself, trying his best to hide his face in Rose's hair but the two were caught by Mr. Copper. "Is the death of the poor Turkey people that funny to you two?" He asked, astonished that someone would be laughing at the horrible fate.

The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to get control over himself as Rose returned to her spot by his side, doing her best to keep a serious face. "Uh, right, sorry, sorry. We, um, well, we were just wondering where did you get all of this from?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by…" Mr. Copper answered.

"Sounds like they need to do some better research for that Earthonomics degree." Rose whispered so only the Doctor could hear.

"Now Rose…" He playfully chastised so he wouldn't start laughing again.

"And me! And me! Red six, seven." A voice rang out through the room.

"Take a bracelet, please, sir." Mr. Copper instructed.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look with Rose making a motion to comment on how small the new arriver was. The Doctor nudged her, giving her a smile before he turned and asked the new comer's name, after all it was Christmas Eve, in London, and Londoners would get riled up after the previous Christmas' they've shared with aliens.

"Bannakaffalatta." The small red man replied.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there." The Doctor said. "Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker."

Bannakaffalatta turned and looked at the Doctor offended. Rose nudged the Doctor, reminding him to try to not be as rude. The Doctor turned to Rose and looked apologetic but continued on anyway. "No offence, but you'll cause a riot, 'cause the streets are gonna be packed with shoppers and parties and…" The Doctor was cut off as a blue light surrounded them all and brought them down to London.

"Doctor, there's no one out…" Rose trailed off, feeling a bit unsettled at the thought.

"Something's wrong…" The Doctor muttered, looking up and down the street.

"What are you two on about?" Astrid asked.

"We've been to London around this time before and the streets are usually full of life." Rose answered, figuring it would be no use to tell the waitress that she was actually from this planet and city.

"But it's still beautiful." Astrid said, smiling.

"Yeah, suppose it is." Rose replied. After all it has been quite some time since Rose had been back home and it was peaceful.

"You think we should have a look about?" The Doctor bent down, whispering in Rose's ear.

"We were supposed to enjoy one trip without investigating…" Rose trailed off.

"Oh c'mon, you aren't the least bit curious." The Doctor tried to persuade.

Rose turned to look at him, she couldn't resist him or the curiosity for too long anyway, especially not when he was so close, whispering in her ear. "Oh, alright, but then you're finally taking me to Barcelona."

The Doctor grinned. "I think that can be arranged, now allons-y, Rose Tyler." He then began jogging over to the newsstand.

"Oi! Wait for me. You two seem to be having fun." Astrid called out as she moved to catch up with them.

The trio stopped in front of the newsstand where an older man with a red toboggan with green mistletoe leaves attached sat. "Hello, there. Sorry, obvious question. But, where's everybody gone?" The Doctor asked.

The old man chuckled. "Scared."

"Scared of what?" Rose asked.

"Where have you been living? London, at Christmas. Not safe, is it?" The old man explained as thought the three were a bit odd for not knowing about the last few years of where aliens always seemed to pick Christmas to attack London.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, still wanting to get a clearer picture.

"Well, it's them, up above. Look, Christmas before last, we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on the roof. And then last year, that Christmas star electrocuting all over the place. Draining the Thames." The old man continued to explain, really beginning to think that the trio were out of their minds for not knowing.

"This place is amazing." Astrid exclaimed after hearing all that had went on.

"And this year, God knows what." The old man continued so he could answer the Doctor's first question. "So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me, and Her Majesty."

Just then a news story could be heard on the small red telly the older man had with him in his newsstand, claiming how the Queen declared that she would be staying in Buckingham Palace. Once the story was over, the older man saluted. "God bless her. We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think Her Majesty's got it right." The Doctor commented. "As far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about."

"And hopefully it'll stay that way too." Rose chimed in. "Who wouldn't like a peaceful Christmas, yeah?"

Before the older man could reply, the blue light engulfed them again and teleported them back to the ship. His eyes widened and he looked everywhere before he sat down, not believing what he just saw. "Then again." He shook his head. This was bound to be an interesting Christmas indeed.


	21. Voyage of the Damned ~ Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooo sorry that this has taken FOREVER to get up. Real life came up and took me away for awhile but hopefully I should get back in a normal posting pattern again here pretty soon. Thanks to all of you that are still around and that have also still read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this one! Again I'm so sorry for taking as long as I did and I hope you enjoy!

"I was having a nice conversation." The Doctor complained when they reappeared on the ship. He was rather annoyed that he didn't get any more information from their trip to Earth. He felt like something was going on and he didn't like that feeling, especially since he and Rose were supposed to be relaxing. He didn't want to put her through their usual jeopardy friendly trips, not until he was certain that Rose had made a full recovery from her time with the Master and being in the Bad Wolf state.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Mr. Cooper apologized. "Bit of a problem. If I can have your brace…" He trailed off as guards came up to flank him. "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta."

Rose quickly shuffled Astrid to stand behind her and the Doctor so she wouldn't get in trouble with her employers. Rose and the Doctor slipped off their teleports and Astrid slipped Rose hers before flashing a grateful smile and sneaking back off to continue waitressing.

"We seem to have suffered a power fluctuation." One of the guards explained. "If you'd like to return to the festivities, and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided."

The Doctor turned to look down at Rose, who shrugged her shoulders. That was all he needed as he took her hand and made his way over to the guard who announced what was going on. "What sort of power fluctuation?"

"Don't worry about it, sir. Just know it is being taken care of promptly and you shouldn't worry. Enjoy the festivities and give this beautiful lady at your side a twirl on the dance floor. Now if you'll excuse us, sir, m'am." The guards tipped their head to both the Doctor and Rose before they carried on their way.

"Well they certainly were no help." The Doctor commented as they watched them leave.

"No, and they definitely seemed nervous." Rose added.

"That they did. I'll figure out something to see what they're talking about, for now, how 'bout some nibbles?" The Doctor asked, turning his attention to Rose.

"Can never resist a good nibble tray can you?" She teased. "But I agree, I'm starved." The pair returned to the dining hall where they filled their plates with different finger foods that they deemed edible. The Doctor even talked Rose into trying some of the bright blue pudding type treat that actually turned out to be quite delicious to Rose's surprise. The Doctor was just happy that she actually listened to him since the dish would help her in regaining her full strength and energy just that bit quicker.

As they ate, they stood off to the side, completely immersed in one another, laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's company while they people watched. They even began one of their favorite games while they weren't involved with any sort of mystery, which was come up with stories for the different people that they saw which ultimately lead to more laughter. Once they were finished eating, they placed their dirty dishes on a tray that was passing by and continued on with their game, waving and smiling at the few people they had befriended on their trip.

The Doctor's eye landed on the LED screen that continued to play the message from Max Capricorn on his latest glance over the room when he suddenly had an idea. He nudged Rose and motioned with his head to follow him as he nonchalantly walked over to the framed screen. He put on his "sexy specs" as Rose took to calling them and pulled his sonic screwdriver from the pocket inside his tux jacket.

Rose stood with her back against the wall, being the look out as the Doctor stood next to her and soniced the screen. Soon he pulled the frame from the wall and looked inside at the controls before he figured out which ones to switch in order to change the image on the screen from the message to the navigation screen the captain saw. Rose turned her head to take a look and frowned slightly. "Well this certainly doesn't look good."

"No, no it does not. The shields are down and there's meteoroids headed right for the ship." The Doctor commented as he took a look for himself at the screen.

"Uh, Doctor…" Rose trailed off, looking out the window, seeing exactly what the blimps on the screen indicated.

The Doctor came to stand next to her, seeing that in deed there were meteoroids headed right to the ship. He soon went back to the screen and after a bit of messing about with his sonic screwdriver he was able to contact the bridge. "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You got a meteoroid storm coming in west zero by north two. " The Doctor urged.

"Who is this?" an older voice asked.

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You got meteoroids coming in and no shielding."

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once." The voice, presumably the captain, ordered.

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" The Doctor yelled as Rose tried to gain his attention. Two guards were headed their way and they did not look too happy.

"If you two would come with me." The taller of the two instructed.

The Doctor sighed as he allowed them to take him away. Rose went willingly and the taller guard only placed a guiding hand near the middle of her back without touching her so that he could still make sure she wouldn't try to get away. She knew now that things were not going to turn out well and she hoped that whenever they get to Barcelona that they finally have some peace.

"Look you've got a rock storm heading right for your ship and the shields are down." The Doctor pleaded with the two guards. When they wouldn't listen the Doctor gave Rose a look and she knew exactly what that meant. Thank god she decided to wear a nice pants outfit instead of a dress because they were about to run…now. The pair took off running, Rose following the Doctor as he jumped up on stage and took hold of the microphone. "Listen to me. This is an emergency. Get to the life…" The Doctor's warning was cut off short as one of the angel robots came up from behind him and pulled him away from the microphone. Before Rose could even think about taking over from where the Doctor left off, she was contained as well.

The guards quickly took over and tried their best to usher Rose and the Doctor out as they struggled against their containment. "Just look out the windows!" Rose urged as she passed the posh man from earlier who had been upset with Astrid. She figured a guy like him would hopefully be able to get something done.

Soon Astrid, Foon, and Morvin were chasing after the guards who had the nice couple they had made friends with. "I can vouch for them." Astrid said.

"Steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin tried to persuade.

Meanwhile things were about to get started. A small part of the meteoroid broke through the window just as the man Rose urged to look out the window did what she had asked. The angel nearby kept repeating "oxygen membrane holding" until he asked about the shields. The angel turned to look at him and said. "Information: You are all going to die." With that the man ran off to look for the Chief Steward.

The Chief Steward was of course busy as he and his fellow steward were transporting the Doctor and Rose down to where they kept detainees. All the while Astrid, Foon, and Morvin were still trying their best to defend the pair but all of the shouting that the group seemed to be doing fell on deaf ears.

"Oi, Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down." The posh man yelled.

"Listen to him!" Both Rose and the Doctor yelled.

No sooner did they yell that did the first meteoroid strike the ship. It jostled the ship, causing them all to lose their balance. Another one hit and there were fires and explosions everywhere knocking people to their feet. The Doctor wrapped Rose in his arms to try to shield her from anything that could cause her harm as they tried to maneuver they're way further from the debris. With the last meteoroid hit there was a blast causing the Doctor and Rose to fall. Once all was calm, the Doctor looked down to make sure she was alright. Rose nodded and slowly sat up, worried as she heard Foon's ragged breathing and Morvin trying his best to comfort her. The Doctor held out his hand and helped Rose up. "You sure you're all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. And you?" She asked in return.

"You know me, I'm always all right." He answered as he turned around to assess the damage and to help Astrid up as well.

The trio went over to the others where the Chief Steward was trying to calm everyone down. Astrid noticed Mr. Cooper treating a head injury and bent down to help him. Rose went over to check on Foon and Morvin, smiling at them, relieved that no one seemed to have been hurt. The Doctor stood after checking the other steward and he just sadly shook his head at Rose's silent question.

The Chief Steward ordered everyone to remain put while he went to check on the situation. He went to go open a door that assumingly led back to the upper deck but right as he opened it the Doctor called out, "Don't open it!"

Suddenly the air was being sucked out into space and everyone grabbed hold of the closest thing they could so they wouldn't face the same fate as the Chief Steward. The Doctor launched himself across the small hallway and quickly soniced the system so that the oxygen shield would cover the doorway. Once the shield was sealed everyone slowly let go of the objects they were holding on to.

"Everyone all right? Rose?" The Doctor called.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"Astrid?" He asked.

"Yes." Astrid answered.

"Foon? Morvin?"

"Yeah." They answered.

"Mr. Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes." They answered.

"You, what was your name?" The Doctor asked the posh man.

"Rickston Slade." He answered.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. No thanks to that idiot." Rickston replied.

"The steward just died." Astrid said, shocked that he had no respect for a man who had just died.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rickston rephrased, showing no remorse.

Astrid moved to express her disgust with the man but Rose took her arm and gave it a squeeze as the Doctor called out. "All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you, hold on."

Rose gave Astrid a small smile before following the Doctor to look out the open door. "So, ya think the shields were down for a reason?" She asked.

"I don't think it was an accident." He answered.

"Why would someone want to do all of this?"

"I'm not sure but I'm gonna figure it out Rose. I really thought this was going to be a relaxing trip, I'm sorry." He apologized.

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "We do tend to be a little jeopardy friendly."

He chuckled at that until he saw the TARDIS floating out into space. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Then Rose saw the same sight. "Well there's that idea. Is it just going to float about in space? How're we gonna get it back?"

"No, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity and that would be the Earth." The Doctor replied.

"Guess we should come up with a plan." Rose said.

"Right you are, Rose Tyler. I'm gonna see if I can get in contact with the bridge again, you get that lot focused on how we're still alive, yeah?" The Doctor said, smiling down at her.

She returned the smile and set off to go do her part while he did his.

"Why were the shields down?" Astrid asked Rose when she joined the group.

"We don't know but we're working on a plan to get us out of here. We're all gonna get out of this, I promise." She smiled reassuringly.

"We're going to die." Foon said as she had overheard the conversation the Doctor was having with Midshipman Frame about the nuclear storm engines. With that one sentence the entire group began to get into an up roar no matter how hard Rose tried to calm them down.

"Okay! First things first." The Doctor commanded, as all attention was drawn to him. "One, we're going to climb through this ship. B…" He trailed off and Rose shook her head indicating it was the wrong thing. "No. Two, we're going to reach the bridge. Three, or C, we're going to save the Titanic. And coming in a very low four, or D, or that little IV in brackets they use in foot notes…why?"

Rose giggled, shaking her head. Of course the Doctor would give a long winded speech and mess up on how to properly number the steps in his plan. She started to follow right behind him when Rickston called out. "Hold on a minute. Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway?"

The Doctor stopped and turned around walking a bit in front of Rose, an intense look crossing his features. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old, and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below."

All of the members of the group looked at him with a mixture of awe and relief that they had someone that was going to save them. Rose looked on proudly, smiling like only a proud girlfriend would. "You have a problem with that?" The Doctor asked Rickston.

"No." Rickston answered, trying to regain a bit of his ego as he had been so obviously shot down by the Doctor.

"In that case, allons-y!" The Doctor cried, turning back around and continuing on his way. Rose soon followed, slipping her hand into his as the others began following behind the pair. They were going to start their ascent to the bridge.


	22. Voyage of the Damned ~ Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took so long to update this story, I'm going to give you two updates in one day! Basically I was stubborn and wanted to finish this episode so we could all finally move on into season 4 and get more of the Donna/Rose interaction. As always anything recognizable from Doctor Who is not mine, I'm just playing in what if land and am not making anything off this. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you all thought!

The group zig zagged their way through the rubble, stepping over, under, around and even lifting pieces in their way. The Doctor carefully pushed open a door at the end of the hallway, holding the door open and helped the others through before going back to the head of the group, where Rose had kept the others at bay, and with her help started moving the other pieces of debris.

"So glad I decided to wear trousers." Rose commented. "Going through this mess would've been a disaster in a dress."

"You shouldn't even be going through this. It was meant to be relaxing." The Doctor replied, grunting a little as he moved a particularly heavy piece of pipe.

"Oh, stop it. We're jeopardy friendly, you and me, we always find some sort of trouble no matter the intentions at the beginning of the trip and you know it. Never a dull moment and I wouldn't miss a single second of it for all the world."

The Doctor smiled over at her before continuing on down the corridor. When he moved a piece of gate out of the way, he revealed a broken down Host. "Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us." Morvin said.

"We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Foon explained.

"See if you can get it working." The Doctor replied. "Let's have a look." He motioned with his head that they should keep ascending the stairs. So up they went as Morvin and Foon looked over the Host.

"It's blocked." Astrid groaned.

"So what do we do?" The Doctor asked.

"We shift it." Astrid replied.

"That's the attitude." He smiled. "Rickston, Mr. Copper and you, Bannakaffalatta…" The Doctor paused and looked over at the red cyborg, "Look can I just call you Banna? It's going to save a lot of time."

"No. Bannakaffalatta." He replied.

Rose just giggled, patting the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor sighed. "All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle, see if you can get through."

"Easy, good." Bannakaffalatta said as he began to maneuver his way through. Just then the ship shook, jolting everyone back. They held onto the railing and braced themselves against the wall until it passed.

"This whole thing could go down in any minute!" Rickston cried.

Rose rolled her eyes as she pushed herself back into an upright position. "Oi, Rickston did you not get the message?"

He looked over at her, incredulously. "No. What message?"

"Shut up!" She then moved and crouched down next to the Doctor, who was just looking at her with glee. "Oh and you can stop it as well, Doctor." She said as she looked through the hole and called out. "Bannakaffalatta, you alright?"

"Bannakaffalatta made it." He replied, causing both Rose and the Doctor to smile.

"I'm small enough I can get through!" Astrid called out, hating that Bannakaffalatta had to do this on his own.

"Be careful." The Doctor instructed as he and Rose moved out of the way for Astrid to begin her climb through. "Alright Rose, your turn."

"I'm not going until you do, so Mr. Copper, go right ahead." Rose motioned.

"The thing is, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fatso going to get through that gap?" Rickston asked.

Rose turned around and slapped Rickston, leaving a red hand print across his cheek. The Doctor just kept quiet, knowing very well that he should stay out of the way of an enraged Tyler woman. He had been on the receiving end of the Tyler slap and if Jackie Tyler's slap had stung, he was sure Rose's did too. "Listen here, Mr. Posh Business Man," Rose punctuated each word with a jab of her finger into his shoulder, "Just because you've got lots of money and can afford these kinds of fancy trips and other luxuries, does not mean that you can go around throwing judgement. Now you better go before Mr. Copper and help the others make that hole bigger or I will see to it that you won't have a very happy Christmas."

Rickston just stared at her in shock, then looked over at the Doctor who just nodded, knowing very well Rose would figure out something to make him not too happy during the rest of their stay here and just handed him a piece of debris, which he took reluctantly.

"I really like her." Foon said with a small smile.

"She's got a bit of a fire to her doesn't she? So c'mon let's finish this up and don't listen to a word that man says." Morvin said.

"It's still my fault though. The tickets." Foon whispered.

"We won them fair and square." Morvin reassured.

"I know. I never told you. I dialed the competition line 5,000 times. That's 5,000 credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the phone bill for months now."

"5,000 credits? You spent 5,000 credits?"

"Don't hate me!" Foon cried.

Morvin just began laughing.

"What's so funny? We'll never pay that off." Foon said, standing up.

"I know. We'll have to work 20 years, you mad, bloody woman."

"You're not cross?"

"Does it matter? Look at us. You drive me barmy. I don't half love you. Mrs. Van Hoff, come here." She walks over and they share a sweet kiss before they get back to work on the Host.

"I can clear it from this side! Just tell me if it starts moving." Astrid called through before she pulled out a pipe. She looked over and saw that Bannakaffalatta was sitting down, not looking well. "Bannakaffalatta, are you okay?"

"Shh." He shushed her.

"What is it?"

"Can't say."

Astrid made her way over to his side. "Are you hurt?"

"Ashamed." Bannakaffalatta replied, sadly.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Poor Bannakaffalatta." He said lifting up his shirt to show the body of a cyborg.

"You're a cyborg." Astrid said in amazement.

"Had accident long ago. Secret."

Astrid shook her head. "No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."

"Marry you?" Bannakaffalatta asked.

Astrid smiled. "Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come one, let's recharge you." With his help, Astrid pushed a few buttons and set him to recharge. "Just stay there for a bit."

"Tell no one." Bannakaffalatta requested.

"I promise." Astrid replied with a smile.

"What's going on up there?" The Doctor called.

"Well, I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged." Astrid replied.

The Doctor looked back at Rose who just shrugged before they continued clearing the way. There was a computer screen along the platform that the Doctor was working on when Mr. Frame from the bridge came through. "Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship, but they're going out one by one."

"What is it? Are they losing air?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Well, I'm not sure, but it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host." Mr. Frame answered.

"It's working!" Morvin cried.

"Kill." The Host said, reaching an arm out towards Morvin.

"Turn it off!" The Doctor shouted as he ran towards them. The Host had gotten to Morvin, wrapping its hands around his neck, slowly chocking him. Foon was trying her best to turn the thing off when the Doctor arrived, using his sonic screwdriver to try and stop the robot angel. Not even that worked, so the Doctor forced the Host's arms a part and sent Morvin and Foon running up the stairs to meet with the others.

Rose made Rickston go through the hole first so he could continue clearing the path. Then Morvin went to the side to help hold up the entrance but Foon stopped in her tracks. "I'll never get through there!" She cried.

"Oh yes, you will. I'll clear it." Mr. Copper said, stepping in front of her, and going through the hole.

"That's it, now Foon, please go through. You can do it." Rose encouraged.

Foon looked over at Rose and nodded before stepping through the hole and making her way through. She nearly made it to the end but a piece shifted and she got stuck. Mr. Copper rushed over and lifted the piece up as Astrid took a hold of Foon's hands and helped her through. "Alright, now Morvin." Rose instructed.

"What about you, sweet heart?" He asked.

"Gotta make sure the Doctor's alright now go." She ushered, helping him the best that she could.

Morvin barely made it through since Mr. Copper was losing the battle between the heavy beam and himself. Once Rose saw the Doctor had made it alright she maneuvered her way through the pile of debris. She nearly made it but her shirt got snared on one of the jagged edges.

"Rose, why aren't you moving?" The Doctor asked when he caught up to her.

"My shirt's stuck!" Rose replied, tugging on the fabric.

"I hope you don't have any attachment to this." The Doctor warned before tearing off the part of her shirt that was stuck, exposing the lower half of her stomach, then pushed her through. Just as the Host was coming up behind him, he turned around and yelled. "Information over ride. You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

"Information: Deck 31." The Host said in between repeating the word kill. Once he got what he wanted, the Doctor crawled through, ordering Mr. Copper to drop the beam, which he did, resulting in the Host's head being crushed.

Rose was standing off to the side with her arms loosely wrapped around her new exposed skin. The sound of tearing fabric reminded her of her time with the Master and one of their sessions. She was working on controlling her breathing, like she had been told to do after a particularly bad mission with Torchwood. The Doctor came over and made sure that she saw him before placing his jacket around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her before placing a kiss on top of her head.

She placed her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. They shared in a smile before they called to the others to follow them. Rose would be all right, as long as she had the Doctor by her side she would be fine.

The group made their way into a room, where there was a left over tray full of food. The Doctor nudged Rose forward, indicating that she should go eat while he talked to Mr. Frame about the status of the ship.

Rose came over with two plates of food. "Got you some food. Know you practically ate every nibble in sight earlier but figured you could use a little more." She gave him her tongue tipped smile as she handed over a plate.

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, thank you Rose." They sat down and began eating when Mr. Copper came over.

"Doctor, Rose, it must be well past midnight, Earth time, Christmas day." Mr. Copper said.

The Doctor took a moment before answering, figuring out exactly what time it was and indeed it was past midnight. "So it is. Merry Christmas."

"But if the Planet's waking up, can't we signal them?" Mr. Copper asked. "They could send up a rocket or something."

"They don't have spaceships." The Doctor informed.

"None that would be any helpful anyways." Rose added.

"No, I've read about it." Mr. Coper insisted. "They have shuffles, space shuffles."

"Mr. Copper, this degree in earthonomics, where's it from?" The Doctor asked.

Mr. Copper looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Honestly?"

"Oh, just between us." Rose smiled, indicating between herself and the Doctor.

"Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and dry cleaners," Mr. Cooper said, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "I wasted my life on Sto. I was a traveling salesman, always on the road, and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it, not even a home, and Earth sounded so exotic."

The Doctor smiled foundly. "Mm, suppose it is, yeah."

Rose just giggled, shaking her head.

"How come you two know it so well?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Well, I'm from Earth." Rose said with a slight wave.

"And I was sort of, um, a few years ago, I was sort of made homeless and, um, there was the Earth." The Doctor answered.

Rose reached over and took his hand giving it a squeeze. The Doctor looked over at her and smiled, squeezing her hand back.

"And it seemed like you found each other then?" Mr. Copper said.

"Yup. Saved me from a bunch of crazy shop dummies, he did." Rose replied.

"Been runnin' ever since." The Doctor said, looking fondly over at Rose.

There was a sudden loud banging and the group stopped what they were doing. The Doctor hopped up, pulling Rose with him. "The Host! Move, come on!" He called as they continued down the corridor. The Doctor sonicked the door open and soon they were right above the engines. There was a thin metal bridge across the middle connecting the other side, making it their only way out.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked.

"On the other hand, it is a way across." The Doctor pointed out.

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight." Morvin said.

"You're going last mate." Rickston sneered.

"It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks." The Doctor said.

Morvin scoffed. "All the same, Rickston's right, me and Foon should go la –" And with that Morvin stepped too close to the edge and the metal bent under his weight and he fell down into the engines. Foon raced to the edge but Rose ran over and wrapped her arms around her, holding her back.

"Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Rose!" Foon cried. Rose pulled the other woman into her chest, tears springing to her own eyes. Even if she had the Bad Wolf still inside her she couldn't bring someone back to life again, now that she knew that she brought them back indefinitely.

"I'm so sorry, Foon." Rose murmured over and over again as she rubbed Foon's back.

"Doctor, I rather think that those things have got our scent." Mr. Copper said.

"I'm not waiting." Rickston cried.

"Careful! Take it slowly." The Doctor warned.

There was a blast from the engines causing Rickston to fall down. He grabbed hold of the bridge, screaming.

"You're okay. Step at a time." The Doctor encouraged as he undid his bow tie and if it was under any other circumstance, Rose would have appreciated the look.

"They're getting nearer." Mr. Copper said.

"Seal us in." The Doctor said as he made his way over to the door and sonicked it shut.

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Never say 'trapped' just 'inconveniently circumstanced'." The Doctor replied.

"Maybe he's all right. Maybe – maybe there's a – a gravity curve down there or something – I don't know- but maybe he's just unconscious." Foon tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Foon." Astrid said. "He's gone."

Foon transferred from Rose's arms to Astrid's crying. "What am I gonna do without him?"

Once Rickston finally made it over the Doctor instructed that Bannakaffalatta begin his way over, which he readily agreed to. Soon there was banging on the door yet again. "Astrid, Rose, get across, right now."

"But what about you?" Rose asked as Astrid pulled her up and brought her over to the bridge.

"Just do it, go on. Don't fight me on this one Rose, please." He begged. He couldn't lose her. He wasn't going to lose her. "Mr. Copper, we can't wait. After you." He informed the elder man before racing over to Foon. "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

"What for?" Foon asked through her tears. "What am I gonna do without him?"

"Just think, what would he want, eh?" The Doctor said.

"He don't want nothing! He's dead!" Foon shouted.

"Doctor, the door is locked! I need that whirring key thing of yours!" Rickston shouted across the gap.

"I can't leave her!" The Doctor replied.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston said.

The Doctor looked at the group making their way over the bridge and locked eyes with Rose. He silently groaned, knowing that the woman next to him wasn't going to persuaded to move at that moment but he needed to get them all to safety somehow. "Mrs. Van Hoff, I am coming back for you, all right?"

Foon nodded and the Doctor began his way across the bridge with the others. There was another blast from the engine causing everyone to fall down. Soon they were all back up on their feet and trying their best to make it to the other side. Suddenly the pounding from the Host stopped.

"They've stopped!" Astrid cried.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta asked.

"But why would they give up?" The Doctor wondered.

"Never mind that, keep coming!" Rickston yelled.

"Where have they gone?" Rose asked.

"I'm afraid we forgot the tradition of Christmas." Mr. Copper spoke up. "That angels have wings."

They all looked above them noticing that in fact that the group of Host that was following them had come through the smoke stack and were making their way towards them. Soon the Host had them surrounded. One of the Host chimed. "Information: kill." It said as it reached up and detached its halo.

"Arm yourself, all of you!" The Doctor ordered. Everyone did their best to grab a pipe that was nearby and easy enough to get free to use. Each time a halo came hurtling toward them they swung their pipes, knocking the halo off its course. They always came back to the Host, however, who just kept throwing them. One made contact though, with the Doctor's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. Rose looked over and noticed him grasping at his left shoulder where his deep red-orange blood was beginning to taint his white shirt. Another made a hit with Mr. Copper's side and Rose was beginning to feel helpless. She couldn't do anything to aid the two that were now hurt, despite knowing that the Doctor's wound would heal itself much quicker than Mr. Copper's.

"I can't!" Astrid cried, losing the will to continue to fight as well.

"Bannakaffalatta stop!" He shouted. "Bannakaffalatta proud." He began boosting his energy as he started to rip open his shirt. "Bannakaffalatta – cyborg!" And with that he opened his shirt completely allowing his energy to pulse through the chamber, frying the Host's circuits, and causing them to drop into the engine and one falling onto the bridge. With him using so much energy, his battery became extremely low that he couldn't even make it to the platform despite being so close to it and he fell, slowly moving onto his back.

Astrid turned around from watching the Host fall and quickly came to his side. "He's used all his power!"

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked.

"You saved our lives." Astrid smiled.

"Bannakaffalatta happy." He stated.

"We can recharge you," Astrid tried, not wanting to see yet another death happen. The small red cyborg had wormed his way into her heart after all.

He shook his head. "Too late."

"No, but you've got to get me that drink, remember?"

"Pretty girl." He smiled before his energy completely drained. His eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. He looked as though he had entered a peaceful sleep.

Astrid began crying, trying to put his shirt back on so that he could rest in peace. Mr. Copper had stepped his way around Rose and crouched down in front of the small cyborg. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." He said as he reached for a circular part in Bannakaffalatta's chest.

"Leave him alone." Astrid said through her tears.

"It's the E.M.P Transmitter. He'd want us to use it. I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the rest of the host." Mr. Copper explained. "Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

"Do you think? Try telling him that." Rickston pointed to where the Host that had fallen onto the bridge was powering back up and reaching for the halo not too far from its reach.

The Doctor turned back around to face the Host, frantically trying to come up with an idea. "Override. Loophole. Security protocol 10. 666. Uh, 21. 4, 5, 6, 7, 8? Um, I don't know, 42? Um, one!"

And finally the Host stopped its movements in trying to kill them all and chimed. "Information: State request."

The Doctor looked shocked, looking back at Rose and gave her a cheeky smile to which she just rolled her eyes at. Always trying to find some way to be impressive, he was. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information: No witnesses." The Host replied.

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race has got nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: Incorrect."

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information: It is the plan."

"What plan?" The Doctor dead panned, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Information: Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me." The Doctor whined.

"Information: Now you will die."

Before the Host could move any further, Foon tied it up with rope. "You're coming with me." She said right before taking a deep breath and jumping off the bridge, bringing the Host down with her.

"No!" Rose screamed, going down on her knees, looking as Foon fell down to the engine to be with her husband once again. She hung her head and wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. The Doctor came over and helped her up, wrapping her in an embrace, placing his chin on top of her head. "We'll get the others to safety Rose. You're gonna be safe. We're gonna make it, I promise." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head before they both started to move forward on the bridge. There would be no more deaths today, not under his watch.


	23. Voyage of the Damned ~ Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last part of Voyage of the Damned! The next chapter will be filled with Doctor/Rose goodness and then we'll get to our lovely Donna. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what ya think! Thanks to all of the support this story has gotten and for continuing to do so when I take long breaks in between updates.

They all made it safely across and the Doctor sonicked the door open. Once the others were through he took Rose's hand and they continue their way up to the bridge. "Right, get yourselves up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr. Copper you've got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an S.O.S. Astrid, you're in charge of this." He held up the E.M.P transmitter. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Host within 50 yards, but then it needs 60 seconds to recharge, got it?"

"Rickston, take this. I've preset it. Just hold down that button, it'll open the doors." He said showing Rickston the button on his sonic. "Do not lose it. You got that?" He warned. "Now go open the next door, go on!" And with that Rickston ran down the corridor to the next door.

The Doctor tossed the first aid kit over to Mr. Copper. "Mr. Copper, you're injured, Rose'll help you get fighting fit." He nudged Rose to go over and help Mr. Copper. "Astrid, where's the power points?"

"They're under the comms." And the two rushed over to the closest computer screen. The Doctor took the transmitter back and held it up to the power plug. "See, when it's ready, that blue light comes on there."

"You're talking as if you're not coming with us. Rose will surely not like that." Astrid pointed out.

"There's something on deck 31. I'm gonna find out what it is. I need her to be safe, do you think you can keep her away til I make it back to you lot?" The Doctor asked.

Astrid sighed. She wasn't entirely sure she could keep the other blonde woman from going after him but the pair had been nothing but kind to her since they met. "Yeah, I'll try."

"Thank you." The Doctor replied flashing a grateful smile.

There was sound of a giant blast and the Doctor jumped up and called up to Mr. Frame. "Mr. Frame, you still with us?"

"It's the engines, sir, final phase." Mr. Frame replied. "There's nothing more I can do. We've got eight minutes left."

"Don't worry. I'll get there." The Doctor promised.

"But the bridge is sealed off!"

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mr. Frame, somehow."

Once the transmitter indicated that it was fully charged, the Doctor began to move away from the comm. "Watch after Rose, make sure that she doesn't follow." He reminded Astrid before he took off running towards the door out of Rose's sight.

When Astrid rejoined the others, Rose looked over at her. When she noticed that there was no Doctor with Astrid, Rose groaned in frustration. "Where did he go?" She asked Astrid.

"You're supposed to stay with us." Astrid said.

"He tell you that?"

"Yes, c'mon we should really get moving." Astrid pleaded.

"Astrid, tell me where he went. I'm not getting left behind. Not again. I don't care what he says."

Astrid knew that there was no getting through to the woman standing in front of her. She was going to go be with the Doctor no matter what. She sighed. "He already went through the door."

Rose groaned once more and took off in the direction the Doctor was headed.

"They really care about each other don't they?" Mr. Copper observed after watching the small scene unfold.

"Yeah, they really do. Now c'mon let's get up to Reception 13." Astrid replied and with that the three others made their way to the main area of the ship.

Rose caught up with the Doctor right as he was crossing the bridge once more. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?!" She yelled.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a rather upset Rose, well he could match that just fine. "You were supposed to stay with the others!"

"Like that was ever gonna happen!"

"You would be safer!"

"I don't care! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. So get a move on then." Rose then began her own way across the bridge and landed on the other side next to the Doctor.

"You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Why won't you just listen to me for once?" He asked.

"Because if I did. I wouldn't be standing here with you having this argument. Now open the door and let's figure out what's happening." Rose replied.

She had him there. The anger rolled out of him as he sighed and he moved to open the door for them. He grabbed Rose's hand. "Listen to me this time and don't let go no matter what."

"Wasn't planning on it." She smiled up at him before they took off down the corridor. They made it all the way down to the kitchen before they ran into the Host. They turned to look at each of their exits but soon they were surrounded. They each reached for a kitchen utensil, Rose with a frying pan and the Doctor with a pot.

"Security protocol one!" Rose shouted.

"Okay so that gives us three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?" The Doctor asked.

The Host chimed. "Information: correct."

"No, that wasn't one of them, I didn't mean it like that. That's not fair. Can I start again?" The Doctor once again asked.

"Doctor stop!" Rose shouted.

"Information: No." The Host answered.

"Blimey. One question left. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors, but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff but not me or my lovely partner here. We're not a passenger. We're not staff. Go on. Scan us. You must have biorecords. No such people on board. We don't exist. Therefore, you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority, and I reckon the nearest figure of authority, is on Deck 31." He tossed his pot and indicated that Rose should do the same, which she did, despite being slightly confused by what he was doing.

"Final question: Am I right?" The Doctor asked.

The Host chimed. "Information: Correct."

Rose let out a laugh in disbelief. She couldn't believe that that had actually worked. Their lives were going to be spared, for the moment she was sure, and they were going to be taken right where they wanted to be. Oh how she missed the thrill of all of this.

"Brilliant. Take us to your leader." The Doctor said then smiled down at Rose. "I've always wanted to say that."

She just giggled and shook her head as the Host ushered them down to the mysterious Deck 31. Once they arrived, they took in just how in shambles the entire deck looked. A Host walked over and hit a button that was a top a column and a giant door slid open. "Oh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber." The Doctor commented as smoke creeped out of the other room and danced its way up in to the air of the more open deck floor.

There was a whirring sound and the sound of pumps working. Out of the smoke a red box with buttons all over the front, wires and machines hooked all over and the head of Max Capricorn connected to it all came rolling out.

"Who the hell is this?" Max asked.

Rose stood there in shock. He could still speak! Well she supposed if Cassandra could then a box with a man's head should be able to as well.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Hello." The Doctor greeted.

The Host chimed. "Information: Stowaways."

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Kill them." Max ordered.

"What really? You can't be serious?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I can be quite serious my dear. Host, information report." Max ordered.

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit." The Host answered.

"Let me see." Max wheeled himself forward. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" He looked down and saw that the engines were still running. "What have you two done?"

"Just a little power boost is all. What I don't understand is what's the Earth got to do with this?" The Doctor asked.

"This interview is terminated!" Max called, turning around and heading back to the chamber.

"Wait! No, I can figure this out, really. Just watch me." The Doctor winked at Max once he was in front of him again. "The business is failing and you wreck the ship, so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! No. Yes! The business isn't failing. It's failed, past tense."

"My own board voted me out, stabbed me in the back." Max supplied.

"So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors, just in case anyone's rumbled you, and the board find their shares halved in value. Of, but that's not enough."

Max shook his head.

"No. 'Cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home, scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max said with a smile on his face.

"While you sit there, safe inside your impact chamber. Oh you disgust me." Rose commented.

"I've heard worse, sweet heart." Max replied. "I've got men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico Two, where I hear the ladies are quite found of, metal."

"So you're going to blow up my home planet for a retirement plan?!" Rose screeched.

"Oh, yes. You see, I never lose." Max sneered.

"Well you have. You can't even sink the Titanic!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh but I can. I can do it from here." Max said as he began the process to shut off the engines. "Host! Hold them! Quite sad. You two would have been nice to work with." He began to move back to his chamber before stopping. "Oh, and Host? Kill them."

Just then an engine was revved as Astrid got behind the wheel of a fork lift. She had used one of the teleports in the main room to get down there and help them. "Oh, Mr. Capricorn? I resign." She said before putting the lift into gear and driving forwards, and picking up Capricorn's box with the fork lift.

"No, Astrid!" Rose called out.

"Astrid, don't!" The Doctor shouted at the same time.

The Host had thrown its halo, cutting the break line and once Astrid had realized this she stepped on the gas and floored it, driving herself and Max Capricorn into the engine below. Rose and the Doctor raced to the edge. The Doctor collapsed as he watched her fall. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, doing her best to comfort him. After a moment the Doctor began to stand up and Rose moved back. The Host were all moving closer to them and stopped just a few feet away.

"Information: You are our new leader." The Host said.

The Doctor looked at them, then decided that they would be the best way to travel up to the bridge so he could try to stop the Titanic from crashing. "Right then. You two take Rose. You others with me. We're going to the bridge."

Rose and the Doctor linked arms with the Host and soon they were breaking through the floor boards of the bridge. The Doctor helped Rose up and then was bouncing about the bridge as he tried to figure things out. Rose rushed over and went to help Mr. Frame stand, while also applying pressure to the gunshot wound. He would need to see a doctor right away.

"What's your first name?" The Doctor asked as he was pressing buttons.

"Alonso." Mr. Frame answered. The Doctor shared a look of pure glee with Rose as she just laughed, remembering that conversation as if it had happened just yesterday.

"Allonsy Alonso!" The Doctor beamed as he turned the ship's wheel, making the ship continue its descent faster than it was. The Doctor gripped tightly to the wheel as he continued steering as Rose and Alonso gripped onto the closest thing they could. As the ship continued to fall through Earth's atmosphere it became bumpier and bumpier and soon Rose thought she would never complain about the Doctor's TARDIS driving ever again because this, this absolutely had to be worse than that.

Once it was clear the Doctor had saved them all, yet again. Rose shouted before coming over and giving the Doctor a hug. He smiled, bringing her closer to him as if he was trying to make them one being. He twirled her around a bit before setting her down. "We did it." She beamed.

"Yeah, yeah we did." The Doctor replied a small smile on his lips, he could never not return one of Rose Tyler's smiles. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "She was wearing a teleport! We could still save her!" The Doctor took Rose's hand and soon the pair was racing down to Reception 13.

The Doctor called Mr. Copper over as he sonicked the teleport station, bringing up a holographic image of Astrid. When it was obvious that it wasn't going to work, Mr. Copper stepped in. "Doctor. Doctor, she's gone."

"I can do this! I can do it! I can do anything!" The Doctor cried and it nearly broke Rose's heart. She wasn't sure how he was going to recover from two adventures of sorts ending up with a major death count.

The Doctor made his way over and wrapped his arms around the ghostly image of Astrid. He stepped back and aimed his sonic at the nearest window, opening it. "You're not falling Astrid, you're flying." He said as her atoms flew out the window and traveled out into space.

After Rose and the Doctor made sure that everything was settled they slipped on teleport bracelets. Rose took a third one and handed it over to Mr. Copper. "I think you deserve one of these." Rose smiled and Mr. Copper just smiled in return, slipping the teleport on.

The trio found the TARDIS once they landed on Earth. Rose and the Doctor were walking hand in hand, swinging their hands in between them. Rose was trying to do everything to remind him that while they had lost so many, they still had won that day. It was something she had to learn for herself when working at Torchwood. She had tried so hard the first few months to make sure that no one was harmed during a mission but soon she was finding it more and more difficult to deal with when a mission just didn't go that way. Mickey had to sit her down and told her about how she could never lose sight of the wins and of the small wins in the ones that went south.

After saying good bye to Mr. Copper, they entered the TARDIS and the Doctor materialized them into the vortex for a bit. "Doctor?" Rose asked.

"You know what keeps going through my head?" He asked instead. "How much Astrid Peth reminded me of you and how that could've been you driving that fork lift." He answered his own question as Rose slowly made her way over to his side.

"And then I keep remembering, how you were after I just simply tore your shirt. How your eyes seemed so far away. How you were so focused on your breathing like you were trying to stay in the present but you weren't were you? You were with him? With the Master? Reliving whatever he did to you. How are you still here Rose when all I do is create death and destruction around me? I put you in danger day in and day out and yet you built a dimension cannon and jumped through the void to come back to me. When did I get so lucky?" He asked, finally looking to Rose, his eyes full of wonder.

Tears had filled Rose's eyes, a few had already trickled down her cheek. "I'm still here because I promised you forever. I told you once and I'll tell you again. I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you." She reached out and cupped his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm not leaving unless you tell me that you no longer want me here."

He was usually a coward about this. He wasn't sure where the boost of confidence came from but the words were out of his mouth before he could even keep them tucked away. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He whispered.

Rose looked at him with wide eyes. She never would have thought she would hear those words come out of his mouth but before he could even think about misinterpreting her silence, she pulled him down to her and kissed him. It took a second for the Doctor to register what was happening but once he realized that Rose Tyler was indeed kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, angling his head so that he could kiss her at the best opportune angle to get the most pleasure out of finally kissing Rose Tyler.

Lips were locked, tongues were twined, and soon Rose needed to breathe, darn her fragile human lungs. "I love you, too, Doctor." She whispered back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The Doctor smiled wide, bending down to give her another sweet kiss. "I think I owe you a Barcelona trip, yeah?"

Rose smiled her tongue tipped smile. "That would be correct."

With one arm wrapped still wrapped around her waist, the Doctor set the coordinates for Barcelona. He grinned down at her and flipped the switch sending the TARDIS through the vortex to the planet he had promised to take her what seemed like years ago. "Allonsy, Rose Tyler."


	24. Partners in Crime ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guess who's back? Back again? Kim is back. Tell a friend. Yes! It is true I am back! After a REALLY long time of being blocked as well as just being busy with life in general I am back with a new chapter as well as a new way that I'm taking this story which in return has helped me to become unblocked. I think you guys will enjoy this just as much as what I was originally planning even if I never really shared what it was cause I wanted to keep it a secret! ANYWAYS thank you so much to all of you that have stuck around and left reviews. It means the world. I am also going to be trying a new thing where I post every Friday cause my New Years' resolution was to write more so here I am :) Thanks again to all my readers! Leave me a line and let me know what you think! Much love!

Barcelona was everything that Rose had imagined. It was a beautiful planet with rustic buildings, exotic plants, bright colors, and the most glorious weather. It was truly a relaxing getaway filled with shopping, exploring, and lounging by the pool at one of the resorts.

Of course when traveling with the Doctor there was hardly ever a time for breaks before he began to get antsy and have a want to go solve something. That something just so happened to be Adipose Industries. There had been talk about the new diet pill and something just didn't sit right that the company's slogan was that the fat just walked away, especially with the name Adipose. The Doctor knew about the Adipose. They were a peaceful species so with them coming to Earth he knew that something was up.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS a block or two down from the building that housed Adipose Industries. With Rose at his side they made their way down the sidewalk and to the back where he soniced them in. As they walked down the corridor, they passed an employee who gave them a questioning look. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper. "Rose and John Smith, health and safety."

Once the employee was gone, Rose turned to look up at him. "So I'm a Smith now?" She teased.

The Doctor smiled back down at her. "Can't have people recognizing your name and realizing you're actually not dead."

Rose nodded. "But of course. So what exactly is it that we'll be doing in here?"

"Why some good ol' fashioned investigating Rose! Surely it hasn't been that long." He teased as they made their way to the small theatre. There was a press release going on today and hopefully it would provide answers to their questions.

As the blonde woman on the stage continued explaining what the diet pill was Rose kept getting a funny feeling in her gut. "Doctor, something about her just doesn't seem right." She whispered. "All of it just seems really weird."

"This definitely doesn't seem like the average diet pill. How are they claiming that it just walks away? Looks like we'll be making some door to door calls tonight." The Doctor claimed, leading the way out of the film room and off to find the main floor where the calls were being handled.

They each took a representative and slid in on their calls claiming to be from health and safety as they snooped around. Unbeknownst to them a red head was doing the same thing a few rows down. Rose was taking some mental notes as she heard just how the diet pill was being sold. She then picked up the free gift and began playing with it before putting it in her pocket. They could easily do some tests on the TARDIS to see if in fact it was just a golden pill. "Hi, so if you could print off a list of all your customers that would be swell, mate." Rose smiled at the employee.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Printer's just over there next to the plant." He replied.

"Brilliant. You've been such a help." Rose stood and headed over to the printer and grabbed the sheets.

As the head of Adipose came strolling in, Rose hid behind one of the poles in the center of the room and stuffed the papers into her inside jacket pocket. From her spot she saw where the Doctor had went as she listened to what the older woman had to say. Once she was gone, Rose made her way over to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"There will be no playing of health and safety. Sorry, mate, he's taken." Rose flashed a smile as the other woman's face fell a bit and took the Doctor's hand since all he could do was look like a fish.

When he finally regained his composure he looked down at her. "Did we even get a list?"

"Course we did and I also nicked one of those free gift necklaces. Figured we could run some tests once we got back to the TARDIS." She explained.

"Rose you're brilliant!" He exclaimed.

Later that night Rose and the Doctor made their way to one of the customer's houses. The Doctor had taken what they learned from the gold pendant and created a device that could track the Adipose. Since they still didn't know much about how everything worked they chose a random customer and went to his door.

"Mr. Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries." The Doctor explained as he flashed the psychic paper to the man who had just opened the door.

"Just need to ask a few questions. Nothing serious; can we come in?" Rose asked.

"But of course." Roger opened the door wider to let them in. "I've been on the pill two weeks now. I've lost 14 kilos."

"That's the same amount every day?" The Doctor asked as he paced about.

"One kilo exactly." Roger answered. "You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

The Doctor and Rose shared a look. Rose moved closer to the edge of the couch. "And what exactly makes you say that, Mr. Davey?" She asked.

"You see, that's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." He gave a slight shrug.

"It is driving me mad." He then leaned forward in his chair looking at both the Doctor and Rose. "Ten minutes past one every night, bang on the dot, without fail, the burglar alarm goes off."

After Roger showed them his alarm and they looked into his cat flap the Doctor's detector began beeping. "Got to go, sorry!" The Doctor called as he pulled Rose along.

They ran up and down the street; this way and that as they followed the beeping of the detector. "Doctor, do we actually know if this thing is takin' us where we need to go?" Rose said in between pants as they took a break to figure out in just what direction they needed to go next.

"Of course, Rose. What kind of question is that? There's stuff so therefore it's beeping." The Doctor explained. "We're close by. Come on, no time to stop."

So off they set again running after the constant beeping until they nearly got ran over by a black van and the beeping slowed to a stop. "Well, at least we know something is indeed going on." Rose offered as they walked back to the TARDIS.

The next morning, Rose made her way into the console room, nursing a cup of tea. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Back to Adipose Industries! I missed something. There's a bioflip digital stitch on the pendant. Want to see if my hunch is correct." The Doctor explained.

"And that hunch would be?" Rose drew out as she walked over to him.

"That if it's activated the fat turn into Adipose."

Rose's eyes grew wide as the Doctor took her cup and took a sip. His nose immediately wrinkled as all he could taste was basically sugar. "Ugh, forgot how sweet you liked it."

She took her cup back and sipped from it. "It's what you get for trying to steal my tea. There's plenty for your own cuppa in the kitchen." She stuck her tongue out before giggling slightly as she made her way to her room to change.

After she deemed herself ready, Rose made her way back to the console room just as the Doctor had landed the TARDIS near Adipose Industries. He offered his hand to her but to her surprise, he didn't immediately walk out of the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled her to him and gave her a short, sweet kiss. "I didn't get to kiss you good morning, so I'm making up for it."

Rose smiled up at him and returned the kiss. "Good morning. Now let's go get to the bottom of this."

Ever since he had told her that he loved her things had been slightly different between them. She had pretty much moved into his bedroom especially after Barcelona, there was no going back to separate bedrooms after that. There were still hugs but kisses also began to become a regular thing and usually they were after the hug.

They locked themselves in a supply closet until everyone went home for the night. They played a few card games and the Doctor even taught her a new one which was very similar to crazy eights. They eventually got bored with that and Rose offered up a much more fun way to pass the time.

Rose straddled the Doctor's hips and began giving him slow, languid kisses. Her arms were draped around his shoulders as his hands were resting on her waist. Soon the slow kisses turned into proper snogging as the Doctor tried to pull her as close as she could get and her fingers were tangling in his hair as their tongues battled for dominance.

Before it could get any further, Rose's phone chimed with the notification that they could continue their investigation. They slowly untangled themselves from one another and help each other look presentable once more before heading out to continue their investigation.


End file.
